EL CHICO NUEVO
by OsVicAriDaLiz
Summary: Es un día como cualquier otro en H.A. todos están llegando nuevamente es el inicio de un nuevo ciclo escolar, cual un chico nuevo y raro aparece, que sorpresas traerá es joven, tendrá algo que ver con los últimos robos en Los Ángeles. Tori, André, Robbie, Beck, Jade, Cat se verán enredados en un problema con este nuevo chico dejen Reviews
1. Chapter 1

Hola, Chicos, los saludo desde Chiapas Mexico, para mostrarles este mi primer fic espero que les guste

disfruten...

EL CHICO NUEVO

INTRODUCCION:

Es un día como cualquier otro en H.A. todos están llegando nuevamente es el inicio de un nuevo ciclo escolar, cual un chico nuevo y raro aparece, que sorpresas traerá es joven, tendrá algo que ver con los últimos robos en Los Ángeles. Tori, André, Robbie, Beck, Jade, Cat se verán enredados en un problema con este nuevo chico.

CAPITULO No. 01

Agente POV:

Este es el día número 6935 de mi existencia creo que estoy cumpliendo 17 años, no se si es este mes o el proximo cuando entras en esta agencia te obligan a olvidar tu nombre, datos, como fecha de nacimiento y edad, la agencia a la que pertenezco es ultra secreta nadie sabe de su existencia ese es el porque yo ni siquiera recuerde mi nombre al parecer he sido seleccionado para una nueva misión, será en los ángeles, han L.A. creo que ahí vivía antes de llegar aquí jeje (risa sarcástica) ni siquiera sé cómo llegue aquí, no se si tenia familia o amigos. estando aquí he estado mas veces cerca de la muerte no se cuantas veces eh estado apunto de que me maten, pero bueno

TOC TOC- tocaron a la puerta de mi habitación

Es hora chico—una voz de chica llama – el jefe te espera tiene indicaciones para ti. continuo esa chica.

Camino por un pasillo oscuro de mi habitación la cual es muy fría y con una puerta de metal, no se cuanto tiempo he pasado esta vez en mi habitación no lo se pierdo el sentido de la orientación.

Al fin entro la sala de conferencias ahí me esperan el comandante JAMES, y 4 personas que no conozco.

Ya era hora que llegaras CHICO- dijo el comandante—creo que chico es como todos me conocen por aquí.

Me hablaba comandante-respondí—

si estas listo para un nuevo trabajo—me dijo el comandante

Siempre — respondí energéticamente

una de las personas que no conozco hablo—Comandante creí que usted mandaría al mejor agente al caso de los ángeles y yo solo veo a este chico.

Debo ofenderme la verdad no se he perdido hasta los sentimientos pero a la larga te acostumbras.

Está viendo al mejor agente de esta honorable agencia—me defendió mi Comandante

Pero es un chico—dijo esta persona nuevamente en tono de burla.

Créame señor que este chico es el mejor en todo y yo dejaría mi vida en sus manos con toda confianza—dijo nuevamente el Comandante

Okey si usted lo dice—dijeron estas personas un poco descaradamente.

Okey chico esto es lo que haras—dijo el hombre mas viejo del grupo.

Hemos tenido en menos de un mes mas de 20 robos en diferentes lugares de L.A. y queremos que tu resuelvas eso—continuo diciendo ese sujeto

Robos? porque no solo llaman al FBI ese es su trabajo—dije en un tono grosero al ponerme cómodo en una silla y subiendo los pies en la mesa.

ya lo intentamos y ellos no han podido si quiera tomar una foto del ladrón que es rápido y certero ninguna cámara de seguridad lo ha captado hasta el momento—continuo diciendo el sujeto

Jajajajajajaja—me rei—si esos presumidos del FBI no han podido hacer nada como esperan que yo haga algo—me burle de esos tipos.

COMANDANTE—grito uno de los sujetos – acaso su mejor hombre se niega de una misión.

el comandante solo atino a decir – solo escúchelo ya verán que es todo un genio—continuo diciendo.

Y bueno necesito que me instalen—dije sentándome correctamente para fingir un poco de interés.

si ya tenemos todo listo - dijo el comandante.

Por lo pronto te llevaremos hasta los ángeles y estudiaras en una escuela llamada HOLLYWOOD ARTS tendrás tu propio apartamento y tu nombre será DOMINIC BLACK – continuo el comandante

Nombre y escuela nunca me han dado nada de eso en anteriores misiones porque ahora si – dije un poco sorprendido

Porque en esa es el punto donde realizaras tu investigación ya que en esta escuela hay un sitio llamado y por este medio hemos localizado ciertas fotos de diferentes personas mas las cámaras de grabación filmando conciertos donde encontramos sombras que se mueven a una velocidad increible y siempre se dirijen a un mismo lugar el patio de la institución y ahí desaparecen todas las sombras creemos que el ladron o los ladrones estén ahí ya sean estudiantes o maestros o cualquier tipo de personas—me dijo el mas anciano del grupo.

Así que han sido mas listos que la FBI que pasaría si ellos se enteraran que ustedes tienen información o pistas que no ellos jamas consiguieron—me rei al decir esto.

la verdad perdimos la esperanza en ellos hace tiempo – continuo diciendo el viejo.

jajajajajaaj otra vez me rei. esos presumidos al fin fallaron una pensé pero H.A. sonaba un poco raro. así que pregunte—que tipo de escuela es H.A.?

es una escuela de actuación, canto y todo tipo de talentos forma artistas prácticamente—dijo el comandante quien me seguía dando instrucciones al parecer me darían un automóvil y muchas cosas mas que un estudiante normal tendría, esto es demasiado raro o ya estoy perdiendo la cordura pensé de todas formas es bueno que el agente mas joven de esta agencia viva aunque sea por un corto tiempo la adolescencia. al parecer saldría hacia los angeles en 5 dias, tiempo suficiente para entrenar y informarme acerca de L.A. será mejor que me ponga a investigar, me dije a mi mismo.

me despedi de esos raros sujetos y del comandante y Sali de esa sala el comandante se quedo despidiéndolos y antes de que yo entrase a la sala de entrenamiento y me dijo-manten vigilado también a esos sujetos no me brindaron confianza – me dijo yo solo le respondi con una mueca y asistiéndolo con la cabeza.

Esos 5 dias pasaron muy rápido así que el dia de mi partida tenia todo listo para partir al parecer hiria solo a L.A. como siempre.

llegue muy de madrugada a L.A. me dijeron que al llegar en el aeropuerto encontraría una informante que me llevaría a mi departamento y me daría mas información.

Al llegar al aeropuerto me espera una chica de apariencia castaña eso fue lo único que me percate de ella, ella me dijo que mi coche me esperaba en el estacionamiento me dio un par de llaves y la dirección de mi departamento en L.A. y que al parecer tendría que aparecer en H.A. en dos horas y desaparecio. uhhh gruñi de lo cansado que estaba de llegar a los angeles y ya tendría que empezar bueno tengo irme me dije a mi mismo me diriji al estacionamiento para ver el pedazo de auto que me darían sera una chatarra me dije y mi sorpresa fue grande al ver un AUDI A8 nuevo—si querían que pasara desapercibido lo lograran con este auto- me dije solo me subi al auto meti mis cosas y me fui a la dirección que me habrían dado.

al llegar después de perderme un poco al paracer cada momento que pasaba en L.A. me recordaba algo y se alteraba mas el corazón como si yo ya hubiese estado aquí calmate viejo dije al aire no sabia porque tenia esta rara sensación. al llegar al apartamento me di cuenta que tan solo tenia menos de 30 mins para llegar a H.A. así tome una ducha me vesti y mis cosas para la escuela estaban listas con una nota que decía_: necesitaras esto firma la informante. _uhh que raro bueno me largo dije al parecer tan solo faltan 10 mins para la clase estab emocionado tenia mucho tiempo que no me sentía así tome mi auto y accelere lo mas que pude solo haciendo una parada a tomar un café pues no había dormido mucho.

al llegar a la escuela estacione mi auto ya era tarde así que vi que la informante castaña estaba en la escuela.

HOLA—le dije sin recibir respuesta aparente

llegas tarde—me dijo

Helen la directora de la institución que había investigado en internet daba un discurso al parecer era inicio de curso yo no sabia que hacer así que me quede en mi auto pero la informante al parecer si sabia que hacer ella interrumpió a Helen y la llamo estuvieron conversando a solas mientras yo y mi compañera informante y Helen eramos el centro de la atención todos me miraban, llevaba unos lentes oscuros para disimular las ojeras que tenia. pronto Helen y la castaña se acercaron y Helen hablo y me dijo—así que tu eres el chico nuevo cual es tu nombre?—al parecer Helen no sabia nada de mi misión había quedado como ido un rato así que Helen me tronaba los dedos para despertar del trance en que me encontraba – nombre chico te preguntaron tu nombre- dijo mi castaña amiga—ahh sii si dije mi nombre es DOMINIC BLACK—dije .

esta bien chico al parecer eres de segundo grado y estaras en el grupo A—dijo helen

segundo grado pensé si nunca he estado en primero pero bueno me dio una hoja con el horario y se fue al parecer nos dejo a la castaña y a mi solos.

Integrate con el grupo A dominic – me dijo la castaña

no no el VOY-Dije

pronto recibiras mas información por lo pronto trata de integrarte en ese grupo y no levantes sospecha alguna okey – dijo la castaña mientras se marchaba

okey—le respondi—namas dime tu nombre—continue

soy la castaña informante—me dijo y se marcho

ahh tenia que alcanzar el grupo de segundo A cual será? lo veía a todos pero no sabia cual era

HEY! CHICO NUEVO POR AQUÍ—me grito una chica de apariencia latina

Hola me llamo Tori vega y helen me dijo que te llevaramos al grupo—dijo esa chica

okey gracias Tori—le conteste

ahh por cierto estos son mis amigos—me dijo

mire alrededor y vi a otros 5 chicos, una de cabello largo con camisa y botas, junto a el una chica media gotica vestida toda de negro y con mechones azules en el cabello, al lado estaba un chico con gafas y un títere extraño, un moreno con un teclado bajo el brazo y por ultimo una chica bajita de apariencia linda cabello rojo que había llamado mucho mi atención ella brincaba por todos lados.

Sono el timbre y la latina me dijo que era hora de la clase de Sikowits que clase de apellido es ese, salimos caminando los cinco chicos iban delante mío y solo Tori me espero uhh creo que ese es un mal comienzo. entramos en el aula y no estaba el profesor así que tori me llevo con los chicos y les dijo—este es el chico nuevo—refiriéndose a mi—hola-les dije y ellos solo se me quedaron viendo sin decir nada….

Chicos hasta aqui el primer cap. me gustaria que dejaras sus reviews para saber si les gusto habra un nuevo episodio, todos los miercoles jejejejeje saludos


	2. Chapter 2

HOLIS QUE TAL CHICOS SALUDOS

LES DARIA UNA LARGA HISTORIA DE EL PORQUE ME OLVIDE DE ESTA HISTORIA PERO LA VERDAD ES QUE NO TENGO EXCUSA AQUÍ UN NUEVO CAP JEJEJEJE

AGRADESCO A: ALBERTO POR AYUDARME CON TANTAS IDEAS

NO LOS ENTRETENGO MAS A LEER SE HA DICHO

DEJEN REVIEW POR FAVOR

CAPITULO 2

Agente Dominic POV:

Sonó el timbre y la latina me dijo que era hora de la clase de Sikowits. ¿que clase de apellido es ese?. Salimos caminando, los 5 chicos iban delante mío y solo Tori me espero...uhh creo que ese es un mal comienzo. Entramos en el aula y no estaba el profesor, así que Tori me llevo con los chicos y les dijo—este es el chico nuevo—refiriéndose a mí. -Hola!-les dije, y ellos solo se me quedaron viendo sin decir nada.

Yo solo veía a la pelirroja, aún seguía llevándose toda mi atención.

HEY CHICO DESPIERTA!—Dijo groseramente una chica medio gótica.

ahhh si, Hola—volvi a decir

Ya dijiste eso acaso no tienes nada más que decir?—siguió en ese tono esa extraña chica.

JADE! NO MOLESTES A ESE CHICO—grito un chico alto y con cabello largo.

OKEY hagan lo que quieran—dijo la gótica.

Oye chico... ¿tienes nombre? cuéntanos algo de ti—dijo Tori.

"Cual era mi nombre?"- pensaba, no estoy acostumbrado a tener nombre. -"eh...cuál era?"-Pensaba,

Todos me observaban al ver mi aparente confusión.

HA!...ni siquiera tiene nombre—dijo secamente la gótica como burlándose de mí.

Mira chico si no quieres decirnos empezaremos nosotros te parece?—dijo Tori

Yo solo asentí con la cabeza.

Como ya sabes, yo soy Tori, Tori Vega, soy cantante y estudio aquí—dijo la latina.

Que hay? Yo soy André Harris y soy músico—dijo el moreno.

YEHI...yo soy Jade y no te metas conmigo a menos que quieras conocer mi lado agresivo—dijo esa gótica de forma amenazadora

Disculpa a jade—dijo el chico alto con cabello largo—al parecer ella no está acostumbrada a tratar con gente nueva, yo soy Beck y soy actor.- dijo ese chico.

Hola soy Robbie—dijo un chico con estilo medio afro y con un títere en sus manos.

EL perdedor del grupo!– dijo el títere... o el chico?... la verdad no se quién es el que habla y porque lo hace de esa forma.

REX! No me humilles frente al chico nuevo!... este es Rex – continuo Robbie.

Y es un títere—dije

si... pero le molesta ese nombre, solo dile Rex—me advirtió Robbie.

Okey—dije únicamente, era algo extraño, -"ese chico con su títere lo mantendré vigilado por cualquier cosa"- pensé.

HOLIS! Yo soy Cat —dijo la pelirroja aun saltando por todos lados.

Ah!...como gato en inglés—le dije a esa chica. Enserio ella despertaba algo en mí que no tenia explicación.

Que es lo que pretendes decirme!?—dijo en tono de angustia esa chica, al parecer había cambiado rápidamente de humor.

No!...ósea si, ósea lo que trato de decir es que—yo solo balbuceaba.

Cat...cuantas veces te hemos dicho que no debes ofenderte cuando alguien diga que tu nombre significa gato en inglés — dijo Tori

Cat comenzó a reír y a brincar por todos lados eufóricamente. Al parecer nuevamente había cambiado bruscamente de estado de humor.

Ohh sii yo soy Cat como gato en inglés y soy actriz y cantante—dijo esa hermosa chica.

"Quizá a Cat también deba tenerla vigilada ella no me parece rara... pero me gustaría saber algunas cosas más de ella".-pensaba.

Ahora si ya puedes decirnos quien eres- dijo Tori con una sonrisa.

Ah!... si, soy Dominic Black y soy agen….. – diablos!...eso no debía decirlo.

Y yo soy...bueno, la verdad es que aún no se cual sea mi talento—continúe diciendo

Si no sabes cual es tu talento, como es que llegaste aqui? a H.A.!—dijo Tori muy sorprendida con mi respuesta.

La verdad no tenía una historia para contar, así que solo me quede en silencio a ver qué pasaba hasta que... PUM!, la puerta se azotó y entra un hombre viejo vestido como vagabundo y con un coco en la mano.

Buenos días jóvenes – Dijo ese vagabundo

Buenos Días Sikowits – dijeron todos al unísono.

"Qué?, acaso dijeron Sikowits?, es decir... ese vagabundo es el profesor?"- pensaba.

Hola buenos días, hoy hablaremos de técnicas de impro… WOW! acaso mis ojos ven lo que ven?, eres un chico nuevo no es así?—decía Sikowits

Si soy nuevo soy…..—decía cuando fui interrumpido por la gotica.

un idiota sin talento—me dijo Groseramente.

JADE! – grito Sikowits—aun no sabemos ni conocemos nada de el, no puedes juzgar un coco por los pelitos que tenga, ni por su dulce agua, ni aunque este carnoso... ha! en que estábamos?.– decía Sikowits mientras se perdía en su coco.

Si como sea, para mi sigue siendo un inútil—volvió a agredir la gótica.

Okey chico muéstranos que sabes hacer—decía Sikowits. Cuando fue interrumpido otra vez, pero esta vez por Helen, la directora de HA.

Sikowits, me complace decirte que hay un chico nuevo en tu clase y de manera confidencial te digo que es un caso especial, así que no le puedes pedir aun su talento...Oops! se me salió lo de caso especial, bueno ya lo dije y me voy – dijo Helen azotando la puerta nuevamente

Oh! Así que eres caso especial – decía Sikowits con mucho interés—entonces continuaremos con la clase. Haber, haremos una escena eh... Tori y tu, chico nuevo al frente, y también quiero a Cat a frente todos ya!.- dijo pisando fuerte en el escenario.

Los tre nos paramos, y yo dije...—Dominic profesor, me llamo Dominic.

Hay!... no me llames profesor, es muy serio—dijo Sikowits—bueno Dominic, sabes actuar?... bueno no importa solo hagan una escena donde sea un interrogatorio, Cat, Tori, serán las agentes, Dominic el acusado, sin preguntas es improvisación ACCION!.—grito esta vez Sikowits

DIME LO QUE SABES!—grito enojada Cat y golpeando una mesa donde estaba sentado ya en escena.

Mas te vale que le digas lo que sepas o no la quieres hacer enojar—decía Tori para continuar con la escena.

Me quede estático no sabia que hacer, todos me miraban, quizá debería actuar como cuando me interrogaron en el caso de Rusia…

FLASHBACK

DIME LOS QUE SABES!.– Golpeaba la mesa un tipo tétrico.

DIME AGENTE!,TU SABES LO QUE YO QUIERO SABER!—Continuaba diciendo.

Quizá lo se quizá no—decía yo.

TU LO SABES MALDITO!– de nuevo alzo la voz el tipo tetrico.

Si si...lo que tu digas—dije con sarcasmo. Estaba atado a una silla y quería mis respuestas, claro, estaba actuando sobre amarrarme para que hablara, pero había 5 tipos armados aquí y no iva a dar un paso en falso.

...– Suena un teléfono.

QUIEN HABLA!?—Contesto el tipo que me interrogaba.

HABER, DALE EL TELEFONO AL TIPO AMARRADO EN LA SILLA SI NO QUIERES QUE VOLEMOS TODAS LAS INSTALACIONES—dijo la voz en el telefono, lo se, por que estaba en altavoz.

Es para ti—me coloco el teléfono entre la oreja y el hombro.

Ey!...chico, en 5 minutos te llevan a L.A. para una nueva misión, así que sal ya!.—me dijo la voz al teléfono, los sujetos empezaron a reir burlonamente.

Okey... diles que me recojan en la cima del edificio en 5 minutos.—dije .

colgué el teléfono y le dije a mis agresores —Hey Chicos! no tengo tiempo, en 5 minutos me recogen así que quieren hacer esto a la buena o a la mala.-

Los 6 solo se reían.—Okey será a la mala, nada mas les digo que a ti y a ti golpeare primero y luego te rompo la nariz a ti, oh y a ti te aventare contra la mesa y me gusta tu arma... me la llevo, y por ultimo tu caerás bajo las escaleras.- dije para distraerlos mientras me soltaba de las manos con el cuchillo que tenía en una manga.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Ya había tardado bastante en actuar, así que las dos chicas solo se me quedaban viendo, -"vamos Dominic, has algo"-.

Hagan lo que quieran no les diré nada ,amenácenme si quieren—dije con naturalidad, me estaba imaginando mi caso en Rusia.

Así que tenemos un chico rudo, tráeme la calceta con mantequilla—decía Cat.

Ha!... intenten lo que sea.—dije con un todo altanero.

Cat me da un tremenda bofetada, la cual no mentiré ,si me dolió.

Eso es todo lo que tienes?, vamos!, se que puedes golpear mas fuerte!.—dije con sinismo.

Chico, mas te vale hablar o te seguirá torturando ella—decía Tori.

Ha!... no me dan miedo—Decia.

CORTE!—grito Sikowits—WOW! Tori y Cat excelentes como siempre, pero la ovación se la lleva Dominic, que forma de actuar, seguro, sin miedos, tomando riesgos ,dispuesto a ser torturado o a recibir la muerte, un sentimiento difícil de actuar, hasta pareces un agente o un espía súper secreto—continuo nuestro profesor

...—rei un poco nervioso.

Si si ahora chicos…..—decia Sikowits mientras era interrumpido por el timbre que marcaba el final del dia de clases.

Bueno jóvenes Largo!.—Nos corria el profesor.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Todos salían del aula y se dirigían algunos a otras actividades extracurriculares dentro de HA, otros se dirigían al café asfalto y solo Tori, Beck, Andre, Cat, Robbie, Jade y yo ibamos al estacionamiento.

Nos vemos mañana-se despedía Beck.

André nos darías un aventón a Rex y a mi?— cuestiono Robbie.

Claro afro vámonos, adiós chicas!—se despedia Andre al mismo tiempo que Robbie se subia a su auto.

Adios chicos—decían Tori y Cat.

Bueno supongo que mi horrenda hermana ya se habría ido así que tendre que caminar, caminaras Cat—Decia Tori.

Si quieren puedo llevarlas a ambas—Dije sin pensarlo.-"que estoy haciendo?... no conozco la ciudad!"- pense despues de darles la oferta.- Bueno, nada más indíquenme que calles debo tomar, aun no conozco muy bien la ciudad.—continúe.

Sipi, llevanos, vamos Tori!.—Decia eufóricamente Cat

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ya en casa recibi un mensaje.

-"Preséntate inmediatamente en la base.

La castaña informante.".-

Tome mis llaves y sali rumbo a la base.

Al llegar a la base, encontré al capitan junto con la castaña informante y un chico bajito nuevo.

A Sus órdenes capitán—dije con respeto.

Mira chico tendremos algunos cambios por aquí, en este caso, porque se está poniendo raro.—me decía el capitán bastante intrigado—para empezar como ya sabes esta joven informante te dira lo que debes hacer y te mantendrá informado—continuo diciendo mientras señalaba a la castaña.

Hola ya me conoces, soy tu castaña informante, pero mi nombre es Maafer Reyes y como ya dijeron, mi trabajo es mantenerte informado…. – dijo esa chica.

Ahora te presento a este joven—dijo el capitán señalando nuevamente, esta vez al joven bajo.

Hola!, yo soy Edgardo Alabi, soy el experto en computadoras y monitoreo, y también conozco todos los sistemas de los vehículos y armas que usaras en el caso, mi trabajo es que no acabes muerto en tus misiones—dijo el joven.

Yo solo deje que se presentaran.

Ahora chico te daré mi nombre…- decía el comandante.

"Nombre?... Acaso la única persona que respeto tiene nombre?... okey solo dejemos que lo diga".- pense alzando una ceja.

Mi nombre es…. Fernando McDonald y desde ahora así me llamaras—me dijo el comandante.

Si señor—le conteste.

Bueno ya conoces a estos auxiliares que tendrás, ahora pasa al área de entrenamiento, es hora de que conozcas a tu pareja en tus investigaciones—dijo Fernando.

Pasamos al área de entrenamiento y yo reclamaba el porqué se me asignaba una pareja o un compañero siendo que nunca lo eh necesitado siempre eh trabajado solo.

Pero Fernando!... Siempre he trabajado solo, acaso dudas de mis capacidades?.—dije reclamando.

Chico, jamás eh dudado de ti, solo son exigencias de la base, no me culpes—dijo Fernando.

Entramos al área de entrenamiento y vimos a un chico alto, fornido, que estaba entrenando dándole golpes a un saco de box, hasta que Fernando lo llamo.

Chico te presento a Alberto Arandia, es un agente proveniente de… de dónde vienes Alberto?—dijo Fernando.

Que hay? Soy Alberto y vengo de varios centros de entrenamiento, mi último centro fue en Tokio, Japón, donde aprendí artes marciales, aunque originalmente provengo de la Ciudad de México—se presentaba Alberto.

Yo no creo que sea el indicado Fernando—le dije

Satisfactoriamente eh recibido buenas declaraciones acerca de Alberto, así que el será tu compañero—me dijo Fernando.

No lo será hasta que pase mi prueba, chico sabes pelear?—Dije con amplia autoridad.

Claro, pruébame...—dijo Alberto

Ambos tomamos un Stick y nos preparabamos para luchar, Fernando, Maafer y Edgardo retrocedieron para ver la pelea.

Haber Alberto, hagamos una pequeña apuesta, lamentablemente no puedo escoger si vas o no a trabajar conmigo, pero si me haces Sangrar primero, dejare que vayas como mi igual y te ganaras mi respeto, además que te dejare opinar acerca del caso. Pero si tu sangras primero, iras conmigo pero no seras mas que mi gato y no podras desobedecer mis ordenes. Que te parece?—dije con amplia seguridad de ganar.

Acepto—dijo Alberto

Al instante comenzamos a luchar y Alberto bloqueaba ampliamente mis ataques, al igual que yo los de el, era una batalla ampliamente reñida, hasta que ya cansados de pelear, veo un punto débil, un labio, si consigo romperlo yo gano, atino un golpe certero a su boca pero siento algo extraño y veo una gota de sangre caer por mi rostro hasta el suelo, cuando? si Alberto no me toco.

Te dije que estudie artes marciales—dijo Alberto al ver que me quede sorprendido.

Pero al momento una gota del labio cae de la boca de Alberto. Este se queda sorprendido ya que estaba seguro de que lo había tocado pero el no sintió nada.

Creo que es un empate—dijo Fernando.

Si, déjense de tonterías, necesitamos ponerlos al corriente—dijo Maafer.

Okey—Dijimos al unísono.

Edgardo te toca—dijo Maafer.

Si, bueno, conseguí Hackear el sistema en H.A. y los hare pasar por primos, así que a partir de mañana Alberto también ira a H.A, además que tendrá las mismas condiciones tuyas—dijo Edgardo señalandome.

Okey—dijimos al unisonó una vez más.

Ahora les recuerdo, traten de actuar de forma normal y tranquila no traten de llamar la atención, y esperen las siguientes ordenes, arregle todo para que Alberto viva contigo Dominic, ahora ya se pueden retirar—dijo Maafer.

Salimos de la base y abrí mi coche.

Súbete Alberto—le dije

No, no lo creo, yo solo viajo con estilo—me dijo.

Saco de la puerta de la base una motocicleta Harley Davinson modelo del 64 en su más reciente versión, se subió y acelero. al llegar a casa lo encontre fumando un cigarrillo recargado en su motocicleta. Aun no me acostumbro a tener un compañero y actuar como un joven normal.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Al dia siguiente salimos temprano a H.A, obviamente Alberto en su motocicleta y yo en mi coche, entramos y vimos a la Chica gótica peleando con ese chico Beck, de la nada, la chica sin ver que estábamos parados en la puerta lanzo sus tijeras hacia nosotros, bueno más bien sobre Alberto.

Me arroje al piso pero Alberto se quedó parado y detuvo las tijeras con solo dos dedos, y las tomo con una mano.

Buena forma de no llamar la atencion genio—le dije

Lo siento, creo que será inevitable—me dijo.

Mientras, todos los chicos nos miraban asombrados, más la gótica, que vio como Alberto detenía sus tijeras.

continuara...

LES GUSTO? LO ODIARON QUISIERA SABER TUS COMENTARIOS DEJALOS EN UN REVIEW SE ACEPTA DE TODO GRACIAS POR LEER


	3. Chapter 3

HOLIS CHICOS QUE TAL AQUÍ LES DEJO UN NUEVO CAP

AGRADEZCO DE NUEVO A ALBERTO ARANDIA: GRACIAS BRO POR TU AYUDA

SIN MAS ENTRETENIMIENTO LES DEJO EL CAPITULO

CAPITULO 3

JADE POV

Es Muy Temprano en H.A. Usualmente llego tarde, pero hoy solo me interesa el donde diablos deje mis tijeras; creo que perdí mis tijeras, y eran mis favoritas, estoy segura de que ayer las tenia hasta clase de canto y después de eso, no recuerdo nada.

Me pase toda la maldita tarde buscado las tijeras en mi casa pero no encontré nada, estoy segura que las deje aquí en H.A. espero que nadie las haya agarrado porque al que vea con mis tijeras le rebano el cuello con las mismas.

Hola Jade!– Saludo La molesta de Vega.

No me interesa- nada mas le gruñi para que se alejara de mi, necesito encontrar mis tijeras.

Hola Jade!—Ahora es Beck, que acaso nadie tiene nada mejor que hacer?.

Que quieres Beckett—le dije muy enojada.

Oh, traquila, solo venia a decirte que parace que Sinjin trae tus tijeras...—Me dijo

Yo no deje que terminara de hablar cuando interumpi.

Las tiene ese raro!? son mias!, donde esta!?—le dije con desesperación.

Primero promete que no le haras daño.—Me dijo serio

No prometo nada, solo dime antes de que te rebane el cuello a ti también—Gruñi bastante molesta.

Okey, Okey... está en el teatro caja negra con Burf pero, por favor no les hagas nada—Me dijo.

Ha! me las va a pagar ese lunático—grite mientras corria hacia el teatro caja negra.

Desde que termine con Beck, el se convirtió en mi mejor amigo, creo que eso esta bien,aunque ya no siento nada mas por el, ya que nuestra relación se había convertido en una rutina de gritos y peleas, además lo tomo amablemente, digo; cuantos chicos cuando los cortas se vuelven tu mejor amigo?, bueno en fin lo que mas interesa ahora es el hallar a Sinjin y mis tijeras.

SINJIN!— grite mientras azotaba la puerta del teatro.

Cuando entre al teatro, vi que Sinjin estaba cortando unos cables con mis tijeras, si, así es, el muy idiota estaba cortando cables lo cual hacia que las empuñaduras y grabados se doblaran dañando a la tijera.

QUE HACES CON MIS TIJERAS!?— le grite bastante molesta.

Oh jade… lo...looo…. sien….to yo so…..lo—el solo balbuceaba.

De un brinco cai encima de Sinjin arrebatándole mis tijeras y comencé a córtale su horrible cabello. el solo grito y manoteo, hasta que llego Beck y me quito de encima, además me saco a empujones del teatro.

Esta me la pagas Sinjin!—le grite mientras me sacaban.

Ey Beckett!...quien te crees que eres para sacarme así?, sabes que?... olvídalo, me largo—dije mientras me daba la vuelta.

JADE! no me creo nadie, solo no termine de decirte que Sinjin tenia tus tijeras porque las olvidaste en clase de Canto ayer, y pues el iba a devolvértelas, no era necesario que le cortaras el cabello—dijo Beck mientras me perseguía.

Mira Beck, no defiendas a ese idiota, nadie toca mis tijeras, oíste bien? NADIE!, y además se merecia ese corte, mira como ha dejado mis tijeras, las doblo por toda la empuñadura y el grabado de los filos porque se le ocurrio cortar clables con ellas, ah! lo voy a matar si lo encuentro—dije muy molesta.

Mira Jade, el solo te hizo el favor de recojer tus tijeras, no creo que se mereciera dicho corte—dijo Beck

Si, pero nadie le dijo que cortara cables con ellas, mira las doblo!, ni siquiera le hacen daño a nadie—le decía mientras arrojaba las tijeras hacia la puerta.

Para mi mala suerte entraban por la puerta ese chico nuevo, como se llamaba? oh si!...Dominic, y esta vez viene con otro joven que jamas había visto, lance mis tijeras con tanta fuerza y furia que de seguro le haria una herida grave a alguno de ellos si se cruza en la ruta de mis tijeras.

CUIDADO! – Grito Beck

Mientras las tijeras seguían su curso en contra de ese chico nuevo, Dominic al parecer se había tirado al piso, buena decisión pero al parecer ese joven se quedo parado estatico, como si quisiera recibir el impacto de mis tijeras.

QUITATE TORPE!—esta vez fui yo la que grito.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y como un acto de reflejos, este chico detuvo mis tijeras con tan solo dos dedos y las tomo en sus manos, no había visto a nadie hacer eso y mucho menos con tanta rapidez como ese joven.

Dominic al parecer le dijo algo que nadie escucho, y ya mas tranquila al ver que el tipo nuevo no le había pasado nada, pude apreciarlo con mas detalle; era un joven alto, fornido, con una tez morena y no les voy a mentir, muy atractivo, la verdad me sorprendio mucho pero tendrá algo que ver con Dominic?, esto esta raro.

El joven nuevo se me a cerco

Creo que esto es tuyo—me dijo con una notable calma.

Oh si...es mio—dije con cierto tono aun de sorpresa.

Ah... Okey, este...nos vemos luego adiós—me dijo y luego me dio un beso en la mejilla, yo solo me quede como petrificada, habían sido tantas emociones en tampoco tiempo de las que podía soportar.

Wow!... acaso la gran Jade West fue avergonzada por un chico?, eso es algo que no pasa todos los días—dijo Beck, al parecer no me había dado cuenta de que me había sonrojado.

Este comentario me saco de un trance en el que estaba, donde me encontraba pensando en este chico y porque no podía dejar de pensar en ese beso que me dio.

Callate Tonto!—atine a decir mientras salía del lugar y me dirigía al armario del conserje.

Ya ahí me espere a que se me bajara el enrojecimiento de la cara y también tuve tiempo a solas para pensar sobre ese chico, a lo cual siempre llegue a la misma conclusión. Debo averiguar quien rayos es ese sujeto y porque me hizo sonrojar….

DOMINIC POV

WOW! Este tonto que me dieron por compañero ya comenzó a dar problemas, se le dijo que no llamara la atención pero por lo visto no entendió, además hizo sonrojar a la gotica, eso si que es nuevo al parecer... esa chica era ruda.

Después de que Alberto le devolviese sus tijeras a Jade, caminamos lo mas rápido que pudimos a una área de la escuela que no conozco, debiamos hablar en privado.

HEY Alberto! que pensabas al detener esas tijeras de esa forma?—Dije con un tono irritado.

Lo siento Bro, lo que pasa es que al aprender artes marciales me enseñaron a detener obstáculos como esos con las manos, y pues... pude detenerlo—Me dijo con toda calma.

Si, pero recuerda que somos chicos normales, no creo que los chicos normales sepan artes marciales y mucho menos que puedan detener tijeras con solo dos dedos—dije Sarcasticamente.

Si, si, lo siento, además no creo que ya con eso sea el centro de atención de todos—dijo un poco apenado.

Al salir de ese lugar extraño que al parecer era un aula vacía, caminamos por los pasillos, todos se nos quedaban viendo, de pronto sonó el timbre, revise nuestro horario para ver que clase teníamos, y vi que era la clase de ese tipo loco de Sikowits.

Hey Dom, puedo decirte Dom no es así?– dijo Alberto

Claro, llámame Dom—Dije.

Okey Dom, a donde iremos ahora o que sigue?—Cuestionaba Alberto.

Pues, nos toca Clase de Actuación, con un profesor algo extraño, que mas bien parece un vagabundo su nombre es Sikowits—Dije en un tono un poco de burla.

Sikowits?, que clase de apellido es ese—Cuestionaba asombrado Alberto.

Si, yo también pensé lo mismo, pero ya veras como es ese tipo bastante raro—Le dije.

HA! Mira quien lo dice, los raros que detienen tijeras con los dedos y participan de encubierto en una misión que nadie a podido resolver—Se burlaba Alberto.

Cállate!, Eso es clasificado, no debes andar gritándolo—le Dije en forma de regaño.

Si, si, lo que tu digas viejo – Me decía con un tono burlón Alberto.

Al llegar al salón de clases, entramos y vimos a Beck, Tori, André, Robbie, Rex, Jade aunque ella se encontraba más lejos de los demás, se veía algo pensativa, y por ultimo dando brincos estaba la eufórica Cat, esa chica aun esta en mis pensamientos.

FLASHBACK

Es por esta calle, Dominic puedes ir por ahí mira esa casa es la mia – Decia como siempre alegre Cat.

Al terminar la escuela lleve a Tori primero a su casa y luego a Cat, pues aunque la casa de la pelirroja se encontraba mas cerca quería estar mas tiempo con ella, por alguna extraña razón no puedo sacármela de los pensamientos.

Al pasar por varias calles de esta ciudad, se vienen a mi memoria vagos recuerdos, como si fueran sueños, pasamos al lado de un parque con columpios y toboganes, y vi un pequeño sueño donde me veía a mi de niño jugando ahí.

Pero que rayos?, porque tengo esta tonta impresión de haber estado aquí?,se supone que nunca había estado en L.A. bueno, al menos eso es lo que me dijo el capitán Fernando.

Listo Cat llegamos a tu casa—Dije amablemente.

Oh gracias, Dominic eh... Adiosito – Me dijo Cat, mientras se metia dando saltos hasta su casa.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Al parecer el profesor no había llegado y los chicos estaban reunidos socializando, al parecer era una buena oportunidad para presentar a Alberto, y así pueda ganarme su confianza.

Es nuestra oportunidad, te presentare con los chicos solo sígueme la corriente—Le susurre a Alberto.

Okey – Atino a decir.

Nos acercamos hacia donde estaban los chicos.

Hola—los salude

Hola que hay—contesto André junto a los demás chicos.

Quisiera presentarles a un primo, su nombre es Alberto Arandia, y también asistirá a HA. Ayer no vino pues aún se encontraba viajando ya que el no es de aquí – le comente a los chicos.

Ah Hola Alberto, yo soy Tori y ellos son Beck, André, Robbie, Rex y Cat – dijo Tori señalando a cada uno de ellos.

Al terminar de presentarlos el profesor entro por la ventana, y pidió la presentación de Alberto, la clase paso normal pero al parecer pude notar como la gótica tenía la mirada fija siempre en Alberto.

Finalmente el timbre dio final a la clase, al igual que termina este día escolar, a la salida nos separamos Alberto y yo, pues él se iría a casa en su motocicleta y yo en mi automóvil.

ALBERTO POV.

Finalmente termina este aburrido día de clases, ya tenía tiempo que no había asistido a una escuela normal, bueno si podemos llamar a esta escuela normal, al salir iba bastante distraído viendo los murales de H.A. cuando tropecé con una chica, y la cual, al impacto tiro todas sus hojas y apuntes de color negro al piso.

Oh lo siento discúlpame – Le dije de forma avergonzada.

Torpe! porque no te fija…. – dijo entrecortado la chica era esa gótica rara de esta mañana.

Nos agachamos para poder recoger todas las cosas de esa chica que habían caído al suelo. Esa chica es algo extraña y pues la verdad es bastante linda, tiene esos ojos verde-azulados que cautivan a cualquiera además, una piel hermosa color blanca.

Así que tu eres quien? – le dije quería saber quien era.

Oh es cierto no nos presentaron y el idiota de Sikowits no me presento – dijo molesta la gotica.

Solo rei algo nervioso.

Soy Jade West y tú eres Alberto no es así? – dijo esa chica.

si eso soy yo—le dije al final solte solo una risa para romper el momento.

Al instante se genero un silencio incomodo.

Bueno creo que me iré a casa – le dije a Jade.

Oh si donde vives?...puedo llevarte si quieres – pregunto Jade.

Oh gracias, vivo en el edificio Gran Paradise a unas cuadras de aquí, y traigo mi motocicleta gracias—Le dije.

Okey nos vemos...Bye – se despidió la gotica.

Al instante que me ofrecio su mano en señal de despedida, yo la tome y la jale y le di un beso en la mejilla y me retire.

JADE POV

Ese sujeto me volvió a besar y no pude hacer nada, enserio, que me esta pasando?, cuando me tiro mis cosas quise agredirlo, golpearlo directamente en la cara, pero cuando lo vi, me quede petrificada como si algo en el me embrujara o algo así.

La mirada de los demás me hizo salir de mi trance, al parecer todos habían visto a La gran Jade West no hacer nada ante semejante beso que me puso.

QUE VEN IDIOTAS!?... ACADO NO TIENEN NADA MEJOR QUE HACER!– Grite enojada.

todos salieron rápidamente del lugar.

Al salir al estacionamiento vi a Alberto alejarse en una hermosa motocicleta, al menos ya se donde vive. tome mi auto y me fui a mi casa.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Al llegar la tarde no podía sacarme de la cabeza a Alberto y su casa, será mejor que averigüe mas cosas sobre el, quizá si voy a su casa pueda averigüar algo, pero será mejor que no me vea, así que tome la decisión de ir a su casa, pero en vez de vestirme normalmente me puse unos pantalones de cuero, una chaqueta de cuero y mi casco negro, además de amarrarme el cabello, de esta forma no notara quien soy, así que tome mi motocicleta, porque lo mas seguro es que ya haya visto mi coche así que adivinara quien soy por eso tome mi motocicleta y salí con rumbo a su casa.

Al llegar a su casa note que estaba saliendo en su motocicleta, acelero muy rápido pero aun así pude alcanzarlo y comencé a perseguirlo, claro, sin que se diera cuenta.

ALBERTO POV.

Al llegar de la escuela me dispuse a descansar, pero al llegar la tarde simplemente me aburrí, así que decidí darme una vuelta por L.A, tome mis llaves y mi casco.

En un rato vuelvo, saldré a dar una vuelta – le dije a Dom.

Okey Alberto pero mantente al pendiente, recuerda que estamos en misión, no de vacaciones—dijo dom.

Si, si, lo que tu digas – le dije con un tono de altanería.

Salí hacia la calle y como de costumbre corria a altas velocidades sobre el pavimiento hasta que sono mi teléfono, por suerte llevaba los auriculares y pude contestar sin la necesidad de parar.

Hola, quien habla? – preguntaba por el teléfono.

Alberto, Soy yo, Edgardo, hackee las cámaras de la ciudad por su seguridad, esto me lo pidió el capitán Fernando y por si encontrábamos alguna pista y me di cuenta que una motocicleta te esta siguiendo desde que saliste del apartamento – dijo una voz conocida al teléfono.

Vi en el retrovisor y efectivamente había alguien siguiéndome.

Si Edgardo ya lo vi.– le dije

Mira, acelera y llevala hasta la calle 5 y da vuelta hacia la izquierda ahí esta una acera bastante alta, te recomiendo que derrapes para que vires de manera correcta, el otro conductor sin duda golpeara contra la acera – Me dijo Edgardo mientras se escuchaba el teclear de un computador.

Gracias Edgardo, te debo una – le dije al colgar la llamada.

Acelere hasta la calle 5 y al parecer mi persecutor era una chica y muy habilidosa en motocicleta, pues había conseguido seguirme el paso.

Al llegar a la vuelta hice lo que Edgardo me dijo y di una vuelta correcta mientras que la otra motocicleta impacto de lleno hacia la acera para terminar en un jardín.

Una parte de mi decía que huyera, que era mi oportunidad, pero por otro lado había algo en mi que quería descubrir quien era la chica que me perseguia.

Al llegar al lugar del impacto saque una navaja de mis botas por protección, no estaba seguro de quien era. vi a una chica lastimada sin poder caminar a causas de un tobillo herido y posiblemente torcido, además de multiples raspones.

Esta llevaba un casco a lo cual no podía ver su cara.

De pronto la tome de los brazos para que no huyera y le quite el casco, para mi sorpresa era Jade... JADE! esa chica hermosa me estaba persiguiendo.

Jade pero que estabas haciendo?–Le dije en un tono de preocupación.

Linda navaja, tiene hermosa la empuñadura de lobo – dijo tranquilamente Jade.

Pero Jade, te lastimaste?...estas bien?, porque me seguias?– dije todavía preocupado.

Acaso eso te importa?, esos son mis asuntos y no te metas – dijo secamente Jade.

Pero Jade, déjame llevarte a un hospital o a algún lugar donde revisen tus heridas—dije preocupado.

No, estoy bien y no necesito tu lastima!– Dijo lo ultimo furiosa.

Pero Jade... – dije suplicando.

Te he dicho que No!, que acaso no entiendes? – Dijo Secamente.

Pero Jade, estas lastimada, además ni puedes caminar – dije por ultima vez.

Que no entiendes idiota? puedo caminar,mira!– dijo Enfadada Jade.

Al momento de que intento pararse, vi como sentía un gran dolor en su tobillo y no podía levantarse.

Ven déjame ayudarte – le dije.

Que no estúpido!—me Dijo mientras me empujaba

Ese empujón provoco que perdiera el poco equilibrio que le quedaba y estaba por caer, así que la única forma de evitar fue abranzandola y cargandola en mis brazos.

Uff... eso estuvo cerca – le dije

Bajame, no tienes derecho a cargarme así.– me dijo

Pues no te bajare, no puedes caminar y necesitas ayuda medica – le dije casi como una orden.

Pense que ella haría que la bajara osea que se comenzara a mover y me obligara a bajarla, en lugar de eso, ella llevo sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y coloco su cabeza a la altura del pecho como si mis latidos la tranquilizaran.

Okey, pero llévame a otro lugar no a un hospital—dijo con un tono de voz entre apenado y resignado.

Claro, iremos a mi casa – le dije.

El camino a casa transcurrio en silencio, yo la cargaba hasta el apartamento donde vivía y ella seguía en esa posición bastante comoda para ambos.

Al llegar a casa, la subi por las escaleras aun cargada pues vivíamos en el piso 8, al entrar en el departamento la acosté en un sillón y fui por el botiquín, comenze a limpiar sus heridas y raspones, además de colocarle antisepticos y vendas, al final coloque una venda en su tobillo dándole pequeños masajes.

Gracias – dijo regalándome una sonrisa.

De nada, pero ahora ya me diras porque me seguias? – pregunto deseoso de una respuesta.

no... claro que no—dijo con burla aunque con una sonrisa.

cuando hablo inmediatamente me percate de que tenia roto un labio.

Puedo limpiar y curar ese labio? – pregunte aunque pensaba que la respuesta iba a ser negativa.

Ella solo asintió con la cabeza, tome un algodón lo impregne con el liquido antiseptico y comencé a limpiarle, estaba tan cerca de sus labio, esos labios que se veian dulces y apetitosos.

De pronto ella toma mi mano, la saca de su boca y me toma del cuello jalándome para estar mas cerca de ella, finalmente ella rompió ese espacio existente entre sus labios y los mios con un beso lleno de ternura pero a la vez muy sensual.

Sentía el sabor del liquido de limpieza en la boca pero eso no importaba, al separarnos de ese beso ella me mordio el labio rompiendolo también, donde al instante se asomaron pequeñas gotas de sangre.

Creo que ya estamos iguales - dijo sensualmente…

Continuara...

LES GUSTO LO ODIARON ME GUSTARIA SABER SUS COMENTARIOS DEJALOS EN UN REVIEW ACEPTO LO QUE SEA, NOS LEEMOS LUEGO


	4. Chapter 4

HOLIS CHICOS QUE TAL ? LES TRAIGO UN NUEVO CAP ESPERO Y LES GUSTE

ESTE CAPITULO ES EN AGRADECIMIENTO A ALBERTO ARANDIA GRACIAS BROU POR TU AYUDA

SIN MAS LES DEJO EL CAP

CAPITULO 4

ALBERTO POV

Creo que ya estamos iguales - dijo sensualmente

Fue lo último que alcance a oír antes de que Jade me siguiera besando, sus besos eran muy intensos pero a la vez muy tiernos es como besar a un hermoso ángel, estábamos muy entretenidos y no alcance a escuchar como estaba llegando un coche y al asensor que abría en el octavo piso fue hasta cuando vi parado a Dom, viéndonos cuando pude reaccionar Jade, me tenia hechizado bajo el encanto de sus labios.

Dom, solo carraspeo para que lo escucháramos.-interrumpo algo ?– dijo sarcásticamente.

Inmediatamente Jade, rompió nuestro beso aunque yo no quería, no sin antes morder nuevamente mi labio.

Eh... no, no interrumpes nada – dijo Jade con ironía.

bueno Alberto gracias por curarme y cargarme, nos vemos luego—se despedía Jade.

Tomo su casco y tomo dirección hacia la puerta, yo la acompañe, le abrí la puerta y me despedí dándole un tierno beso en la mejilla, pero Jade me jalo y me dio otro sensual pero muy tierno beso en los labios.

Nos vemos mañana – dijo Regalándome una sonrisa.

Vi por la ventana como Jade salía del edificio cojeando un poco pero ya caminando mejor. "Soy un tonto, ella perdió su motocicleta"-pensé mientras corría hacia la calle cuando Salí vi como se alejaba en un taxi saco la mano y me hiso un gesto que significa adiós.

Entre al edificio nuevamente y trate de tomar el asensor pero este ya había subido así que tome las escaleras. Entre en el apartamento y vi a Dom, tomando una soda y leyendo el libro "el arte de la guerra"

HEY BROH!... hay algo ahí entre Jade y tu no? – dijo burlonamente Dom.

ahh no lo se – le dije con simpleza.

Como no lo sabes?, pero si casi te estaba tragando cuando entre – dijo entre risas.

Si, pero no se – dije ocultando mi gran felicidad por dentro.

Oh si, cuéntame, que paso?... como lograste traer a esa chica hasta aquí?—dijo Dom.

Pues es una larga historia—dije.

En ese momento le conte a Dom todo lo que había pasado de como Jade, me había seguido y de como choco y de como la traje a curar y ella me beso.

WOW BROH!, eso es increíble y que, son novios o algo así? – dijo curioso Dom.

Eh... te digo que no se, no se lo pude preguntar - dije con tristeza.

Oh, entiendo, será mejor que no te hagas ilusiones pues recuerda que a nuestro lado cualquier persona corre peligro - me dijo Dom.

Si, lo se, eso es lo que me preocupa – dije un poco cabizbajo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hoy es un nuevo dia, iremos a HA y veré a Jade eso es lo que me mantiene contento.

Nos vamos – dijo Dom.

Si ya voy – dije aun en mi habitación

Salimos rumbo a H.A. y yo me fui todo el camino retando a Dom desde mi motocicleta haber quien llegaba mas rápido.

Al llegar vi a mi hermoso angel que me robo el sueño anoche, como platicaba con ese chico llamado Robbie, lo cual me hizo morir de celos, me acerque a donde estaban ellos.

Hola – dije a ambos.

Que hay grandote – me dijo ese muñeco llamado Rex.

Que tal? – le dije.

Cuando trato de saludar de beso a Jade, ella me batea y me deja con los labios estirados. Que le pasa a esta chica? acaso ella me ignoro?.

corri hacia ella y la alcance.

Que te pasa? – le dije un poco nervioso.

Acaso te interesa? – me dijo fríamente. mientras se alejaba

Al decir esto me dejo totalmente confundido, ayer no soltaba mis labios y hoy no quiere siquiera saber de mi.

Entramos a la primera clase y Jade se sento en una esquina, lo primero que hice es ir a sentarme cerca de ella, cuando lo noto se cambio de lugar quitándole su asiento a Robbie y mandándolo cerca de mi. En el almuerzo me ignoro totalmente y así transcurrio todo el dia hasta la ultima clase con Sikowits donde notamos que no asistió, la clase concluyo, y cuestione a uno de los chicos.

Alguien ha visto a Jade? – pregunte.

No, no la hemos visto desde el almuerzo—comentaron todos.

Okey – les dije con desilusión.

Regrese al aula para revisar si no había llegado y revise la escuela, haber si la encontraba hasta que todo el mundo se había ido me quede solo en la escuela, ya resignado me fui hacia la salida, pero mientras pasaba por el armario del conserje sentí como alguien me jalaba hasta meterme dentro y cerrar la puerta. rápidamente me puse en una posición de pelea.

No vas a golpearme o si? – dijo la voz que buscaba por toda la escuela.

Jade que hace….—fui interrumpido por un sorpresivo beso.

Seguía el ritmo de ese beso pero cuando recordé lo que había pasado en este día me hizo romper el beso.

Que te pasa? – le dije molesto – toda la mañana me ignoras y gritas y ahora vienes y me besas?—continúe.

Ah eso – dijo ella tranquilamente.

Si al parecer nada mas estas jugando – le dije aun molesto.

Ella no contesto solo me beso pero al igual que el anterior lo rompi.

Te estaba poniendo confundido y celoso, Confundido te ves mas sexy, hubieras visto tu cara – dijo entre risas.

Osea que te divertias!?– le dije, levantando una ceja.

Mas o menos – me decía mientras se acercaba y me volvía a besar.

Ella continuaba besándome hasta que recordé lo que Dom me dijo, debía averiguar sobre si teníamos algo o no.

Oye Jade puedo preguntar algo sin que te enojes?– dije un poco avergonzado mientras rompia un beso.

Dime – me dijo mientras acariciaba mi mejilla.

Bueno, son suposiciones mias – le dije sonrojado.

Si, ya dimelo o quieres que te caye a besos – dijo seductoramente.

Quería saber si somos novios o algo así– dije nervioso ante la negativa de mi acompañante.

Oh eso – me dijo.

De pronto me dio otro beso pero diferente a los anteriores este estaba cargado de ternura.

Eso responde tu pregunta – me dijo coquetamente.

Eh creo que si – le dije.

Me largo de aquí – dijo mientras salía del armario.

"Ahora que hice mal?"-pensaba.

Oye pero Jade, aun no se si somos algo – le dije desesperado y nervioso.

Ah pues con eso, pasa por mi a las 7:00 y no me hagas esperar ahí te dire todo – me dijo al terminar me regalo una maliciosa sonrisa.

De nuevo a las dudas, acaso Jade me quería o solo estaba jugando, estaba definitivamente confundido, peor que antes. Corrí al estacionamiento para alcanzar a Jade pero solo vi como se alejaba esta chica.

Esto va a ser un problema – dije para mi mismo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"¿Que es lo que me esta pasando?" – es la pregunta que ronda por mi mente una y otra vez.

Esta chica, Jade, me estaba sacando de mi rutina, sentía algo por ella?. Claro, eso era evidente, pero, porque la primera vez que la vi estaba por asesinarme con unas tijeras?, cuando la vi casi babeo al ver esa piel color porcelana, y ese cabello negro azabache, y sobre todo esos ojos verde-azulados que me hechizaban. lo único que pude hacer fue detener esas tijeras.

Quizá sí, el amor a primera vista si exista y el mío se llama Jade West, me siento feliz pues ella me beso y eso es una buena señal no?. La verdad ya no entiendo nada, ella me besa y juega conmigo, aunque eso se sienta genial. además hay cosas por las que hay que preocuparse.

Jade me gusta, pero sere capaz de exponerla ante peligros?, eso también me tiene tenso.

"Recuerda Alberto, todos los que se encuentren con nosotros corren peligro" – las palabras de Dom retumbaban en mi mente.

Tengo miedo de que a Jade le pase algo por mi culpa, y si se entera de quien soy en realidad?...que pasa si me odia?. Mi cabeza estaba llena de dudas, además de sentir un millón de sentimientos encontrados, mi cabeza solo daba vueltas y vueltas.

La verdad el sentimiento que más domina es el miedo, que pasa si Jade me rechaza?... o peor aun, si por culpa mía le pasa algo!?, no quiero repetir la historia.

FLASHBACK

Me encuentro felizmente enamorado, tengo una hermosa chica que amo. que mas puedo pedir?.

Quien diría que nuestra felicidad duraría tan poco. Su nombre era Ambar, era hija del capitán de policía de Texas, donde actualmente estaba estudiando.

Llevábamos 5 meses aun de estar saliendo, pero ella había hecho mi vida tan feliz, sin ella sentía que mi vida no tenia sentido.

Un dia caminábamos por el parque cuando una camioneta se nos atravesó, se bajaron tipos encapuchados y nos subieron a Ambar y a mi. Nos llevaron aun sitio cerca del desierto, me dieron un golpe y me dejaron inconsciente, me desperté una hora mas tarde, me encontraba atado a una silla busque a Ambar pero no la veía.

20 minutos mas tarde entraron dos tipos con ella atada y la arrojaron cerca mio, ella lloraba descontroladamente, después entro un tipo raro y alto la tomo en sus brazos y le dio una bofetada.

Mas te vale niña bonita, que tu padre cumpla con mis condiciones o te mueres – dijo burlonamente.

Ella solo lloraba y yo gritaba que la soltara.

¡CALLATE!– grito ese tipo, llamo a dos sujetos los cuales me golpearon para que me callara.

Ese maldito tomo el celular de Ambar y le marco a su padre, le grito y le dijo varias cosas.

Tres días habían pasado desde ese maldito dia en que nos agarraron estos malditos, veía como Ambar lloraba todo el tiempo, esos idiotas la violaban cuando se les antojaba hacerlo, y yo me moria de rabia e impotencia sin poder hacer absolutamente nada, finalmente cuando pensamos que nada era peor su padre intento un rescate aunque fracaso, entraron en el cuarto donde nos tenían cautivos.

Tomala, tomala a ella – dijo el tipo a uno de los imbeciles que abusaba de ella.

Así que tu padre quizo hacerse el héroe verdad? – dijo burlonamente.

Haber que sentirá al ver a su hija muerta – dijo ese maldito, yo me quede perplejo, sabia lo que seguia, sin dudar esos malditos lo haran, y yo solo me quedare mirando, intente liberarme, ese desgraciado aserco el cañon de su arma a la frente de Ambar, y como si hubiera pasado todo en horas apretó el gatillo, pude ver miedo y temor en sus ojos, yo grite de impotencia la vi morir frente a mis ojos.

Esos tipos me golpearon para que me callara hasta dejarme inconsiente, al despertar me encontraba en una bolsa negra para basura, el cuerpo sin vida de la que fue mi novia estaba junto conmigo, no se si pensaron que de la golpiza que me dieron me mataron, o solo lo hicieron para que avisara a su padre y ya no buscaran mas... me hubieran asesinado.

Fuimos encontrados dos horas después por la policía, estaba en estado de shock, callado, con la mirada perdida y Ambar en mis brazos muerta, segun los reportes me encotraron acariciando su cabeza... no recuerdo cuando llegaron y cuando me la quitaron de mis brazos.

Su funeral fue al dia siguiente, no supe nada mas, en cuanto a mi, estuve encerrado 1 mes en el hospital, pues los golpes que recibí me habían causado gran daño.

1 mes después.

¡Pero señor, no puede dejar la muerte de su hija impune! – le grite al capitán de policía mientras azotaba la mesa de su escritorio.

Lo se, a mi también me dolio mucho, esto es mas grande de lo que pensamos, nadie sabe donde se encuentran esos malditos y pues la FBI ya investiga... a mi solo me queda esperar, tengo una esposa y otros 2 hijos que no quiero perder de la misma forma. – me dijo con la mirada agachada.

Pues para mi es un cobarde por no buscar a los asesinos de su hija – le dije muy molesto. y me di vuelta, azote su puerta rompiendo el cristal del centro de esta.

Me retire de ahí no sin antes robarle una arma calibre 9 mm, porque pensaba que esos malditos podrían ir por mi esta vez.

Ese mismo dia a las 2:00 AM

Me desperté sudando y llorando, era la misma pesadilla, la misma maldita pesadilla de todas las noches, ella gritando y diciendo porque no me protegiste mientras volvían a mi mente aquellas imágenes donde era violada y finalmente donde le disparaban en la cabeza.

No queria volver a tenerlas, no podia soportar otra serie de esos recuerdos, tome el arma que le robe a su padre, la puse dentro de mi boca esperando a que esos recuerdos taladraran mi mente una vez mas, y asi encontrar el vacio que ocasionara mi suicidio esa madrugada.

No fue asi, los recuerdos que llegaron fueron otros, recuerdos que me hicieron sentir mas cobarde que el padre de Ambar, recuerdos de nuestras salidas, besos, cenas, comidas, nuestros dias en el colegio, recuerdos de ella riendo.

Saque el arma de mi boca, grite llorando por lo que vi, esos recuerdos me obligaban a seguir vivo, aunque no me decian que buscara venganza, si no a superar lo vivido y seguir adelante, yo, mi mente y mi cuerpo me obligaban a buscar venganza, y lo iba a hacer.

Esa madrugada no pude dormir, me pase la madrugada ideando una estrategia para buscar esa venganza que tanto anhelaba, o bien, moriria en el intento.

Sabia que eran mas de 30 hombres, sabia que cargaban armas grandes, recuerdo el olor del lugar, y de sonido, solo el de el girar de un molino, y solo hay un lugar en toda texas con un molino.

Al fin pude conciliar un poco el sueño aunque eran poco mas de las 5:00 am pero mi esperanza de venganza me había dejado agotado y cai en un profundo sueño.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Me desperté muy tarde, eran las 11:00 am cuando un rayo de sol entraba por la ventana, me levante tome una ducha, en ese momento recordé mi plan de venganza eso me hizo sonreír amargamente, me vesti rápidamente con ropa de cuero, tome un pasamontañas y pase a desayunar un poco pues el lugar que me esperaba estaba unas 4 horas del lugar donde vivía, tome el arma que le robe al papa de Ambar y un cuchillo con una empuñadura de Lobo, que ella me había regalado en mi cumpleaños.

Saque mi motocicleta y acelere con rumbo a ese maldito lugar que me había quitado a Ámbar.

Eran cerca de las 5 de la tarde cuando arribe a ese lugar, vi a hombres afuera con armas largas y yo solo tenia esa 9 mm que me había robado, me coloque cerca de una colina de arena que había ahí y oculte mi motocicleta, pude ver que eran como 4 hombres que estaban con armas largas y se me ocurrió una gran idea, coloque mi motocicleta rompi mi playera y la moje de gasolina hasta que estaba empapada con el combustible lo coloque en posición de modo que la motocicleta cayera justo en el lugar donde estaban esos malditos.

Encendi mi playera la puse cerca del tanque y arroje mi motocicleta, cuando lo vieron esos sujetos se acercaron, y les exploto quemando instantáneamente a todos, me acerque rápido, tome sus armas largas y su ropa al fin podrían entrar.

Entre rápidamente vi a muchos tipos igual de armados así que rápidamente entre y fui a ocultarme detrás de unas cajas metálicas,por suerte no me vieron, continue ahí escondido.

"Morire por ti mi amor y al fin estaremos juntos "– pensaba.

Segundos depues Sali de mi escondrijo y comenze a disparar alcanze a darle a unos 5 quizas, aunque tuve que ocultarme otra vez, pues esos malditos respondian a mi fuego, así inicio un tiroteo cruzado.

Despues de unos 10 mins. de tiroteo casi no tenia balas, había matado a unos 13 pero aun habían mas, estaba perdido me tenían acorralado y ellos continuaban disparando, un ultimo grito fue de de dolor al ser alcanzado por una bala, esos imbéciles reconocieron mis voz.

Lo herimos!... ya no podrá huir – dijeron entre burlas.

No dejen que escape pagara por todo lo que hizo – decía el jefe de esos tipos.

Estaba perdido, de eso no había duda. Vi hacia el techo, no tenia esperanza, pero estaba feliz, moriría, pero al menos me llevaría a muchos de esos idiotas al infierno.

Esto es por ti Ambar!– grite mientras me paraba como podía, y comenze a disparar las ultimas balas que me quedaban.

Pude ver como le daba a varios sujetos mas mientras el jefe se ocultaba bajo una mesa, un sonido estruendoso se oyó fuera de la habitación donde tenia rato, estábamos con nuestro tiroteo cuando pude ver como entraba un sujeto con un traje completo negro y dos armas pequeñas y comenzó a dar en los blancos de esos tipos, aun tenia esperanza, ese sujeto había entrado y estaba acabando con todos ellos.

Logre divisar como a lo lejos huia ese maldito del jefe que se escabuhia, intente avisar a ese raro sujeto pero se encontraba ocupado, sin importarme nada corri entre las balas, logre alcanzar a ese sujeto a unos metros fuera del lugar, ya que se encontraba corriendo por el desierto de Texas, lo derribe pero para mi mala fortuna había olvidado mi arma dentro de la habitación anterior.

Recordé tener mi navaja en una de mis botas, la saque y pude amenazar a ese sujeto, se encontraba indefenso así que coloque mi cuchillo cerca de su estomago y lo tome por el cuello.

Mirame a los ojos MALDITO DESGRACIADO – Grite furioso.

Tu, Tu, tu eres ese chico que estaba con la hija del policía – Dijo Aterrorizado.

Me recuerdas IMBECIL!?– grite

Por favor, por piedad, no me hagas daño, te dare lo que quieras dinero, fortuna lo que tu quieras – me decía ese estúpido.

PIEDAD? Ruegas por piedad!?– rei ironico.

Por favor, ten piedad de mi!– Dijo muy melancolico.

JA! ACASO TU TUVISTE PIEDAD DE AMBAR IDIOTA!?– Le grite.

Acto seguido atravesé mi navaja en su maldito cuerpo, eso me producia una sonrisa, al fin había cobrado vengaza. El cuerpo de ese sujeto cayo en la arena sin vida, pude ver un collar con la inicial A, era de Ambar, ese maldito se lo había robado, la tome en mis manos ese seria mi ultimo recuerdo.

HEY CHICO! - Oí gritar al tipo de negro que estaba detrás de mi, ese era el mismo sujeto que ma había salvado anteriormente.

Pude ver como se acercaba a mi, pero todo se veía borroso, de pronto no sentí nada, me había desmayado.

Chico, chico despierta – Oi una voz que me hablaba.

Me encontraba en una habitación de hospital, sentía un pequeño dolor en la pierna pues trate de levantarme ¿Qué hacia aqui?, solo recordaba que había caído.

Que me paso? – pregunte.

Te desmayaste a causa de la perdida de sangre, por el impacto de bala que recibiste en la pierna, afortunadamente no entro tan profundo, ya te retiraron la bala, y pues estas fuera de peligro – dijo ese extraño sujeto.

Oh... y que paso, con esos malditos? – pregunte.

Eh... todos están o muertos o pagando 50 o mas años en la cárcel, oye eres muy habilidoso, te encontrabas con alguien o alguien te ayudo con esos sujetos?, pues eran mas de 30, estabas solo o te ayudaron – me dijo tranquilamente.

Estaba solo – le conteste.

Oh ese fue una gran hazaña, aunque si no llegaba en el momento justo, pudiste haber muerto. Porque lo hiciste? – me pregunto intrigado.

Por venganza... esos malditos mataron al amor de mi vida – dije mientras se me resbalaba una lagrima por la mejilla.

Oh... Ambar era tu novia cierto? – me dijo.

Si, como lo sabes? – pregunte

Se cosas, que ni siquiera te imaginas – me dijo.

Okey, y porque fuiste a salvarme? – pregunte.

Es muy sencillo, tu moto al estallar nos aviso, y pues me mandaron a investigar, lo que me encontré fue al criminal mas peligroso, eso fue genial – me dijo.

oh ya veo. – conteste.

Ese extraño metio su mano a su bolsillo saco una tarjeta y una pequeña caja puso la caja en la mesa que tenia a lado de la camilla y me dio la tarjeta.

Toma llamame cuando te recuperes, necesitamos a chicos como tu – me dijo.

vi un numero telefónico aunque sin nombre.

Puedo saber el nombre de quien me salvo? – pregunte.

Ah, pues soy Fernando, Fernando McDonald - dijo.

Okey, muchas gracias Fernando – le dije.

Mande a componer eso espero no te moleste – me dijo señalando la pequeña caja que había dejado en la mesa.

Acto seguido se retiro, abri la pequeña caja vi el collar de Ambar, totalmente brillante y limpio, lo tome y me lo puse lo aprete contra mi pecho.

Algo en mi decía que tenia que llamar a Fernando, algo me decía que el peleaba con lo que los demás no podían y quería estar dentro, fuera lo fuera, Por Ambar, por esas personas inocentes que son victimas de los que ni siquiera merecen vivir.

Te prometo que a nadie le pasara lo que te paso a ti mi amor, te lo prometo, no lo permitiré... es por ti Ambar- dije en un susurro y aun con su collar en mi pecho

Desde ese dia había tomado una decisión y esa seria entrar a lo que sea que Fernando estaba quería encerrar y matar a cualquier maldito que se atreviera a lastimar a gente inocente.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Aún tenía ese collar y era mi más grande recuerdo, lo usaba siempre debajo de mi camiseta, era horrible recordar todo eso, pero al mismo tiempo me daba las fuerzas necesarias para continuar.

Bueno no sabre nada si no me doy prisa, pues ya son las 6:15 pm y si no me doy prisa no llegare a tiempo de recoger a Jade.

Me meti rápidamente a la ducha y fui a cambiarme no sin antes repetir el sermón de Dom acerca de las chicas y las personas que están cerca nuestro.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Okey son 6:55 pm estoy a tiempo" – pensé, llegue caminando a casa de Jade, pues ella me mando un mensaje que no llevase mi motocicleta, que planeara esa chica ahora?, con ella no se sabe que se puede esperar.

Al estar mas cerca de su casa pude verla a ella, se veía tan preciosa, estaba sentada en la acera de su casa vestía todo de negro, lo cual hacia resaltar su hermoso color porcelana, y sus ojos verde-azulados que me volvían loco, estaba ahí sola pude ver una hermosa motocicleta estacionada a la par de ella. Me apresure pues los nervios y la curiosidad me estaban matando.

Hola Jade—dije, mientras era interrumpido por un beso inesperado.

Hola – me dijo al terminar ese beso, cargado de pasión y con una sonrisa, yo me quede sencillamente anonadado.

Nos vamos o prefieres estarme mirando como estúpido – me dijo irónicamente.

Yo solo rei, pues me había dejado en un trance.

Pido un taxi – le pregunte, su única respuesta fue arrojarme unas llaves.

Tu conduces – me dijo mientras subía a esa motocicleta.

Okey, pero a donde iremos – le pregunte intrigado.

Al cine – contesto sin mucho interés.

Y ahí estaban de nuevo las dudas, en un momento era cariñosa y al otro no le importaba nada, bueno no resolveré nada si solo me quedo pensando, arranque la motocicleta y salimos rumbo al cine.

A medida que avanzábamos sentí como Jade se aferraba con fuerza a mi en un buen y fuerte abrazo por la cintura, eso me agradaba, aunque me daba mas dudas a caso Jade, la gran Jade West sentía miedo? de pronto tuvimos que parar a causa de un semáforo.

Oye Jade, pude notar que estas aferrada a mí con fuerza, si sientes miedo puedes sostenerte de los andamios de la moto, que están a cada lado – le dije.

Te molesta al conducir? – pregunto desilusionada.

No, claro que no, yo decía por si te sentías insegura – dije apenado.

NO!, aferrada a ti me haces sentir más segura – dijo ella cariñosamente.

No creía lo que Jade acababa de decir, eso era un gran paso, al fin después de unos minutos de conducir en el trafico llegamos al cine.

Al llegar al estacionamiento del cine pude colocar la motocicleta en un sitio y jade se bajo sin decir nada, camino al interior del cine y ni siquiera volteaba a ver si iba tras ella, yo caminaba lo mas deprisa que podía pero no alcazaba a Jade, hasta que la perdi de vista, saque mi teléfono para marcarle para saber donde estaba cuando alguien me tapaba los ojos.

Sabia perfectamente que era Jade ese olor tan agradable que ella despedia, era inconfundible.

Quien soy? – pregunto Jade.

Eh no se dame una pista – le dije curioso.

OH, aquí hay una – dijo ella mientras aun me tapaba los ojos y me plantaba un buen beso.

Disfrute ese beso era único ese sabor que producían sus labios, ese aroma, ese perfume, el dulce efecto que se producia cuando su cabello rozaba mi piel, hacia que se me erizara la piel.

Ya sabes quien soy? – me dijo.

Eh quizás, aun no estoy seguro – le dije intrigado.

Okey aquí te va otra pista – me dijo mientras me seguía besando.

Eso se sentía genial, el como Jade me besaba, era una sensación difícil de explicar, estaba tan comodo hasta que Jade, me interrumpio.

Ya es hora de la película – dijo.

Pelicula? – le pregunte .

Si, ya compre los boletos mira – me decía mientras me daba dos boletos para la función de 7:45 pm, era una película de terror, era Anabelle.

Vi mi reloj y vi que eran las 7:30.

Aún faltan 15 minutos - le dije haciendo un puchero e intentando besarla pero esta vez me rechazo.

Ve por las palomitas y te espero dentro de la sala es la 8 por cierto – me dijo mientras la veía alejarse.

De nuevo nos encontrábamos con las dudas, Jade me había besado anteriormente y había comprado los boletos, me tapo los ojos y me beso repetidas veces, acaso me da a entender que solo le serviré para divertirse? y solo puedo besarla cuando ella lo haga?, la verdad esas preguntas me atormentaban.

Llegue a la dulceria del cine, compre las palomitas mas grandes que encontré y dos refrescos los mas grandes que vi, además de unos dulces y chocolates. Si solo estaba jugando al menos disfrutaría la película, pague y me fui a la sala.

una vez dentro de la sala, busque a Jade y la vi, se veía mas hermosa con poca luz sus ojos resaltaban aun mas, había algo dentro de mi que decía que Jade no solo jugaba, pero su comportamiento describia lo contrario.

Jade! – susurraba su nombre.

Por aquí – me dijo.

Vi a su lado que habían varias butacas vacías, no le tome importancia así que solo me senté y le ofreci palomitas, aunque amaba comer palomitas, francamente hasta yo las vi demasiado grandes.

Quieres palomitas? – le pregunte.

Claro pasamelas – me dijo.

En un rato estábamos en un silencio un poco incomodo, un chico intento sentarse a lado de Jade, era un chico de apariencia friki y Jade lo fulmino con la mirada, así que decidio moverse varias filas adelante.

Al parecer la película empezaba y el cine no estaba lleno, había de hecho bastantes asientos vacios, Jade aprovecho esto y se acostó alrededor de varias butacas y coloco su cabeza entre mis piernas.

Oye – le dije juguetonamente mientras acomodaba un mechon de cabello tras su oreja.

Que... te molesta?- pregunto Jade.

No, claro que no – le dije avergonzado.

Okey entonces calla y pásame la charola de palomitas y dulces – me dijo con un sonrisa.

Jade coloco en el piso las palomitas y comenzó a comerlas, yo al principio pensé en no pedirle pero después sentí ganas de comer palomitas.

Jade, podrias darme palomitas por favor – le dije ya viendo la película.

Shhh, guarda silencio – me dijo dándome una palmadita en la nariz muy tiernamente.

Acto seguido tomo varias palomitas y me las acerco pensé tomarlas con la mano pero Jade me detuvo.

Shhh abre la boca tontito – me dijo muy cariñosamente.

Comi las palomitas, era de nuevo la dulce Jade, aunque no estaba seguro de cuanto tiempo duraría, pero disfrutaría ese momento.

Pronto la película iba avanzando y Jade se subido de nuevo a las butacas, pero esta vez se acomodo de modo que se abrazo a mi y sus pies en otras dos asientos, disfrutaba estar así. Jade tomo un empaque con chocolates, me miro y los abrió, intento darme un pero se lo comio.

Que mala eres!... me ilucionas con el chocolate y te lo comes – le dije en un susurro divertido.

Claro y apenas empiezo – me dijo malévolamente.

Finalmente la película termino, intente pararme pues se me había acalambrado una pierna, recordé que Jade estaba abrazada a mi, y no pude moverme.

Si quieres moverte, tendras que cargarme – me dijo con un sonrisa al final.

Okey, okey – dije mientras la cargaba fuera de la sala del cine.

seguimos caminando hasta salir del cine.

Adonde iremos ahora Jade? – le pregunte.

Eh no se, a cualquier parte, o que tal aquí cerca hay una cafetería, quisieras ir? – me dijo.

Si, si vayamos – le conteste.

Subimos nuevamente a la motocicleta y salimos hacia la cafeteria.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ya en la cafeteria, cada quien ordeno un café yo pedí un capuchino de avellana extraespumoso, mientras que Jade pidió un café negro con dos de azúcar, al servirnos Jade tomo ambos cafes y le dio un sorbo al mio y le quedo un poco de espuma en la nariz, sin que se diera cuenta, cosa que me parecio adorable, intente limpiárselo con mi dedo y pues Jade me sorprendio con un beso, lleno de dulzura, eso me daba mas dudas, debería resolverlas y pronto, me arme de valor y le pregunte a Jade.

Jade, por favor tengo algo que preguntarte y quiero que me lo contestes lo mas sincero que puedas por favor – le dije en un tono serio.

Si, claro o bueno lo intentare – me dijo suponiendo a lo que iba a hacer.

mi corazón se aceleraba mas y comenzaba a sudar pero ya no había marcha atrás tenia que preguntar.

Jade, somos algo o mas bien somos novios? – dije preocupado por la respuesta.

Jade pensó por un momento y luego dio una sonrisa malévola.

Oh, no claro que no – me dijo con simpleza.

No, esa era su respuesta, yo solo estaba lleno de ilusiones, esa chica me volvia loco y ahora me rechazaba era algo que iba a superar, estaba en un trance estaba seguro que su respuesta iba a ser si, pero quizás me ilusione de mas o solo era mi imaginación, de lo que estaba seguro era que estaba en un trance del que no podía salir.

HEY CHICO DESPIERTA! ALBERTO REACCIONA! – oi decir a Jade esa dulce voz que me sacaba de mi trance que ella misma provoco.

Como puedes ser tan cruel, me ilusionas, me besas y dices que no quieres nada, okey Jade si solo vas a jugar dimelo, por fa….—fui interrumpido por un suave beso de Jade.

Interrumpi ese beso pues estaba molesto, no, mas bien avergonzado, no estaba furioso, pero si triste, ya no sabia lo que sentía.

haber chico o bueno Alberto aclaremos las cosas – dijo Jade divertida y riendo.

Eso hizo que realmente me enojara, pues.. acaso eso no era mas que un juego para ella?, que jugaria cada que se aburriera?.

Mira te la pondré fácil por el bien de ambos, tu nunca me has pedido nada así que no podemos ser novios si tu no me lo has pedido – me dijo entre risillas.

Cuando Jade dijo eso abri los ojos como platos, no podía creer lo Jade decía.

Jade West...quieres ser mi novia? – pregunte ampliamente feliz.

Claro que si, torpe ya era hora que lo preguntaras, te juro que si no lo hacias en los próximos 30 mins, me ibas a obligar a pedírtelo yo – dijo mientras se veía interrumpida por mi labios.

Al fin Jade West, si me quería, me amaba y ahora era mi novia.

Tuve que planear todo esta cita y darte varios detalles e insinuaciones para que te dieras cuenta tontito ya era hora – me decía Jade entre besos.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Despues de media hora mas sali de la mano con Jade de la cafeteria, y eso me llenaba de orgullo al fin era novio de Jade West, estaba feliz y estaba enormemente enamorado de esa chica.

Subimos a la motocicleta, y al llegar a su casa la deje ahí, le quería dejar la moto, pero Jade lo impidió, me dijo que la llevara pues ya eran mas de las 11:00 pm y aunque no lo admitiera creo que sentía preocupación por mi.

Sali después de un rato de casa de Jade, y en 5 minutos, llegue a mi apartamento, entre a mi cuarto y me tire en la cama lleno de felicidad, de pronto sono mi teléfono era un SMS, era Jade, lo abri de inmediato "llevo como 5 mins. sin verte y ya te extraño. JADE" eso si me había soprendido.

Me acosté tratando de dormir pero francamente no pude conciliar el sueño por tanta alegría. Hasta que finalmente el cansancio domino mi cuerpo y me dormi, para ello ya serian las 3:00 am.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Un nuevo dia iniciaba, era temprano y aunque no dormi mucho me siento demasiado feliz como para que el cansancio se apodere de mi, la razón de me alegría tenia dos hermosos ojos verde-azulados, un color de cabello negro azabache y una piel color porcelana, y su nombre era Jade West, por fin la veria de nuevo, había sido solo una noche la que no la vi pero para mi había sido un eternidad. En ese momente me meti a la ducha, tome una corta y sali a cambiarme, estaba cambiándome cuando sono mi PearPhone, era un SMS y era de Jade.

"Pasa por mi por favor, te espero con ansias, te quiero. Jade" decía ese mensaje.

Wow como había logrado eso que Jade fuera mi novia?, aun no lo creía totalmente.

Ya listo baje a tomar un jugo y pan tostado a la cocina, vi a Dom con un libro la verdad no le di importancia, comi tan rápido como pude y sali con mis llaves por Jade, iba tan rápido pero fui interrumpido por Dom.

A donde vas tan temprano? – me dijo curioso.

Por asuntos – le dije sin mostrar ningúna emoción.

Okey pero recuerda nada de causar sospechas bla blá bla bla bla – me decía Dom. Todos los días tenia que pasar por el mismo sermón de Dom así que casi no lo tomaba en cuenta.

Sali en dirección a casa de Jade, llegue lo mas rápido posible y vi a Jade sentada en la acera de su casa con sus cosas, se veía tan hermosa ahí que me quede embobado viendo.

HEY ALBERTO SE QUE SOY IRRESISTIBLE PERO YA TENEMOS QUE IRNOS – me dijo, fueron palabras que me sacaban de mi trance.

Oh si lo siento, discúlpame Jade – le dije con un poco de vergüenza

Ya olvídalo – me dijo cariñosamente mientras se acercaba a mi y me besaba, ese beso era de lo mas tierno y jamas quería terminarlo.

Tuvimos que separnos finalmente y subimos a la moto y salimos rumbo a la escuela, iba en camino conduciendo cuando unos pensamientos llegaron a mi cabeza, acaso Jade no quería que sus amigos se enteraran de lo nuestro?, seria capaz de soportar eso, pero que tal si eso no le importaba, no sabia que hacer.

Al fin llegamos a HA y al bajar vi que todos nuestros amigos estaban reunidos, incluso ya estaba Dom exceptuando a Tori. Bajamos de la moto y mientras la estacionaba vi que Jade me esperaba, y las dudas volvían a mi cabeza.

Oye Jade si quieres podemos ocultar lo nuestro de tus amigos – hice esa pregunta sin pensar.

Jade se me quedo viendo bastante seria y estaba pensándolo, de pronto sin pensarlo Jade me planta un beso enfrente de ellos, podían vernos de eso estoy seguro así que eso resolvia mis dudas no le importaba que ellos supieran de lo nuestro.

Eso resuelve tu duda o acaso tu quieres ocultarlo – me dijo Jade acariciando mi mejilla.

No, no es eso es que yo crei que – fui interrumpido por otro beso.

Ya no pienses nada y sígueme – me dijo tomándome la mano.

caminábamos hacia todos los chicos, sin duda ese era un gran orgullo para mi, el lograr que Jade fuera mi novia.

JADE POV.

Al fin sentía tranquilidad y ese sentimiento que muchos llaman mariposas en el estomago lo sentía cuando estaba con Alberto, lo amaba francamente, ese chico era mi obsecion.

Llegamos a donde estaban todos no pude ver a Vega aunque su horrible hermana si estaba.

Holis – me saludo Cat.

Hola – le conteste.

Oye chica no nos contaras de tu nuevo galán – dijo André

MMM creo que no – dije con simpleza.

Si, Jade cuéntanos – dijo Cat.

HEY chicos ahí viene Tori – dijo Beck.

Vean viene con un desconocido – dijo Robbie.

Pude ver como Tori y un extraño sujeto bajaron del automóvil del papa de Vega y caminaban hacia nosotros, también vi como Alberto y Dom miraban de una manera extraña a ese sujeto es como si lo conocieran o supieran algo de el.

Hola chicos, el es Alfredo y pues es mi amigo –dijo Tori.

A lo que Dom y Alberto respondieron con una mirada asesina hacia Alfredo…

LES GUSTO? LO ODIARON? QUISIERA SABER LO QUE PIENSA DEJALO EN UN REVIEW GRACIAS


	5. Chapter 5

HOLIS CHICOS COMO ESTAN? BUENO COMO LO PROMETIMOS AQUÍ UN NUEVO CAP, AGRADESCO A ALBERTO ARANDIA POR SER UN AYUDA ASÍ COMO UN BUEN CRITICO ADEMAS DE J A FREDO, BROU ESTE CAPITULO ESTA DEDICADO PARA TI, BUENO NO LOS ABURRO MAS AQUÍ EL CAP.

CAPITULO 5

ALFREDO POV

Me encuentro llegando a Los Ángeles. Acabo de llegar desde Inglaterra en un caso de un asesino serial, la verdad cuando pase por la central me avisaron que había ya dos agentes trabajando en el caso, no entiendo el porque me enviaron, pero bueno no resolveré nada quedándome solo en el aeropuerto así que salí con rumbo a la ciudad, no conozco a nadie aquí y, a diferencia del resto de los demás agentes yo no recibo viáticos ni coches ni nada, solo vengo con una mochila y ropa eso es todo lo que necesito.

Camino por las calles y me admiro de ver tantos chicos normales caminando de la mano con sus novias, la verdad los envidio, son chicos con vidas normales no como la mía donde solo me espera o matar o morir.

Voy de calle en calle, de pronto veo a una chica media latina algo distraída, llamó mi atención? Si, pues al parecer era la única joven en esa parte de la ciudad que no tenía acompañante.

Esa chica estaba distraída con su teléfono, como los llaman?, creo que pearphones, vi que esa chica caminaba hacia la calle donde el semáforo de peatones estaba por cambiar, vi como un camión a alta velocidad se acercaba peligrosamente a ella, ya más cerca vi como esa latina llevaba unos audífonos por lo cual no escuchaba al camión acercarse, rápidamente corrí hacia ella, me avente a ella, arrojándonos de la calle a la acera, de modo que ninguno saliera lastimado, aunque yo quede debajo de ella, ella se quedó mirándome, y yo igual que ella, me quede hipnotizado.

Unos aplausos me sacaron del trance en el que estaba por la chica que estaba en mis brazos, de pronto, cuando se puso de pie y estiro su brazo para ayudarme a levantar se presentó.

Gracias... te debo la vida – dijo la media latina que aún estaba tomada de mi mano.

Oh... no... No fue nada – dije mientras le soltaba la mano.

Oye chico, déjame agradecerte el que arriesgaras tu vida para salvar la mía – me dijo con una sonrisa.

Eh no es necesario, no te preocupes – dije un poco avergonzado.

No, yo quiero darte las gracias, que tal un desayuno?– dijo con un puchero.

Okey chica vamos – le dije rindiéndome ante su propuesta.

Esta chica es de aquí, quizá ella me ayude a conocer la ciudad además un desayuno no hará nada mal.

Ah, por cierto mi nombre es Tori Vega, puedes llamarme Tori – me dijo regalándome una sonrisa.

Yo soy Alfredo Fernández, puedes llamarme Alf si quieres – le dije avergonzado y sonrojado.

Esta chica estaba causando algo diferente en mí, ella había hecho que me sonrojara y me sintiera diferente.

Caminamos hasta llegar a un restaurante, al fin llegábamos y podía dejar de cargar mi mochila lo cual me aliviaba pues estaba cansado de cargarla. En el camino me entere que Tori, estudiaba en la más famosa escuela de artes de L.A. y que su padre es policía, eso podría ser una ventaja, será mejor que me lleve con esta chica.

Al sentarnos y ordenar estábamos platicando cuando una persona extraña entro al restaurant, yo no le puse mucha atención hasta que se oyó un ruido estruendoso.

Todos las manos a la cabeza y tírense en el suelo!, esto es un asalto! – dijo el extraño sujeto que hace unos minutos vi entrar.

Ese tipo portaba una escopeta de alto calibre recortada, pero la verdad no me daba miedo, pues había estado en situaciones peores y a punto de morir, este asalto para mí era solo un juego de niños.

Aunque para mí no era de peligro pude ver que mi acompañante si sentía miedo de hecho se encontraba al igual que la mayoría de los clientes del restaurant debajo de la mesa, pude percatarme que el único que seguía de sentado y comiendo era yo.

Hey idiota que no me oíste? tírate al suelo! – me grito este sujeto.

La verdad este tipo de sujetos me repugna, hace ver a los seres humanos podridos y hasta crees que la humanidad no tiene solución.

Mira, solo lo diré una vez, dame tu arma, y entrégate, si lo haces y no has cometido gran delito puede que te den 3 años que se reducen a año y medio por buen comportamiento – dije tranquilamente.

El tipo solo rio sarcásticamente, se me acerco y apunto el cañón del arma directo a mi barbilla.

Crees que puedes venir a hacerte el héroe? – pregunto el asaltante.

No, pero solo es un consejo – dije simplemente.

Hay algo que desde que tengo memoria, siempre eh repudiado, y es que me apunten y no tengan intensión de disparar, me encantan las armas, pero tengo la idea que se hicieron para algo, y ese propósito es disparar, no amenazar simplemente, y el error de este asaltante novato y lleno de nervios fue no disparar, o siquiera amenazar a un rehén.

Agh... algunas personas no tienen solución, simplemente están podridas como el mundo donde vivimos – dije tristemente.

Acto seguido, de un movimiento le gire el cañón, pensando en que podría dispararse la escopeta, me equivoque, pues ni siquiera la tenía bien sujeta, se la arrebate y la tire a un lado, el sujeto se quedó perplejo por la manera en que lo había desarmado, le di un puñetazo directo a su ceja izquierda, provocando que se abriera esta, y que el asaltante callera, cuando intento ponerse de pie atine una pequeña pero bien colocada patada dejándolo totalmente inconsciente, todos miraban perplejo mi acto yo Aun con la excitación y la respiración agitada pude decirle a Tori sobre la policía.

Tori, llama a la policía – dije tomando mi vaso con jugo de naranja, la mayoría de la gente me veía raro o con sorpresa.

Si, en un momento – dijo asustada aun con lágrimas en los ojos.

Papa?.- dijo ella, no sé qué habrá entendido, le dije que llamara a la policía.

Hubo un asalto en el restaurant Hollywood Avenue, estoy aquí.- dijo y podría jurar que su padre grito algo que provoco a que Tori se estremeciera.

No te preocupes, alguien lo detuvo, está ahora en el suelo, pero inconsciente... no papa, el asaltante es el que esta inconsciente, trae una ambulancia, no papa, también para el asaltante... ok, aquí te veo... bye.- colgó y fue a donde seguía con mi desayuno, ya más tranquila se sentó y pidió la cuenta, obvio los del restaurant no le cobraron.

Pude ver como Tori al tomar una taza de té que le llevaron los del restaurant, le temblaban sus manos, lo cual me hizo recordar que aunque esa chica me llamaba la atención y podría serme de ayuda, no podía exponerla a los peligros que esto implicaba.

Así que tome mis cosas y salí rumbo a la puerta no sin antes hablar con Tori.

Tori, me divertí mucho y gracias por el desayuno, lamento que lo arruinaran, me voy, en 5 mins esto estará plagado de policías, y me aburre las declaraciones y papeleo, además no puedo permitir que me interroguen... gracias, nos vemos – le dije obsequiándole una sonrisa.

Después salí con dirección a la puerta.

TORI POV

Que es a lo que ese chico se refería al decir que no podía permitir que los policías lo interrogaran ?...eso era muy extraño aunque eso me causaba temor, no solo por lo que acaba de pasar, si no por cómo era y como confiadamente reto a nuestro asaltante, así que sin pensarlo corrí tras él.

ALFREDO POV

Salí del restaurant y vi a Tori seguirme, no podía permitirlo así que trate de perderla pero no pude, esa chica es bastante habilidosa, de pronto me metí en un callejón y ella sin dudarlo me siguió sin importarle los retos y peligros que estaría enfrentando al hacer eso.

HEY Alf! - grito dentro del callejón.

De pronto salí de un lugar donde me escondí.

Hey chico necesito saber porque dijiste eso en el restaurant y porque los policías no pueden interrogarte... acaso eres un criminal?– me decía relajada, no mostro ningún temor cuando salí de donde me encontraba oculto.

Yo solo negué con la cabeza.

Al parecer eres del tipo de personas que no les gusta quedarse con la duda.-sonreí y solté una risilla, soy igual.- eso me agrada, pero todo a su tiempo Tori, te lo explicare a su debido tiempo, ahora... tengo que irme...- le explicaba a Tori cuando su teléfono sonó, me hizo una seña que esperara y contesto.

Voy para allá papa, no... Estoy bien.- dijo y colgó.

Alf... acompáñame por favor.- me dijo, trate de negarme, pero instintivamente acepte.

Caminamos de vuelta al restaurant, y como dije, el lugar tenia al menos 6 patrullas, un señor con uniforme de capitán se nos acercó, al ver a Tori, este la abrazo, supe que su padre era el capitán de policía de L.A. por las obviedades.

Papa, él es Alf...fredo Fernández, él fue quien detuvo al criminal.- dijo en tono de emoción, el señor me miro y sonrió.

Chico, te felicito, aunque pudiera demandarte por dejar inconsciente al sujeto ese, no procederá, este ladrón tiene al menos 11 demandas por robo a mano armada, nos facilitaste el trabajo... gracias.- yo solo sonreí, obvio que se lo facilite, para eso nos mandan, para hacer lo que se les dificulta a la policia de la localidad, desde siempre a sido asi.

No fue problema señor... ahora, con su permiso, Tori, señor.-me despedia, pero nuevamente Tori me detuvo del brazo.

Alf... a donde iras?... digo, para ver si algun oficial te puede facilitar aunque sea el transporte de hoy.- me ofrecio Tori.

Ahmm...-tome una hoja del bolsillo de mi pantalon donde tenia algunos sitios donde encontrar pistas, no se si los otros dos agentes esten por alli, el primer punto era la escuela de artes interpretativas Hollywood Arts.- a Hollywood Arts, la escuela de art...- me interrumpio Tori.

Genial!... alla es a donde me dirijo ahora, que te parece si nos vamos juntos!?- cuestiono con emocion Tori, ni idea de por que acepte.

De acuerdo cariño, sube al auto, los llevo, que se haga cargo Gary.- dijo su padre y ambos nos dirijimos a su auto, subimos y nos dirijimos a la escuela, su padre solo me observaba por el retrovisor, algo que me incomodo.

Disculpa, Alfredo, de donde vienes?.- cuestiono, y aqui vamos con un interrogatorio.

Bueno señor...- me interrumpio.

Por favor, dime David.-

Ok... David... hace apenas un par de dias estaba en Inglaterra, pero me mandaron aqui a...-me detuve, no sé por qué carajo le iba a decir la verdad... probablemente sea porque estoy tomado de la mano de Tori... ¿porque?.- ahmm... vine a buscar a un familiar, mi... tia en Inglaterra me mando.

Oh ya veo Alfredo, y desde cuando estas aquí en L.A. – Dijo mirando el retrovisor.

Apenas llegue hace unas horas – dije con simpleza.

Y como conociste a este tipo perdón a Alfredo, Tori? – dijo curioso David.

MMM, pues el salvo mi vida, ahora que lo pienso, ha salvado mi trasero dos veces el mismo dia – dijo Tori reflexionando.

Eso era cierto había salvado a Tori dos veces en el mismo día, esa era una buena forma de no llamar la atención, salvando dos veces a la hija del comandante de policía de LA era buena forma de pasar desapercibido, pensaba en forma sarcástica.

Dos veces en el mismo dia? es eso cierto Alfredo – preguntaba David mientras se detenia en un semáforo.

Oh señor primero que nada llámeme Alf, y luego si salve su vida dos veces o bueno nada mas fue algo sin importancia – dije tímidamente y sonrojado, esperen sonrojado yo nunca me había sonrojado.

Como que sin importancia, fue al grandioso y estoy muy agradecida no seas modesto – dijo Tori interrumpiéndome.

Primero me salvaste de ser arroyada por un camión y luego evitaste un asalto y que nos mantuvieran de rehenes eso te parece poco? – Continuaba Tori con obviedad.

Estoy seguro que fue algo que cualquiera hubiera hecho, no fue nada – dije Avergonzado.

No todos chico en realidad eres muy valiente – esta vez el que interrumpió fue David.

Si, eso fue valeroso – dijo Tori.

Acto seguido Tori entrelazo sus dedos con los míos, que desde que nos sentamos en la parte de atrás de la patrulla llevamos tomados de la mano, ese acto de entrelazar nuestro dedos despertó algo raro en algo que definitivamente me gustaba, pero lo que de verdad sorprendió fue el como Tori coloco un tierno beso en mi mejilla, bueno mas bien en la comisura de mis labios.

Hey Chicos, sin muestras de afecto en mi patrulla, recuerden soy un policía y en este momento estoy desempeñando mis labores así que no se propasen – dijo David un poco serio.

Lo siento – dijimos Tori y yo al unísono.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

El viaje fue un poco largo pues nos encontrábamos en la hora pico en LA, pero pronto llegamos a H.A. lo cual me pareció un alivio, pues entre las preguntas un poco incomodas del papa de Tori o David como me pidió que lo llamara, y estar todo el viaje de la mano con Tori hiso un poco tenso nuestro viaje bueno al menos para mi.

Al bajar del auto Tori soltó mi mano y se despidió de su padre, yo ofreci a El, mi mano como despedida y el me abrazo.

Gracias chico, por salvar la vida de uno de los mas grandes tesoros que tengo en el mundo a mi hija – dijo David.

No hay de que – dije avergonzado una vez mas, era un hecho en que yo no estaba preparado para este tipo de situaciones, es decir, era mucho mas fácil, golpear sujetos o recibir una bala que el pasar el tipo de platicas incomodas como la que tuvimos David y yo en nuestro pequeño viaje.

Finalmente David beso la frente de Tori, se despidieron y fue cuando ella me tomo de la mano nuevamente y entrelazo nuestros dedos, cosa que realmente me agrado.

Caminamos hacia la entrada de H.A. no tenia ni idea de porque estaba entrando a esa escuela pero solo caminaba inerte pues tori me conducia hacia ella y aunque ella me hablaba yo estaba en un trance en verla con sus rasgos latino y ese cabello castaño.

Caminamos así hasta que con un chasquido de dedos frente a mi nariz, me hiso depertar del trance en el que estaba.

Hey Alf despierta – decía Tori.

oh si lo siento—dije y una vez mas juraría que estaba Sonrojado pues mis mejillas ardían.

No has contestado mi pregunta – dijo Tori haciendo un puchero, cosa que me parecio adorable.

me la podrias repetir – dije.

Si, vas a estudiar aquí o porque viene hasta aquí a HA? – Pregunto curiosa.

Una excusa debía inventar una excusa, así que le dije lo primero que me vino a la mente.

Pues mi Tia la de Inglaterra me ha dicho que a la persona que busco vive muy cerca de aquí así que me dirigía hacia aquí – dije nervioso no sabia si me creería.

Oh ya veo – dijo Tori mientras entrabamos al estacionamiento de la escuela.

Al entrar vi a unos chicos cerca de ahí, los cuales al ver a Tori, le comenzaron a hacer de señas para que se acercara a ellos.

Vi a unos tipos raros ahí, eran 2 los raros y los demás parecían comunes, al estar ya mas cerca pude identificar quienes eran, al parecer eran dos de los mejores agentes y creo que ellos son los asignados a este caso.

Hola chicos, el es Alfredo y pues es mi amigo –dijo Tori.

Hola - contestaron todos exceptos los encubiertos, yo sabia quienes eran y obviamente ellos también me conocían pero el porque estábamos los tres ahí era lo que me inquietaba.

Pasaron así unos 30 minutos donde los tres compartíamos miradas asecinas, hasta que sono el timbre.

Hora de ir a clase – dijo un tipo moreno con rastas

oh si andre – le contesto Tori.

Bien creo que debo irme – le dije a Tori.

Oh, si puedes venir por mi a la salida? – dijo con tristeza Tori.

eso no era conveniente pensaba, pero esa chica lo que me hacia sentir era algo que quería volver a repetir así que acepte y me retire no sin antes devolver una mirada asecina a esos sujetos.

Me fui a un parque que estaba cerca, ya que tenia que ir por Tori, mientras aprovechaba para pensar mi situación.

Al parecer habíamos 3 agentes en el mismo caso, sin razón aparente al parecer eramos los 3 mejores de la agencia, al comenzar a recordar algo recordé a los dos sujetos uno era Dominic Black el sujeto mas Raro y famoso de nuestra agencia, pues era reconocido por todos como el mejor, el otro también era muy famoso por su habilidad con las peleas y los cuchillos y navajas, el era Alberto Arandia, también recordé que hace poco colaboro conmigo en una misión en Rusia creo que fue hace apenas 6 meses.

Yo solo llegaba a una conclusión, al aprecer uno de nosotros era la rata, uno estaba podrido y pues enviaron a los otros dos para averiguar quien es pues desconfían de uno o el otro, ampliamente esas eran mis conclusiones y encajaban a la perfección, buscaba al mas culpable de los dos, ese seria Alberto, pues el tenia un pasado que nadie conocía a Excepcio del capitán Fernando, porque ocultar tu pasado así, eso lo hacia mi principal sospechoso.

Al ver mi reloj me percate que casi era hora de ir por Tori, el recordar eso hiso que una sonrisa inesperada se formara en mi cara, eso era extraño, así que escondi mi mochila en un árbol de ese parque, y camine hacia HA.

Recorri varias calles y al fin llegue a HA, al llegar fui recibido por un abrazo imprevisto de Tori así como un beso nuevamente en la comisura de mis labios.

Nuevamente tomo mi mano y me llevo fuera de la escuela, hacia algún lugar cualquiera, la verdad no me importaba que lugar fuera pues mientras fuera con ella mi mundo tomaba otro color, antes de perder de vista la tan reconocida escuela de talento, voltee a ver y vi a los dos agentes que me miraban como si indagaran y hablaban cosas.

DOMINIC POV

Primero Alberto y ahora este tipo, cuantos mas mandaran a este caso ya me aburri de este juego de adivinanzas, necesito respuestas y pronto.

Comentabamos algo con Alberto pero nos reservamos pues no queríamos ser imprudentes y revelar algo, así que decidimos irnos claro primero se fue Alberto con Jade en su motocicleta y yo ofrecí llevar nuevamente a la rojita a su casa.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Al fin estábamos en casa, y teníamos la libertad de hablar.

Tu que sabes de el Alberto? – pregunte a mi compañero.

Se que es Alfredo Fernandez, y que uno de los mejores agentes de la agencia hace poco menos de 6 meses trabaje con el en un caso ruso, y sus habilidades son impresionantes – me dijo Alberto.

mmm, eso es raro porque El capitán Fernando, no nos aviso de su ingreso, eso en definitiva no es propio de el – le decía a Alberto.

A menos que esto no este enterado la agencia y pues el sea como dicen un doble agente, lo cuan lo convertiría en una rata mas – deducia Alberto.

creo que tiene razón, pues no hay alguna otra razón lógica – le comentaba.

lo mejor será vigilarlo – dijo Alberto.

Tienes razón, pues es raro que no lo asignaran junto con nosotros o lo hicieran compartir nuestro departamento – dije muy pensativo.

Si, además hay que tener precaución pues al parecer esta con Tori, y ese maldito puede usarla como escudo humano, si algo aprendi cuando trabaje con el es que es muy sádico y no vacila en matar a quien sea para lograr su objetivo – decía Alberto preocupado.

Tienes razón lo mejor será vigilarlo y en cuanto se presente la oportunidad lo separemos de Tori y obligaremos a que nos cuento todo – dije con superioridad.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Los días pasaban y al aparecer Alfredo así honor de su reputación pues, a pesar de nuestras pesquisas este siempre lograba escapar cuando lo encontrábamos solo vigilándonos por la tarde o noche, pero en las mañanas siempre se le veía con Tori, al parecer estos dos ya se llevaban muy bien, esto significaba un gran problema pues debemos capturar a Alf, para que nos diga lo que sabe pero sin herir a Tori, esto se nos está yendo de las manos.

Hey Dom despierta – decía Alberto mientras chasqueaba sus dedos frente a mi cara.

Si, dime – dije con la mirada perdida.

Oh, no es escuchaste todo lo que dije cierto? – dijo Alberto.

No, lo siento Brou no puse atención – Dije simplemente.

En que tanto piensas que no estabas atendiendo al plan – Dijo curioso Alberto.

Eh en nada – Dije obviamente estaba mintiendo.

Ya dime olvidas que también soy agente, tu empiezas a sudar y tu pulso cardiaco acaba de aumentar eso solo significa una cosa o tendras un infarto o estas mintiendo – deducia Alberto. 

Si, a veces olvido que también eres agente – dije rodando los ojos – Me preocupa que no podamos agarrar a Alf, esto enserio es estresante- continuaba

Pues de eso estábamos hablando hasta que me dejaste hablando solo, pero como el mejor agente ya tengo un plan – Dijo burlonamente Alberto.

Enserio? al parecer no eres tan inútil después de todo – Dije también yo podría burlarme.

Mira es sencillo iremos a la base tomaremos unas cuantas ametralladoras automáticas tiramos a matar y luego lo capturamos – dijo Alberto.

Es buena idea a mi me agrada pero tiene un defecto Einstein – Dije burlándome

Cual? – dijo Alberto.

Muy sencillo, lo necesitamos vivo, torpe – dije Sarcásticamente.

Si, es por eso que solo tiramos a matar, pero no lo matamos – dijo Alberto.

Al parecer su plan no era tan malo, además que otra opción teníamos, no se me ocurria nada, así que optamos por poner en marcha su plan.

Okey, entonces sabemos que Alf, siempre esta desde las 9 pm en el parque que esta cerca de HA, cierto? – dije deduciendo

Si, al parecer – dijo Curioso Alberto.

Entonces probablemente ahí este hoy también aunque solo hay un 15% de probabilidad de que lo encontremos de cualquier modo que opción tenemos iremos a darle una visita a nuestro querido amigo – Decia burlonamente, hasta que sono mi teléfono.

Era un SMS y era de Cat _"Dom puedes venir por mí, estoy aburrida :/ vamos al cine :), Sipi, pasa por mi en 30 minutos. Besos y Abrazos Cat"_

Oh Alberto ve por nuestras amigas a la base y nos veremos aquí 5 minutos antes de las 9 tengo que salir – le dije a Alberto.

Salir a donde? – pregunto Alberto.

Es algo privado – Dije, no le pensaba decir que saldría con Cat.

No me digas que el SMS era de Cat y saldrás con ella, el gran Dominic Black no interrumpe una misión por nada, viene esa chica y mandas el plan al carajo eso es nuevo – se burlaba Alberto.

No eso, además tu tienes una relación con Jade y nadie dijo nada – me defendia.

Mmmmmm tienes razón – decía Alberto.

Así que Sali dejando a Alberto en nuestra casa, con un encargo muy inesperado esta vez Alf no se nos escapa.

ALBERTO POV

Nada mas salio de nuestro apartamento Dom, corri a la cosina tome una manzana y Sali en mi motocicleta con rumbo a la base por nuestras "amigitas" esta vez no se nos escapaba Alf.

AL llegar no había nadie pero todo estaba abierto así que tome las armas y Sali sin que nadie nos viera.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Llegue a casa unos 30 mins mas tarde no sin antes pasar a hacer una visita rápida a mi novia Jade West esa chica sin duda seria mi perdida.

Llegue a casa y estuve viendo TV hasta que ya faltaban unos 45 mins antes de las nueve, salí a mi dormitorio y me vesti listo para lo que se venia, vi mi reloj y ya faltaban poco menos de 3 minutos curiosamente Dom no llegaba eso era raro, pues el gran Dom nunca llegaba tarde.

A las 9 entro por la puerta

Hey Brou se te hiso tarde – preguntaba sarcásticamente.

Si, lleve a la Rojita a su cas….. – se interrumpia solo Dom.

Eso que el decia acaba de confirmar mis sospechas al parecer a Dom le gustaba Cat y no podía culparlo, pero porque se empeñaba en ocultarlo a pesar de ser Agentes y que casi somos como la muerte en persona, también tenemos sentimientos y somos humanos y el amor no estaba exento de darnos una mala jugada.

Hey chico entonces si saliste con Rojita – dije con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Si, si lo que digas tienes a nuestras amiguitas – decía Dom para cambiar el tema.

Si, cargadas y listas – le dije.

Perfecto vámonos—dijo entusiasmado.

DOMINIC POV

Conducimos directo al parque cerca de HA, pero no lleve mi coche pues es mas difícil de escabullirse así que decidimos llevarnos solo la motocicleta de Alberto, había un 15% de probabilidad de que encontraramos a Alf ahí pues según algunas pesquisas que habíamos realizado el acostumbraba ir ahí solo en repetidas ocaciones.

Tardamos en llegar al parque unos 20 mins, los cuales me parecieron eternos, estaba lleno de incertidumbre.

Al llegar nos ocultamos y vimos a una silueta oscura sentada en una banca, por los rasgos físicos era seguro que era Alf, así que pensaba en como agarrarlo.

Hey Alb mira en tus 6 en punto, el sujeto se parece a Alf – dije en un susurro.

SI, ya lo vi – me dijo.

Así que el plan es entrar silenciosamente por – le decía a Alberto mientras dibujaba un esquema en la tierra.

Al diablo con lo silencioso ya intentamos eso y no funciono así que mejor una emboscada – dicho esto Alberto se abalanzaba en contra de Alf.

Ah voy a matar a este chico, debio de esperar, como lo pronostique Alf comenzó a correr y a abalanzarce por los arboles como el buen agente que es, así que lo único que podría hacer es también dar en cuenta mi presencia y comenzar a disparar como Alb.

Que no se nos escape Brou –- Decia Alberto mientras sonaba algunos dispararos.

Mas te vale, porque esto es tu culpa yo no quería disparar en un medio civil – le grite a Alberto.

medio civil? oh no te preocupes hable con Alguien que sabe Hackear la central de policía y mande una orden para que deshabitaran esta área pero solo tenemos 12 minutos mas o menos antes de que esto se llene de policías así que apresurate y dispara – me decia Alberto.

Oh ya veo dale mis gracias a Edgardo por esto – le agradecia a Edgardo por medio de Alberto.

Disparabamos continuamente, pero Alf al parecer se nos escabullía hasta que lo perdimos solo antes de que fuera imposible verlo atine un disparo a lo cual Alf cayo del árbol donde se ocultaba y lo vi caer al suelo, no le di pero lo hice caer.

Corre Alb ya lo tenemos – grite a mi compañero para que se diera prisa.

Corrimos a mas no poder pero cuando llegamos solo vimos unas manchas de sangre y una botella vacia eso me llenaba de rabia.

ah maldición, se nos volvió a escapar – le decia a Alberto.

Si, demonios – dijo Alberto.

Las sirenas de las patrullas acercándose a la zona nos hizo salir del lugar lo mas pronto posible, la próxima vez no tendrás tanta suerte Alfredo—pensaba mientras nos alejábamos en la motocicleta de Alberto.

ALFREDO POV

Ah maldición, cai del árbol donde me encontraba pues al parecer uno de los agentes le dio a la rama donde me sostenía, tenía algunas heridas no graves pero si producían hemorragia, debía curarlas pero mi mochila con ropa se encontraba escondida en ese parque regresar era arriesgado

minimamente habría policías y al verme manchado de sangre seria interrogatorios y declaraciones pero no quiero eso, bueno no tengo a donde ir, esperen solo tengo una opción Tori, Tori Vega ella me ayudaría, era arriesgado de igual forma pues si su padre me ve estoy muerto, eh de todas formas no tengo otra opción, solucionare eso estando allá, así que camine en dirección a casa de tori.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tarde unos 25 minutos en llegar a casa de Tori aunque se encontraba cerca me dolían ambas piernas de golpe así como un brazo sin mencionar que las hemorragias continuaban sangrando.

Al fin pude ver la casa de mi salvación, la casa de Tori Vega, días anteriores cuando caminábamos hasta su casa veía una patrulla estacionada esa era señal de que su padre estaba en casa, note que esta vez la patrulla no estaba, lo mas seguro es que este en el tiroteo que ocasionamos, genial eso me da una ventaja.

Me acerque al patio trasero de su casa y vi la ventana de Tori, vi mi reloj que marcaban justo las 23:30 horas así que ella no estaba despierta además su cuarto se encontraba en penumbras, si ella no se encontraba en casa, al menos tendría un lugar donde esconderme algunas horas.

Vi alrededor del patio y vi un árbol cuya rama daba directo a su habitación trepe rápidamente y al llegar a la parte de arriba vi su ventana abierta esto era perfecto era demasiado fácil infiltrarse hasta su cuarto. Di un leve salto hasta quedar dentro de su dormitorio, vi a todos lado y vi a una persona dormida me acerque y vi a Tori Vega durmiendo como todo un ángel se veía tan hermosa ahí dormida. vi en una esquina un sofá a lo cual pensé en ir a acostarme ahí, pero un peluche me jugo una mala pasada pues estaba tirado lo pise hizo un ruido extraño como risa macabra al parecer era un perro de peluche, lo cual hizo a Tori despertar.

Hey! Alf? que haces aquí? – dijo soñolienta Tori.

Shhh no te asustes pero necesito tu ayuda – dije adolorido.

Pero que pasa – dijo Tori, acto seguido encendió la luz y vi como estaba golpeado y sangrando.

Oh por dios pero que te paso? – dijo Tori preocupada.

No, no es nada – dije con rasgos de dolor.

Pero eso que veo es un rozon de bala cierto? – dijo sorprendido Tori.

Al parecer no lo había notado en la oscuridad pero uno de mis brazos dolia y la razón era un simple un rozón de una bala.

Quien te hiso esto? no mas bien porque? – preguntaba Tori.

Podrias prestarme algo de ropa y un pañuelo mojado por favor? – le dije.

Si, claro – dijo Tori saliendo de su habitación.

Acto seguido me deje caer en el sofá, al parecer era bastante cómodo. Tori entro con unos Shorts y una playera además de un botiquín.

Te sientes comodo? – pregunto Tori para llamar mi atención.

Si, claro – le dije.

no encontré un pañuelo mojado pero asumi que era para limpiar tus heridas así que traje el botiquín – me dijo tori con una hermosa sonrisa al final.

Oh si gracias – le dije.

Intente abrir el botiquín para curarme pero Tori lo impido así que ella lo abrió tomo una gaza y comenzo a limpiar mis heridas con un líquido antiséptico. cada que ella acercaba la gaza yo hacia una cara de dolor y veía a Tori, ella solo decia – lo siento – y me regalaba una gran y hermosa sonrisa, podía jurar que después de ver esa sonrisa me dolia menos.

Ella limpio y curo mis brazos y piernas, sentí un pequeño ardor cerca del pecho, quería ver de que se trataba pero no me quitaría la playera frente a Tori.

Tienes una herida bajo esa playera – me dijo tori.

Si, pero esa se quedara ahí – le dije como una orden.

Oh no claro que no, quítate la playera para que pueda limpiártela—me regaño Tori.

no eso no pasara – le dije.

Vamos no seas penoso – me dijo, acto seguido tomo los extremos de mi playera y los alzo hasta quitármela.

Ves no era tan difícil – me dijo Tori.

TORI POV

Que le había pasado a Alf, porque estaba tan lastimado, francamente eso aun no me preocupaba, me ocupaba mas limpiar sus heridas para que no se infectasen, no quería quitarse la playera pero lo obligue a hacerlo, pude ver su abdomen marcado y una gran citatriz ahí, eso parecía candente, oh esperen esto no esta pasando, yo me estoy enamorando de Alf, pero en verdad verlo ahí sin camisa y con yo curando sus heridas lo hacia ver sexy, oh esperen calmate Tori, calmate Tori.

Pude ver la espalda de Alf y vi un gran tatuaje en su espada.

Que significa? – dije apuntando a su tatuaje.

Ah eso significa SHI-Ni-GA-MI, es decir dios de la muerte – dijo con simpleza.

oh ya veo – dije revisando si no tenia mas heridas.

Wow y eso como te paso? – esta vez veía su cicatriz en el pecho.

Oh me lo hicieron de niño – me dijo tranquilamente.

Pude ver algunos raspones en su pecho así que comenze a limpiarlos, pero cuando me pare vi sus hermosos ojos café claro que te hechizan, así que no pude resistirme mas y lo bese en un tierno y candente beso.

Continuabamos así por varios minutos, hasta que el me detuvo.

Tori, yo… yo … yo no deberíamos estar haciendo esto….. yo debo irme – balbuciaba.

Shhh – colocaba un dedo en sus labios para callarlo.

Continuamos con nuestras sesión, hasta que lo jale hasta mi cama, la emoción esta en el aire nos acostamos en mi cama y el se subió encima de mí, yo abri mis piernas como dándole permiso para que se acercase mas a mi nuestras caderas estában tan cerca, así que yo comenzaba a desabotonar su pantalón, me encontraba ya sin mi camiseta de pijama no se ni a que hora sucedió eso pero lo que estaba pasando era lo mejor.

Todo se sentía genial, me sentía fenomenal cada que Alf me besaba , se sentía como si una corriente eléctrica atravesara mi cuerpo.

hasta que oi pasos acercarse a mi habitación y tocar la puerta.

Cariño estas bien? – al aparecer era mi padre quien acababa de volver.

Escóndete en el baño rápido es mi padre – susurre al oído de Alf.

Acto seguido el corrió al baño y se escondio.

Si, papa estoy bien – le dije a mi padre.

Okey, descansa – dijo mi padre detrás de la puerta.

Deje pasar unos minutos hasta que oí la puerta del cuarto de mis padres cerrarse, entonces me pare y fui hacia el baño, ya mas cerca oí la ducha al parecer Alf estaba dandose un baño.

ALFREDO POV

Estaba oculto en el baño de Tori, pero que me paso hace unos instantes, casi le hago el Amor a Tori, en que estaba pensando, pero se sentía tan bien, ella es hermosa su olor me cautiva, ah lo mejor será tomar un baño,y un baño de agua fría, espero y Tori no se moleste por tomar su ducha.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Al salir de la ducha, vi a tori sentada en su cama con las luces apagadas al parecer eran para no llamar la atención, otra vez a sus padres.

Tori, lo que paso hace un momento yo no me controle lo siento …. – balbuceaba estaba nervioso.

shhh, yo también Sali de control no te preocupes – me dijo tori.

oh gracias – le dije aun seguía avergonzado.

Sera mejor que te cambies o volverá a pasar lo de hace un rato – rio muy bajamente.

así que Tori me dio unos shorts y una camiseta, se dio la vuelta para que me pudiese cambiar mas cómodamente.

TORI POV

Alf se esta cambiando y yo me di la vuelta, pues si lo veo solo en ropa interior temo no pueda controlarme otra vez, un momento pero mi espejo esta colocado en angulo opuesto a Alf, se puede ver, oh no, no debo mirar, o quizás solo un poco, si será solo un poco y el no se dara cuenta.

ALFREDO POV.

Termine de vestirme y di una señal a Tori con la cual podía darse la vuelta.

Oye ahora que recuerdo no me has dicho porque venias tan lastimado, ni tampoco porque viniste a L.A. la historia de tu tia solo la creyo mi padre pero tu me prometiste la verdad cuando nos conocimos y quiero saberla ahora – dijo Tori haciendo un puchero.

Okey, okey te lo dire pero antes promete no espantarte ni asustarte con lo que te contare – decía en tono serio a Tori.

No, claro que no – decía Tori muy curiosa.

Tuve que contarle toda la verdad a Tori, sobre la agencia lo que hacía ahí y lo de Dom y Alberto, tenía que ser sincero con ella.

Una vez termine de contar la historia vi el rostro de Tori, pero no pude leer sus emociones, además se formo un silencio muy incomodo.

Entonses, que piensas sobre esto? – dije para interrumpir pues su silencio me estaba matando.

Wow aun no lo analizo con claridad – decía Tori.

Oh, si entiendo a veces es difícil asimilarlo – decía.

Entonses, tu matas por gusto o lo haces seguido – me preguntaba.

No, claro que no lo he hecho o bueno disparado contra alguien solo si hay necesidad pero creeme odio hacerlo – Le decía muy avergonzado.

Mmmmm, también dices que Dom y el nuevo novio de Jade, Alberto son agentes? – preguntaba.

Si, así es además ellos como te decía son mis principales sospechosos, pues jamas me envían tarde a una misión y mucho menos donde esta ellos conocidos como los mejores agentes – continue diciéndole.

Oh ya veo – dijo mientras tenia la mirada perdida.

Otra vez se formaba el silencio incomodo, odiaba esto, pero con el valor que tengo debía despedirme de Tori, y olvidarla pues no quiero que se involucre en esto.

Bueno ahora que sabes todo esto, debo irme – Le dije muy triste.

Pero a donde iras? – decía Tori.

No lo se, aun parque, bajo un puente, a la azotea de algún edificio, a donde el tiempo me lleve – le dije.

Cuando volveras? – preguntaba una vez mas Tori.

Jamas, he dicho demasiado y puedo exponerte y no quiero que te pase nada malo – le explicaba a Tori.

Pero yo no quiero que te vayas – dijo Tori con un puchero al final.

no te preocupes estaré bien – le dije para tranquilizarla.

camine y me preparaba para salir de la ventana, cuando sentí un tiron del brazo, no voy a mentir me dolio pues era el brazo donde tenia la herida mas grande por roce de la bala.

Voltee a ver a Tori que era la que me detenia, pero no pude atinar palabra alguna para hacer que me soltara, sobre todo por ver esos ojos de cachorro que ella pone, eso es tan irresistible.

No quiero que te vayas – me dijo.

Acto seguido tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y me beso, no era un beso de pasión, sino uno mas tranquilo, lleno de ternura y cariño.

Nos separamos unos minutos después.

Debo irme lo siento te expondré si me quedo – le decía a Tori.

No lo creo, mi padre es policía y no cualquier policía es el jefe y el me cuidara además siendo jefe de la policía creeme que ya hemos pasado situaciones donde nos amenazan de matarnos, para que mi padre suelte o no encarcele a alguien, y nunca nos ha pasado nada, creeme estamos seguros – me explicaba Tori

Sabia que en el fondo eso no era seguro pero al ver sus ojos te provoca creerle y la verdad quería a esa chica y no me alejaría además la cuidaría y jamas dejaría que algo le pasara.

Esta bien, me quedare – le dije.

Ella dio saltos de alegría, e hizo un baile raro de victoria, lo cual me causo gracia.

de que te ries? – preguntaba ella con un sonrisa.

De ti, de tus saltos, de tus bailes – le decía.

Osea que te burlas de mi – me decía con su adorable puchero.

Tal vez – le dije seductoramente.

Me acerque a ella, y la bese, ella inmediatamente me correspondió, y continuábamos por varios minutos.

Finalmente fui yo el que interrumpio.

Tori, podrias explicarme algo, - le decía algo apenado y sonrojado.

Si, dime – me decía mientras me abrazaba y acariciaba mi pecho como si sintiera los latidos de mi corazón cosa que agradaba.

Que somos en realidad, no hemos besado por mas de una hora, y aun no se … - fui interrumpido poir unos labios sorpresa.

Seremos lo que tu quieras que seamos – me dijo al terminar ese beso.

podemos ser novios – le dije Sonrojado jamas había hecho esto antes.

Claro, yo te amo – me dijo mientras aun me besaba.

Continuamos en esa sesión hasta que vi que era una hora bastante avanzada de la madrugada, tendría que irme pues Tori iria a la escuela al dia siguiente y yo tenia algo que hacer por la mañana.

Tori debo irme – le dije.

No, no te vayas – me decía dándome un puchero, un adorable puchero.

Tengo que irme, mañana tienes escuela y yo asuntos pendiente – le decía.

okey, pero a donde iras, me dijiste que tu no recibes casas y apenas y te dan dinero para sobrevivir a donde iras? – me decía trsitemente.

No lo se, a un parque, a un árbol, en una azotea a donde sea – le dije.

No, yo no permitiré eso – me regaño, eso era adorable jamas había tenido alguien que se preocupara por mi.

Pero a donde quieres que vaya – le decía mientras me sentía como un niño regañado por su madre.

Oh tengo una idea, que tal si te quedas a dormir conmigo – dijo Tori con una sonrisa seductora al final.

Esa idea suena tentadora y creo que la tomare – le dije, pues no tenia ganas de irme además merecia una noche de descanzo.

Acto seguido me acerque al sofá y trate de acomodarme para dormir, luego Tori me lanzo una Almohada y me dio directo a la cara.

Porque hiciste eso? – pregunte mientras le devolvía el golpe.

Por ser torpe – me dijo seductoramente además de colocarse una mano en la cintura lo cual hacia que sus curvas se remarcaran mas.

Torpe? pero porque? – le pregunte curioso.

Te invite a dormir, a lo cual dormiras en mi cama – me dijo.

No, yo no puedo hacer eso, es tu cama además donde dormiras tu? – le dije.

Mmmmm déjame pensar creo que tengo una idea, que tal si duermo en la misma cama que tu – me dijo otra vez con esa sonrisa seductora.

No se debo pensarlo – le dije no quería que se repitiese lo que estábamos a punto de hacer antes de que nos interrumpiera su padre bueno al menos no por ahora.

Tranquilo solo dormiremos, no haremos nada malo, - me dijo riéndose.

Okey, entonces es una oferta que no puedo rechazar – le dije.

Nos acomodamos en la cama, de modo que quedamos uno a espaldas del otro, hasta que de pronto sentí como Tori se dio la vuelta y me abrazo sorpresivamente por la espalda.

Te amo jamás te alejes de mi lado - susurro Tori en mi oído.

Jamas lo hare – de igual forma le devolví el susurro.

Nos quedamos así hasta que ella se durmió, a pesar de estar cansado no podía dormir, así que me puse a pensar, esta chica me estaba haciendo cambiar, la amaba y ella a mi, así que esto es lo que se siente ser un chico normal, es tan hermoso, genial, ojala no tuviera que irme al terminar este caso, para quedarme con Tori todo el tiempo.

Bueno eso es algo que resolveré al momento que se presente esta situación.

hoy puedo disfrutar de estar a su lado, y cuidarla, le di un pequeño beso en la frente, y trate conciliar el sueño por algunas horas…

LES GUSTO, LO ODIARON QUISIERA SABER TU OPINION EN UN REVIEW, NOS SEGUIMOS LEYENDO


	6. Chapter 6

HOLIS CHICOS QUE TAL?, PODRIA DARLES UNA Y MIL RAZONES DE MI AUSENCIA, PERO SINCERAMENTE NO CONVENSERIA A NADIE, LA ESCUELA NO ME HA DEJADO PERO YA SALI DE VACACIONES LO CUAL SIGNIFICA QUE ACTUALIAZARE MAS SEGUIDO BUENO NO LO ENTRETENGO MAS A LEER

POR CIERTO ESTE CAP ES ALGO CORTO, PERO MUY SIGNIFICATIVO PARA LO QUE SEGUIRA EN LA HISTORIA

CAPITULO 6

ALFREDO POV

Desperte algunas horas después, eran cerca de las 5 am, por un momento no recordé donde estaba pero al ver a ese hermoso angel llamado Tori vega a mi lado recordé todo lo que la noche anterior había sucedido.

Sinceramente fue una buena idea que esos dos agentes me persiguieran, pues termine con Tori y me ayudo , ahora es mi novia, eso me gusta.

Me acerque a ver a Tori, y lo primero que sentí fue su aroma ese rico aroma de Fresas y Canela, que te embriaga ese delicioso aroma, vi a Tori dormida tan bella y hermosa ahí descanzando pensé irme sin depertarla nada mas le dejare una nota.

Comenze a moverme sigilosamente para no despertar a tori pero fue inútil en un movimiento en falso, ella se despertó.

Buenos Dias, Alf - me dijo aun soñolienta.

Buenos Dias – le conteste.

Podia acostumbrarme a esto, a despertarme al lado de ese hermoso angel llamado Tori Vega a mi lado.

Tori debo irme – le dije.

Porque? – contesto ella con tristeza.

Porque no creo que tu padre le guste ver a un chico que durmió con su hija – dije con sarcasmo.

Tienes razón, pero iras por mí a la escuela a la salida? – me dijo haciendo un puchero.

Claro, puedo ir por ti – le dije, sin pensarlo.

Okey, nos vemos ahí – me dijo.

Acto seguido brinque por la ventana sigilosamente hasta llegar al patio trasero, y me escabullí hasta llegar a la calle y correr hacia el parque de la noche anterior.

DOMINIC POV

Aun no puedo creer que se nos volviera a escapar, trate toda la noche de imaginar una forma de como escapo, pero francamente es imposible, lo vimos caer y tenia varias heridas, además creo que tiene alguna ayuda extra, o porque no lo pudimos localizar ayer por la noche, todas esas preguntas rondaban por mi cabeza durante el desayuno hasta que Alberto me saco del trance.

Hey Brou, reacciona – me dijo tronándome los dedos.

Que paso? – pregunte desubicado

lo que paso es que nuevamente te volviste a ir – Me dijo burlonamente.

Si, aun no encuentro una respuesta – le dije.

Aun piensas en lo de anoche cierto? – dijo Alberto.

Si, aun no encuentro como pudo escapar tan rápido si ya lo teníamos – dije un poco molesto.

no te preocupes, lo mejor es que por el momento nos olvidemos de ese tema, y mejor irnos a HA pues tengo la sensación de que no veremos a Alf hoy, lo que me hace pensar que quien es su ayudante, si vemos a Tori sola hoy es obvio que ella la ayudo, pero si no si lo vemos llegar con Alf es que hay alguien mas – deducia Alberto mientras desayunábamos.

Quiza, tienes razón vámonos entonces – dije parándome de la mesa.

Salimos del apartamento y llegamos a la calle y Alberto se subía a mi coche.

Ey hoy no iras en tu motocicleta? – le preguntaba a Alberto.

No, pues ayer recibió reporte por el tiroteo, nos reconocerán fácilmente si la llevo francamente creo que estará guardada por algunos días – me explicaba Allberto.

Salimos rumbo a HA, el viaje fue rápido pues no había tanto trafico, como el que esperábamos, al llegar a la escuela, Alb salio directo en busca de Jade, que se encontraba en el estacionamiento con Cat, mientras Alb y Jade tenían su rato amoroso, yo platicaba cosas sin sentido con la Rojita.

De pronto vimos pasar a Tori, ella venia sola lo cual aseguraba nuestras sospechas acerca de Alf.

al ver esto Alberto me hizo una seña para que fuera a hablar en privado con el.

Ves Bro esto confirma nuestras sospechas – decía Alberto.

Tienes razón, pero y ahora que? – preguntaba.

Muy sencillo, tenemos a un genio en las computadoras de nuestro lado cierto? – me decía con obviedad Alberto.

Si, pero para que necesitamos a Edgardo – pregunte.

Sencillo, eh visto que al parecer Alf tiene un teléfono algo antiguo pero funciona es de esta forma que Tori le hace saber a Alf, su hora de salida para que la recoja todos los días – decía Alberto.

Si pero para que nos sirve saber esto – pregunte corioso.

Muy sencillo hacemos que Edgardo hackee el Pearphone de Tori y aremos que salga un SMS avisando a Alf que la recoja en el caja negra a las 12:00 Pm ahí lo emboscamos y lo capturamos – decía Alberto.

Creo que puede funcionar que necesitamos– decía con tranquilidad.

No se deja le marco a Edgardo para ver que necesita – decía Alberto mientras marcaba con su teléfono.

Alberto hablaba por teléfono mientras yo pensaba la forma de emboscarlo, espero que esta vez funcione.

Okey gracias Edgardo – Termino Alberto de hablar por teléfono.

Que paso, que dijo Edgardo? – pregunte.

Muy sencillo solo le pase el teléfono de Tori y me dijo que hara el resto – respondio tranquilamente.

Okey, entonces debemos prepararnos – decía preocupado, pues no quería que se volviera a escapar.

Bueno, será mejor que nos vayamos a clase, ya extraño Jade – decía cómicamente Alberto.

A dónde vas, necesitamos prepararnos para esto y será mejor no entrar a clase para no levantar sospechas y asegurarnos que Alf llegue – Decia mientras tomaba el brazo de Alberto.

Alberto hizo una cara de desagrado y salimos rumbo a la caja negra a preparar todo para la gran emboscada

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Edgardo nos avisaba cerca de las 10:00 am que había mandado el SMS a Alfredo a lo cual nos preparábamos para la emboscada.

ALFREDO POV

Recibi un mensaje de Tori, cerca de las 10:00 am, este decía que la recogiera a las 12:00 en el teatro caja negra de la escuela, esto es raro nunca me había dicho que entrase a la escuela pero bueno no puedo negarle nada a esa chica la amo y es sin duda mi perdición.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Eran cerca de las 12 faltaban 10 minutos antes, y andaba ya en la puerta de HA aquí era el único lugar en donde puedo pasear libremente sin preocuparme de Dom y Alberto, pues aquí no intentan nada por ser un ambiente civil y no perder su papel de encubiertos.

Llegue rápidamente al caja negra y entre, esperaba ver a Tori ensayando para alguna obra o algo así pero no todo estaba oscuro y no había nadie eso era raro.

DOMINIC POV

Era la hora, era el momento, tan solo estábamos Alberto y yo escondidos en la oscuridad del caja negra cuando oímos una voz peculiar que abria la puerta preguntando por Tori, esa era la voz de Alfredo, está justo en el lugar en el que lo necesitamos, esto va a ser muy fácil.

JADE POV

Donde diablos se metio Alberto, sinceramente lo amo pero ya esta preocupándome y enfadándome, esto es extraño, nunca había faltado a una clase y ahora falta a todas, algo anda mal.

DOM POV

Tan pronto como Alfredo entro, Alberto cerro la puerta de un golpe y yo encendí la luces nadie podía salir o entrar del caja negra.

Pero que demonios? – dijo Alfredo alterado.

Al fin te tenemos, y esta vez no te escapas – se burlo Alberto.

Así que son ustedes – dijo Alfredo con una sonrisa malévola.

ahí algún motivo para reir? – preguntaba ya molesto.

Si, de que ustedes según me atraparon, pero soy yo el que los atrapo – se burlaba Alfredo.

Pero que dices, maldito – dijo ya también molesto Alberto.

nada mas digo que los tengo, sucias sabandijas, vamos Dom acaso tu no sabes o no has deducido nada aun, me extraña - se burlaba Alfredo

a que te refieres? – pregunte curioso.

a que ese Alberto te ha engañado muy bien, pues por si no te has dado cuenta esta podrido hasta su interior, si no porque crees que fue asignado a su propio caso, además estoy seguro de que Fernando también esta involucrado en esto, pues a mi me asignaron sin consultarlo acaso el consejo esta dudando de el o quizá también esta dudando de ti Dom ya veo porque me enviaron—explicaba Alfredo.

Ese ultimo comentario, me dejo consternado acaso todo eso era cierto y mi compañero con el que había compartido las ultimas semanas era el causante de todo, y también era algo lógico, pues por algo no habíamos recibido ninguna información acerca de nada ni nos habían ordenado hacer algo solo debíamos actuar como chicos normales eso dada paso a esas ideas que Alf proponía pero, me negaba a creer que a la única persona que respeto el Capitan Fernando también esta medido en esto, aun debo procesar todas estas ideas.

pero que estupideces se te ocurren? , vamos Dom no vas a creerle o si? – grito Alberto

Pues si no porque tu pasado es algo que nadie sabe Alberto solo tu y Fernando saben acerca de ello, dime que no te parece algo sospecho eh Dom? – decía Alf.

aun me encontraba un poco confundido de quien era realmente mi enemigo, lo único que pude hacer fue, sacar una arma 9 mm que tenia en el cinturón y apuntar hacia Alfredo.

Acto seguido también apunte hacia Alberto.

No se quien de los dos sea la rata, mientras tanto los dos contra la pared y las manos arriba – grite.

oh vamos Bro, no me digas que desconfias de mi, eso es muy bajo – me dijo Alberto.

No se, pero mientras tanto los dos a la pared eh dicho – grite nuevamente.

Sin darme cuenta Alberto hizo honor a todos los comentarios sobre el, y me pateo la mano hizo que arrojara el arma al piso y se dispara sola, afortunadamente el tiro no hirió a nadie.

Y ahora que no me hace pensar que este es un plan entre los dos? - gruño molesto Alberto.

Rapidamente me defendi de Alberto e intente darle un golpe pero el lo esquivo en eso se me acerco Alf y este me dio un golpe el cual esquive y pude atinar otro para el que también esquivo ahora Alberto intento golpear a Alf y a mi pero nos defendimos, era un pelea ampliamente reñida no por algo eramos los mejores.

JADE POV

Esto ya enserio me angustia, no estoy molesta me preocupa, ya busque en todos lados, y no esta ni mi Alberto, ni Dom, ahora que recuerdo no he revisado el caja negra así que corri hacia ahí, cuando oi un disparo que provenia de ahí, si el estaba ahí el correría un gran peligro, así que corri lo mas que pude al llegar vi a Leane evacuando a todo el mundo .

Quitense de mi camino idiotas – gritaba para sacar a todo el mundo.

Vamos Jade no puedes pasar – me dijo Leane mientras era arrastrada por una multitud hasta el estacionamiento.

Ya en el estacionamiento le gritaba a Leane que me dejara pasar pues ahí estaba segura que estaba Alberto, cuando de pronto se ollo un estallido, y llegaban cerca de dos camiones con muchos soldados con armas largas, pero que demonios estaba pasando ahí pensaba.

Un tipo con dos armas cortas y un traje negro y algunas condecoraciones apareció miro a Leane y este solo asintió, y el dio la orden para que entraran al edificio todos y cada uno de los soldados entraron y cargaron sus armas como listos para disparar.

aproveche esta confusión para escabullirme dentro de HA y del caja negra pero antes de entrar tome una silla metalica debía defenderme con algo.

DOM POV

La pelea aun seguía reñida apenas había dado algunos golpes pero había recibido unos pocos también, pero no era suficiente hasta que se oyo unos golpes en la puerta.

Habran soy el capitán Fernando – dijo una voz conocida desde el exterior era Fernando de eso no hay duda.

ves Dom te lo dije ahí viene Fernando, a arrestarnos o matarnos a ti y a mi Alberto te lo aseguro que quedara vivo – se burlaba Alf.

Callate – grito Alberto el cual le dio un golpe en la cara a Alf y rompió uno de sus labios.

sono un estruendoso golpe el cual provenia de la puerta que era derribada, al caer vimos a muchos soldados quizá dos pelotones, los cuales entraban y nos apuntaban a Alf y a mi, pues Alberto se encontraba en el suelo.

Chicos tranquilizense por favor – decía Fernando

Ves te lo dije, Alberto y Fernando están unidos – me dijo Alfredo.

Pero que dices – dijo Fernando.

no sabia que pensar todo encajaba a la perfeccion.

se que es todo muy confuso pero créanme tiene una explicación, solo tiene que acompañarme y será a la buena o a la mala – dijo Fernando.

Cuando Alberto se paro también le apuntaron a el así que eso me daba una esperanza de que no fuera cierto así que no dije nada y me tranquilize estaba dispuesto a oir la explicación de Fernando.

JADE POV

Esta viendo todo una escena detrás de las cortinas del telon del caja negra Alberto estaba ahí al igual que Dom y ese amigo raro de Tori, pero porque el sujeto de traje negro ordeno que le apuntasen a los 3 no entiendo acaso son delincuentes.

de pronto vi que Alf el raro amigo de Tori intento golpear a Alberto a MI ALBERTO, como se atreve solo yo puedo hacer eso.

Sin ver como lo hize de un salto llegue en medio de los tres y le di un silletazo a Alfredo dejándolo inconsiente.

DOM POV

Despues de tranquilizarnos y que Alberto esta de pie Alfredo intento golpear a Alberto, y como este estaba distraído coloco un puñetazo en la cara de Alberto, de pronto una silueta conocida se avanlanzo hacia nosotros traía una silla y le acomodo un silletazo a Alf en la cabeza dejándolo totalmente inconsiente al contacto.

esa silueta conocida era de Jade.

Pero que hiciste Jade – le dije sorprendido.

Pero que no el era el malo? – decía Jade.

Eh, ni siquiera lo sabemos – dijo Alberto mientras abrazaba a Jade y le daba un beso.

pero quien es esta jovencita, bueno eso no importa cadete levante a Alfredo y ustedes dos acompáñenme necesitamos hablar – ordenaba Fernando.

esta bien – dijimos al unisono Alberto y Yo.

JADE POV

pero que demonios pasaba Alberto y Dom se irían a donde pero porque? muchas preguntas rondaban en nuestras cabezas, hasta que Alberto interrumpió mis pensamientos:

Jade, te prometo que todo estará bien, ahora me ire pero volveré y estaremos bien de acuerdo – me decía Alberto mientras tomaba mi rostro y daba un tierno beso.

Saquen a la señorita de aquí – ordeno el tipo de negro.

Acto seguido me sacaban de ahí mientras levantaban en los hombros a Alf y dom y Alberto los seguían, me llevaron al estacionamiento donde me encontré a los chicos.

Pero que demonios pasa aquí? – dijo André.

Nadie sabe – dijo Beck

de pronto vimos como sacaban a Alf a rastras pues seguía inconciente del silletazo que le acomode y también a Alberto y Dom a los tres los subían en uno de los camiones y también subían los soldados y se los llevaban.

Tori grito y corrió tras el camión, pero Leane la detuvo, me acerque a ella y la abrace y le hice una mirada asesina a Leane para que se retirara.

Tori tranquila todo estará bien – le decía pues al parecer estaba hecho un mar de lagrimas.

como se que Alf no esta muerto o si el volverá? se lo llevaron Jade se lo llevaron – decía entre sollozos.

Mira no se a donde pero estoy segura que volverán Alberto me lo prometio, - le decía a Tori para tranquilizarla pero la verdad la voz se me quebraba yo también tenia miedo, miedo de no volver a ver a Alberto, miedo a que le pase algo malo, no podía evitar como los ojos se me ponían vidriosos y como resistia de no llorar.

Tori habla a tu papa quizá el sepa algo – le decía desesperado a Tori.

Ya lo hice pero según el no existe ningún camión con la matricula en las fuerzas policiacas de LA, ni en ningún registro de el ejecito, no existen tampoco el uniforme o la representancion del escudo que llevan, no existen Jade lo entiendes – sollozaba aun mas Tori y yo sentía que en cualquier momento también explotaría en llanto y dolor.

De pronto recordé que una vez vi a Alberto dirijirse a un lugar raro al igual que dom, quizá ahí estén.

Tori recuerdo que Alberto me comento de un lugar raro aquí en LA lo suficientemente grande para meter camiones y cosas así esta a unas cuadras de aquí quizá lo alcanzemos vamos en mi auto – le dije a Tori.

Ella salto de pronto pues nos encontrábamos sentadas en el piso, y me grito.

Que esperamas vámonos ya! – me gritaba.

Corrimos lo que pudimos subimos a mi auto coloque la reversa para salir del estacionamiento, cuando vi a Cat atrás de mi auto.

Que haces ahí Cat quítate – grito Tori jamas había visto a Tori gritarle así a Cat.

Chicas ustedes saben que paso con los chicos y Dom? – pregunto angustiada Cat, al igual que Tori se le notaba en los ojos que había llorado.

Si, quizá sabemos pero si no te quitas no lo sabremos! – volvió a gritar Tori.

De pronto Cat salto a mi auto y ya estaba dentro.

Vamonos! – grito Cat.

Cat esto no es juego ni una aventura viste a los sujetos con armas esto podía ser peligroso- le decía a Cat

Lo se, pero hago esto por Dom, no voy a mentirles pero amo a ese chico desde que lo vi, y no estoy dispuesta a perderlo créanme lo amo – decía con los ojos vidriosos Cat.

Bueno si es así vámonos – decía mientras aceleraba y salía en dirección a ese extraño lugar.

No sabíamos a quien o a que nos enfrentaríamos pero de algo estábamos seguras, es de que no perderíamos a los chicos….

LES GUSTO LO ODIARON DEJEN SU OPINION EN UN REVIEW NOS LEEMOS LUEGO


	7. Chapter 7

HOLA CHICOS COMO LES VA, SINCERAMENTE NO TENGO EXCUSA PARA EXPLICARLES EL PORQUE TENIA ABANDONADO ESTE FIC PERO BUENO AQUÍ UN NUEVO CAP DESPUES DE MUCHO TIEMPO

A POR CIERTO GRACIAS A MIS HERMANOS ESCRITORES ARANDIA GRAND FREDO QUIENES ME AYUDARON EN UN PUNTO CLAVE EN ESTE CAPITULO

SIN MAS NO LOS ENTRETENGO MAS DISFRUTEN EL CAP

CAPITULO 7

JADE POV

Recorría las calles a toda velocidad, no me importaba si infringia alguna ley, solo me interesaba encontrar a Alberto, eso es lo que realmente me preocupaba ahora.

Iba por la calles ignorando semáforos y saltándome los altos, no me importaba nada, de pronto oi una sirena de policía, vi hacia el retrovisor y me di cuenta que era un oficial de transito.

¡MALDICION!, Nos sigue un oficial de transito – dijo Tori.

Si, nos está siguiendo, quiere que nos paremos. – Le dije a Tori.

Quiza quiere solo platicar con nosotros, detengámonos una vez a mi hermano lo detuvieron por ir a alta velocidad desde entonces no lo dejan conducir. - Dijo Cat

¿Pero que le pasa a Cat?, olvide que esa chica era "ESPECIAL", que tenia una familia igual de especial.

Era claro que no iba a detenerme, y al parecer Tori tenia el mismo pensamiento, así que solo continue con nuestro camino.

Corrimos a toda prisa y al dar vueltas por las calles, pudimos perder al oficial de tránsito, rápidamente llegamos al lugar al que creímos que estaban los chicos, vimos un gran portón, lo suficientemente grande como para esconder los camiones, caminamos por el lugar hasta que vimos una puerta.

Vean chicas una puerta morada, es tan linda – dijo Cat, quien fue la primera en ver la puerta.

Tratamos de abrirla pero estaba cerrada, forcejeamos por varios minutos pero no pudimos entrar.

Diablos esta cerrada – dijo Tori exaltada.

Estábamos tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos, por esa maldita puerta que no cedia, hasta que de pronto Cat vio algo otra vez.

Chicas ahí hay una ventana y esta abierta – dijo Cat señalando la ventana.

Si, pero no hay una forma de llegar hasta ahí – dijo Tori.

Mmmm quizá, podemos amarrar una cuerda y escalar hasta la ventana, después con esa misma entraremos por la ventana – dije como planeando algo.

Es una buena idea Jade, seremos como espias internacionales – dijo Cat.

Si, ¿pero donde conseguiremos la cuerda? – pregunto Tori.

Traigo una en la cajuela de mi coche – dije mientras regresaba al auto y abria la cajuela sacando la cuerda.

Okey, ¿pero quien trepara hasta ahí para atar la cuerda? – pregunto Tori.

Ayúdenme a subir y yo la amarro – dije mientras me subia por la azotea y trepaba hasta atar bien la cuerda

La segunda en subir fue Tori, y Cat fue la última dudábamos que subiera pues siempre le han dado miedo las alturas, pero nos sorprendio al subir mejor y mas rápido que Tori.

Hey Vega, Cat te gano trepando la cuerda – Dije sarcásticamente.

YAY! ¿gane algo? – dijo Cat.

Todas nos reimos y desendiamos hacia dentro por un pasillo amplio, alfombrado y muy oscuro, será mejor que no nos separemos o podríamos perdernos, pues el lugar parece bastante amplio.

Baje hasta el piso y ayude a Tori a bajar, Cat resbalo a lo cual cayo encima nuestro. Ayudamos a pararse y logramos hacer que Cat no llorara, buscar a los chicos iba a ser exhaustivo.

De pronto vimos pasar en otro pasillo a los chicos seguido de varios soldados extraños, pero no estaba ese tipo de negro, los seguimos de lejos y ocultándonos, pues había cámaras y sensores de movimiento, por todos lados.

Los chicos desaparecieron en lo que al parecer era una sala de conferencias o algo así, mientras nosotros vimos una puerta que al parecer era una habitación, así que decidimos ocultarnos ahí, al escuchar unos pasos que se acercaban dejamos una pequeña rendija donde podíamos acercarnos para poder ver, fue grande nuestra sorpresa al ver al tipo de negro que habría la puerta, se metia dentro donde se encontraban los chicos y cerraba la puerta tras suyo, esa puerta tenia una cerradura electrónica la cual solo se abria con una combinación de números.

Chicas creo que encontré la luz de este cuarto – dijo Cat mientras encendia la luz de esa habitación.

Al encender la luz, vimos que en el cuarto habían varias armas largas, cortas, escopetas y ametralladoras, cuchillos, además pude ver la navaja con la cual Alberto me amenazo la vez que lo perseguí, al ver todo esto me preocupo mucho.

Chicas será mejor que tomemos algunas de estas cosas y entremos a sacar a los chicos, o no los volveremos a ver – dije con superioridad.

Cat tomo una pequeña arma automática mientras Tori una ametralladora y yo pude tomar una escopeta de doble cañon y la navaja de empuñadura de Lobo de Alberto la cual guarde en una de mis botas, estábamos en eso cuando entraron dos sujetos, y al vernos se sorprendieron.

¿¡Pero que hacen aquí!?– grito uno de ellos.

Al instante me avalance sobre uno de ellos y lo golpee además lo deje inconsiente, Tori trato de encargarse del otro sujeto pero era mas débil así que pudo librarse rápido de ella, se paro pues en el forcejeo Tori había logrado tirarlo al suelo, se dirijia a la puerta cuando Cat atino un buen puñetazo en la barbilla dejándolo al contacto totalmente inconsiente.

¡Cat!...¿cuando aprendiste a hacer eso? – dije sorprendida.

No lo se, ¿estuvo mal?– dijo Cat preocupada y con su mirada de perrito regañado.

No, estuvo perfecto, Tori comienzo a pensar quien es la débil e indefensa de las tres – dije burlándome de ella mientras se paraba del piso.

Tomamos las armas y abrimos la puerta, vimos la cerradura eléctrica y pues no sabíamos que hacer.

Una vez, mi hermano uso maquillaje para ver las huellas de los dedos, quizá si ponemos un poco, podamos ver algunas huellas y revelar los números – dijo Cat esa era una buena idea.

Si Cat, buena idea – dijo Tori.

Yay, estoy ayudando – dijo Cat entre saltos.

Tori saco su maquillaje y vimos que algunos números estaban mas machacados que otros, los números eran 4983, lo pusimos en ese orden y la puerta hizo un raro sonido para abrirse.

Entramos con las armas listas, no sabíamos lo que nos esperábamos a dentro así que entramos como una emboscada.

Al entrar vimos al los tres chicos sentados en sillas tomando una bebida y al hombre de negro hablando muy tranquilamente con ellos.

¡Arriba las manos, idiota! – dijo Tori al sujeto de negro nunca había visto a Tori así.

¿¡Pero que demonios!?, ¡quien dejo pasar a estas chicas!.– dijo sorprendido ese sujeto.

¡Tori! ¿¡que hacen aqui!? – grito exaltado Alfredo.

El sujeto llamaba a otros sujetos que entraban por la puerta, al parecer eran mas soldados.

Tranquilo, diles que no se acerquen o te vuelo los sesos – dije en advertencia.

Chicas, enserio no saben con quien se meten, además esas armas no tienen municiones, están vacias, ni siquiera están cargadas – dijo ese extraño sujeto.

Diablos, era cierto, olvidamos tomar municiones, además no las cargamos, ahora que haríamos, entraban mas soldados.

Tranquilo Fernando, son solo chicas, no haran nada malo, ¿cierto Jade?– dijo Alberto detrás mio.

Por tanta adrenalina había olvidado ver si estaba bien.

Si, Fernando ordena que se retiren no harán nada malo – esta vez fue Dom el que hablo.

Chicos pueden retirarse.- ordeno el tal Fernando, los soldados se fueron retirando y al final entro un joven como de unos trece o catorce años.

¡Capitan Fernando, hay tres intrusas en la base!. – dijo gritando ese chico.

Lo se Edgardo – dijo Fernando señalándonos.

¿Pero como llegaron hasta aquí?, ¿y la vigilancia y las cámaras?... ¿y los soldados?, ¿como atravesaron todos sin ser detectadas? – nos preguntaba ese raro joven.

Eso mismo iba a preguntarte yo Edgardo, ¿acaso no eres el encargado de la seguridad?.- dijo Fernando.

Los chicos comenzaron a reírse, y nosotras estábamos extrañadas, no sabíamos lo que pasaba.

¿Así que el gran Edgardo fue burlado por 3 estudiantes?, eso es... interesante – dijo Fernando.

Bien hecho chicas – dijo Alberto.

Entonces siéntense y cuéntenme, ¿como es que entraron en esta fortaleza impenetrable según Edgardo? – dijo Fernando.

Lo chicos nos hicieron un ademan que era seguro y nos sentamos, queríamos una explicación de todo, esto estaba muy raro...

N/A: DESDE ESTE PUNTO INICIA EL CAPITULO DE NUEVO, NARRADO DESDE OTRO PUNTO DE VISTA.

DOM POV

Nos encontramos de camino a la base, estamos dentro de uno de los camiones que Fernando llevo a H.A; es raro que haya llevado tantos agentes, solo para hablar con nosotros, entiendo que somos buenos agentes, pero tres camiones repletos de soldados, se me hacen demasiado buenos solos, solo Fernando sabe el porque hace todo esto, además porque usa de nuevo su traje de agente, y porque decidio desempolvar aquellas armas que el usaba cuando era un agente como nosotros, eso es raro, pero en fin tiene muchas explicaciones que darnos, por alguna extraña razón se fue en un vehiculo mas pequeño y rápido quizá se adelanto o quien sabe.

Lo único que queda es esperar.

ALBERTO POV

Me siento confundido, estoy enfadado con Dom porque duda de mi, aunque la verdad no lo culpo pues Alfredo planteo bien como inculparme, aunque no creo que Alf y Fernando tengan algo pues siempre eh admirado a Fernando y me rehuso a pensar que una persona tan correcta como el este podrido por dentro.

Aunque es un poco raro ver a Fernando con su traje, y aquellas armas cortas que una vez me salvaron, pero bueno el tiene muchas explicaciones que darnos.

DOM POV

Al fin llegamos a la base por suerte es muy grande y podemos ocultar los camiones en el estacionamiento de la base.

Entramos y aun llevaban a Alf totalmente Inconsiente del silletazo que Jade le acomodo, si que fue duro y certero, pues ya llevaba cerca de una hora inconsiente.

Nos llevaron a la sala de juntas y nos dejaron solos a los tres, nos dieron la orden de esperar a Fernando desde ahí.

Cuando pasamos por alguno de los pasillos, crei ver algunas sombras esto no me tiene alterado.

Esperamos varios minutos hasta que Alf comenzó a moverse, al fin daba señas de vida nuevamente.

¿Pero que paso? – dijo mientras se tocaba un poco la cabeza cosa que me causo gracia.

Nada chico, solo la novia de Alberto que te dejo inconsiente – dije.

¿Como?... ¿acaso este fue un plan de ustedes? – contest.

No, estamos al igual de sorprendidos que tu – dije.

Okey, ¿y que hacemos aquí? – dijo viendo a todos lados.

Espero a Fernando, ¿que no ves? – dijo enfadado Alberto.

¿Que te pasa Alb?, bro, has estado extraño – dije preguntando.

¿Porque crees? ¿acaso dudar de mi te resulta poco? - me dijo enfadado.

De pronto Fernando entra sin avisar, ya no trae su traje de agente si no su smoking tan conocido que siempre usa.

Chicos, ¿como están? – dijo aun acomodándose la corbata.

¿Acaso es un chiste?, ¿como piensas que estamos?, llenos de dudas, ¿que es lo que esta sucediendo?, dinos la verda – estalle diciendo esto, ya no soportaba mas incertidumbre.

Chicos, ¿quieren algo de tomar?, les voy a explicar – dijo tranquilamente mientras se servia un whisky.- Lo que sucede es que nuestro cliente, o caso que estamos resolviendo pidió a nuestros mejores agentes trabajando en el caso, así que los asignamos a ustedes tres para que trabajen juntos – dijo mientras le daba sorbos a su vaso.

Aja, ¿y porque no nos dijiste y nos enviaste juntos hasta aca? – pregunte.

Pues los clientes querían ver que tan buenos eran, así que pusimos a dos contra uno, haber que pasaba, y por lo visto los dejaron impresionados – dijo brindando.

Oh ya veo, pero pudiste avernos dicho – dijo Alberto

No, esa era la condición de los clientes – dijo Fernando.

Okey, entendemos, pero... ¿ahora que? – dijo Alf quien era el mas tranquilo de los tres.

Pues en el caso trabajaran juntos, así que vivirán juntos. Dom, Alb, el departamento es bastante amplio como para abrigar a los 3, Alfredo, se te asignara un vehiculo y todo lo demás – explicaba Fernando.

Así que seremos compañeros chicos – dijo dándonos un abrazo sarcástico Alf.

Ya nos sentíamos mas tranquilos ante todo, nos explicaba algunos detalles de la colaboración entre los 3 y algunas cosas mas.

De pronto vimos como la puerta era intentada ser abierta.

Debe ser Edgardo con los adelantos del caso – dijo Fernando cruzando las piernas.

La puerta fue abierta de golpe y las chicas, Jade, Tori y Cat entraban con armas sin balas, ¿pero que hacían aquí?

¿¡Pero que demonios!?, ¿quien dejo pasar a estas chicas? – dijo sorprendido Fernando.

¡Tori!, ¿¡que hacen aqui!?– grito exaltado Alfredo.

Fernando llamo algunos soldado que entraron de inmedianto.

Tranquilo, diles que no se acerquen o te vuelo los sesos – dijo Jade en advertencia.

Chicas, enserio no saben con quien se meten además esas armas no tienen municiones, están vacias. – dijo Fernando.

Tranquilo Fernando, son solo chicas, no haran nada malo, ¿cierto Jade? – dijo Alberto detrás de Jade.

Si, Fernando ordena que se retiren no harán nada malo – dije para tranquilizar el ambiente.

Chicos pueden retirarse.-ordeno Fernando, los soldados se fueron retirando y al final entro corriendo Edgardo.

¡Capitan Fernando, hay tres intrusas en la base! – grito edgardo.

Lo se Edgardo – dijo Fernando señalándolas.

¿Pero como llegaron hasta aquí?, ¿y la vigilancia y las cámaras y los soldados?, ¿como atravesaron todos sin ser detectadas? – decía Edgardo.

Eso mismo iba a preguntarte yo Edgardo, ¿acaso no eres el encargado de la seguridad? - dijo Fernando.

Comenzamos a reírnos y las chicas nos miraban extrañadas.

¿Así que el gran Edgardo fue burlado por 3 estudiantes?,eso es ... nteresante – dijo Fernando.

Bien hecho chicas – dijo Alberto.

Entonces siéntense y cuéntenme, ¿como es que entraron en esta fortaleza impenetrable según Edgardo? – dijo Fernando.

Pues vera, Jade ayudo con una cuerda que traía en su coche, y pues... – Cat era la que hablaba hasta que fue interrumpida por Jade.

Cat, no diremos nada hasta que nos expliquen – dijo Jade.

Cat hizo una fingida cara de enojo lo cual nos causo gracia a todos.

Haber chicas, déjennos explicarles – dijo Alberto.

Explicamos a las 3 que eramos agentes, el asunto de Fernando y su sorpresiva visita, el caso y todo.

Así que... ¿son agentes secretos? – dijo Jade.

SI, mas o menos – dijo Alf

¿Y tu sabias esto Tori? – preguntaba Jade.

Si, bueno, mas o menos algunas cosas – dijo Tori.

Después, ellas nos explicaron como entraron a la base sin ser detectadas, a lo que Edgardo, en cada detalle que ellas mencionaban ponía una cara de rabia.

Chicas han sido muy talentosas, de hecho podrían ser reclutadas – dijo Fernando.

No, claro que no – dijimos al unisono los tres.

¿Porque?, ¿ acaso temen que les ganemos? – dijo Jade altanera.

Todos reimos, pero enserio era un peligro que ellas supieran demasiado.

Fernando, creo que necesitamos ayuda o mas bien entranamiento para ellas tres, es peligroso que estén solas, pues saben demasiado, no dudo de ellas pero temo, no mas bien, los tres tememos por ellas – djo Alf besando a Tori.

Por mi Jade no me preocupo ¿cierto? – dijo Alb.

Cierto, deberían tener por lo menos algún tipo de guardespaldas o una maestra que les enseñe al menos como defenderse – dije pues me preocupaba por Cat.

Hey yo tengo una candidata y es la mejor chica que trabaja aquí, además tengo su numero y es una de mis mejores amigas, creo que si le hablo podría venir a ayudarnos con esto – dijo Alf.

Espera, ¿te refieres a nuestra Black Widow?, esa chica es peligrosa, no se, no me inspira confianza – dijo Alb.

Hey Alb creo que ella te bateo la vez pasada, ¿no es por eso que no quieres que venga? – dijo Alf

No, es solo que no confio en ella, pero si quieren llámenla – dijo alb apenado, Jade solo lo miro con cara de furia.

Okey, esta dicho, le llamaremos a nuestra Black Widow. – dijo Alf …..

Ahora que recuerdo, nuestra "Black widow" es la mejor agente femenina de la base y la organización, es una asesina perfectamente entrenada su apodo se debe a su característico color de cabello, además de sus, un poco exóticas formas de resolver casos, pero bueno, es una buena opción si cuidar a las chicas es lo que queremos.

Su nombre creo que es Raquel, nunca trabaje con ella pero recuerdo que la mencionaron varias veces, además de su gusto por dos armas cortas 9 mm, al igual que Fernando, y siempre usa un traje completo de cuero o licra lo cual hace resaltar su figura bastante escultural de hecho, es por eso que su apodo le queda perfecto, una sexy y sensual Black Widow.

Alf y Alb aun seguían discutiendo a cerca de Black Widow ya que Alberto tenia algunos problemas con eso, de pronto vi a Cat quien había estado en silencio los últimos minutos, cosa nada característica de ella, estaba sentada con ambos brazos recargados en la mesa, con una mirada perdida.

Cat, ¿tienes algo? - pregunte viéndola.

En contestación Cat solo me abrazo por el cuello y oi algunos sollozos.

Crei que te perdería – decía con la voz quebrada que francamente me rompia el alma.

Chica no llores, no me pasara nada – trataba de que Cat dejase de llorar.

¿Como estas seguro de ello? – preguntaba Cat aun sollozando.

No lo se, pero te lo prometo – dije levantado la palma de mi mano.

¿Por tu meñique? – dijo Cat

Si, por el meñique - conteste.

Okey, es una promesa – dijo Cat ya mas animada.

Es mas, saliendo de aquí te llevare a comer un helado al parque, que te parece – dije animándola.

YAY! – dijo Cat saltando.

Al final de su ya típica celebración, Cat se acerco hacia mi y me coloco un tierno beso en los labios lleno de ternura.

Lo siento – dijo Cat al terminar.

No, no no te preocupes—dije tartamudeando.

Hey chicos así que están ocupados – oi decir a Jade.

Sipi Jadey, no interrumpas. Luego hablamos Dom – dijo Cat guiñando un ojo.

Bueno chicas y chicos por lo pronto ya que todos estamos actualizados, será mejor que se retiren, tienen mucho que hacer, Alfredo por lo pronto podras pasar la noche en el departamento junto a Dom y Alberto – dijo Fernando.

Si, señor – dijo Alf.

Eso significa que ya tendras donde dormir y eso – dijo Tori interrumpiendo.

Si, Tori – dijo Alf con un beso al final.

Eso es perfecto – dijo Tori.

Salimos los 6 de la base, así que todos tomaríamos caminos diferentes, Alf se iria con Tori a un parque cerca de HA, yo me iria a un parque de atracciones con Cat y Alberto se iria a nuestro depto. con Jade.

Alf broh ¿ya contactaste a Raquel? – pregunte curioso.

Ya Dom, me contesto que ayudara con lo que le pedimos pues esta desocupada, siempre y cuando la incluyamos en el caso y que cuidara a las 3 chicas, además de entrenarlas, no será problema – contesto Alf.

Perfecto – le dije.

Salimos cada uno a su destino, no sin antes Alberto le diera sus llaves a cada quien para entrar, así que le dimos un juego de llaves a Alf y cada quien salio a su respectiva cita.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxhxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alfredo POV

Luego de salir de la base, decidi salir a caminar con Tori al parque que esta cerca de Hollywood Arts. Aún me sorprende que ella y sus amigas pudieran burlar la seguridad de Edgardo y su equipo, sin duda será una buena idea que Black Widow las entrene, al ir tan metido en mi mundo interno pensando en lo que pasó, no noté que una bella princesa estaba a mi lado, tratando de conseguir mi atención, la cual obtuvo al tomar mi mano y besar mi mejilla.

Alfre, amor ¿está todo en orden?- me preguntó con un tono de preocupación.

Sí Tori, no te preocupes, solo venia pensando en lo que paso ahora- le respondi dandole un beso rapido.

Luego de caminar un buen rato tomados de la mano decidimos sentarnos en unas bancas que estaban en nuestra ruta, mire mi reloj y note que habian pasado 3 horas desde que comenzamos a caminar, de verdad que cuando estoy junto a ella se pasa volando el tiempo.

¿Te puedo preguntar algo?- me dijo en un leve susurro en mi oido, eso hizo que un escalofrio recorriera mi cuerpo y causo que ella soltara unas cuantas risitas, en serio esta chica me vuelve loco.

Dime que quieres saber mi amor- le respondi, ella se sonrojó, vaya es muy tierno, aunque decirle mi amor fue extraño.

¿Recuerdas la noche que... bueno que tú y yo...?- volvió sonrojarse, ohh ya recuerdo de que noche me habla, le sonrei y asenti -bueno, cuando estaba limpiando tus heridas vi que tenias una cicatriz en tu pecho y tu me dijiste que la tenias desde niño-

Si, lo recuerdo Tori, ¿que pasa? me preocupas- le dije mirandola a los ojos.

Mmm... pues quiero saber de donde la conseguiste- me dijo con seguridad. Respire profundo y la mire de nuevo, ella me prestaba mucha atencion.

Bien, te contare, todo paso cuando tenia cinco años. Me encontraba en el corredor de mi casa observando las estrellas, mi vida hasta ese punto era feliz, mi madre cuidaba y velaba por mi hermana y yo, mi padre, segun recuerdo, trabajaba demasiado, asi que normalmente en las noches llegaba tarde.-le contaba recordando lo unico que se de ese dia.

De un momento a otro la calida brisa que soplaba cambio a un fuerte y frio viento que calaba hasta los huesos, el cielo se nublo y cayeron muchos rayos, luego observe como un tipo extraño se acercaba a nuestra casa.

*Flashbasck*

Nadie pv

Los vidrios de las ventanas de la casa de los padres de Alfredo tronaron haciendo que el aire de la noche, frio y calador soplara dentro de dicho hogar. Las cortinas dejaron ver a unos hombres encapuchados con armas largas y calibre pesado.

Fin flashback

Eso me asusto bastante asi que comence a correr dentro de mi casa, sin embargo, un tipo aparecio de pronto frente a mi, mirandome fijamente, su aspecto era el de un hombre adulto, con una mirada extraña, muy limpia y pura, barba corta, pero cana, su piel era totalmente palida y el cabello negro, al terminar de analizarme fruncio el ceño y me apunto con una espada.

*falshback*

Nadie pov.

Despues de que los sujetos encapuchados inspeccionaran todo el lugar, llevaron a la madre de Alfredo, junto con su hermana a la sala, el chico se oculto en el armario hasta que el considero que el cuarto donde estaba estuviera vacio de invasores.

Alfredo, al salir del armario, se acerco a las escaleras, donde pudo ver con perfecta claridad como su padre, atado de manos, era puesto de rodillas junto con su madre y hermana.

Señor, solo falta el chico.- dijo un encapuchado a alguien que no se podia ver.

Pues revisa imbecil, es un maldito mocoso, no creo que sea tan dificil de hallar.- dijo tranquilamente un sujeto que poco a poco aparecio, el aspecto de dicho sujeto, un hombre adulto, no muy viejo, de traje blanco y pelo cano, con anteojos, portaba un revolver .38 mm super, totalmente cromado.

¡Alli!.- grito un encapuchado señalando el lugar donde Alfredo veia a sus padres y hermana.

Pues traelo idiota.- dijo el hombre.- muy bien, ahora que esta toda esta hermosa familia, hablemos claro, ¿le parece señor Fernandez?.- dijo el sujero al padre de Alfredo.

El problema fue entre tu y yo Mark... Deja a mi familia irse.- dijo el padre de Alfredo mirando al sujeto de traje blanco.

¡NO!... Su querida esposa es una agente tambien, sera muy estupido de mi parte dejarla con vida.- dijo Mark, uno de los encapuchados llego a la sala con varias cajas de plastico y carton.

Aqui estan señor Williams, es todo lo que estaba en el sotano, revisamos toda la casa, el garage y hasta el desvan, es todo lo que nos quitaron.- dijo el sujeto con una caja de plastico en las manos, detras de este, venian mas hombres con mas cajas.

¡Perfecto!... Señor Fernandez, deberia de saber que si le roba a un ladron, el castigo es muy severo.- dijo el sujeto abriendo la caja.

Yo no robe nada, mi trabajo era recuperar esas antigüedades, ahora las recuperaste, ¡ASI QUE DEJA A MI FAMILIA IRSE!... Juro que trabaje solo.-dijo el padre de Alfredo mirando a su esposa e hijos.

Señor Fernandez... Yo en su lugar no me pondria a gritarle a quien me tiene amarrado.- el sujeto saco su arma y se acerco al padre de Alfredo.- ¡ASI QUE MUESTRE UN POCO DE MALDITO RESPETO!.- el sujeto le dio una bofetada con el arma al padre de Alfredo, provanco que este callera al suelo.

¡NO GOLPEE A MI PADRE IDIOTA!.- Dijo Alfredo levantandose de donde estaba incado y corriendo a donde estaba Mark.

El sujeto lo recibio con una patada en el estomago sacandole todo el aire al chico.

Muchacho inepto, no se si eres muy valiente, o muy estupido al correr hacia alguien armado con tus manos atadas a la espalda.- dijo el sujeto sacando de la caja de plastico una enorme espada.

Fin flashback.

Asi que tu eres el hijo de Thanatos- me dijo con voz profunda y aterradora. Yo no comprendia nada de lo que pasaba y solo lo miraba asustado.

N.. no se de que me habla- le conteste con hilo de voz eso lo molesto mucho, pues se levanto y lanzo una granada incendiaria directo a mi casa, la cual comenzo a arder en llamas e hizo que mi corazon se estrujara al saber que mi madre y mi hermana estaban dentro.

Oye niño ¿buscabas a alguien?- me pregunto el tipo de nuevo, me voltee a mirarlo y al hacerlo vi que el sujeto sostenia del cuello a mi madre la cual me miraba agonizante y a mi hermana muerta a sus pies, de un momento a otro el sujeto atraveso a mi madre con su espada asesinandola al instante.

* Flashback*

Nadie pov.

Mark miraba la espada atento, el padre de Alfredo se arrastro hasta donde estaba su hijo.

Señor Fernandez, le apuesto que nisiquiera sabe para que arriesgo su vida... Esta hermosa espada no es solo una vulgar antiguedad... Es la espada de Thanathos... Dios de la muerte alguna mitologia de occidente, hay una pequeña leyenda, dice que si alguien puro es cortado o siquiera rasguñado con esta espada, el alma de el hijo de thanathos lo poseera, y este llevara la muerte a los pervesos, veamos que tan cierta es esta leyenda.- dijo Mark, este se acerco a donde estaba Alfredo y su padre, de una patada alejo al padre de el chico, puso la punta en la clavicula de el niño, y la empezo a hundir lentamente, el chico empezo a gritar desgarradoramente mientras el metal atravesaba su infantil piel, su padre se quedo perplejo ante tal escena, su madre grito llorando que le dejaran.

Valla, el grito de dolor de una madre al ver a su hijo herido es en verdad muy triste... Pero no se preocupe Margaret, usted sera la primera en preparar el hogar en la otra vida.- dijo el sujeto caminando atras de la madre de Alfredo, el cual estaba quejandose sonoramente en el suelo del dolor, su mano derecha estaba puesta en la herida sangrante.- despidete de tu mami, dile que pronto la veras pequeño Alfredo.- dijo el sujeto jalando el gatillo de su arma, la cual estaba puesta en la sien de la mujer. Un fuerte sonido se hizo presente en toda la casa, el cuerpo inerte de la madre de Alfredo caia frente a los ojos de el chico, los gritos de dolor de la niña, el padre y Alfredo inundaron en un instante el lugar.

Tranquila niña... Acompañala si es lo que quieres.- dijo de nuevo Mark, y nuevamente jalo del gatillo, el cuerpo de la niña callo en un charco de sangre, producto del cuerpo de la señora.

Maldito seas Mark, maldito seas.- dijo el padre de Alfredo sollozando al ver los cuerpos de su esposa e hija en el suelo sin moverse.

Fin flashback

Grite desesperadamente al ver a mi madre morir frente a mis ojos, me abalance sobre el y lo ataque con todo lo que tenia y consegui tirarlo al piso.

*Flashback*

Nadie pov.

Milla... Mama.- nombraba Alfredo a los cuerpos en el suelo, mirandolos inexpresivo.

No me odie señor Fernandez... Vamos, despidace de su muchacho, y valla a alcanzar a su esposa e hija.- dijo el sujeto posandose detras de el padre de Alfredo, colocando el revolver en la nuca de el padre de Alfedo.

Tranquilo Alfredo... Todo estara bien hijo... Te amo.- y dicho esto, Alfredo solo miro como su padre aventaba bruscamente su cabeza hacia atras, mientras un estruendoso sonido salia de el arma, los ojos de el niño solo mostraban lagrimas, pero ningun llanto o sollozo las acompañaba.

Bien, espero que las demas cajas esten en el camion ya.- dijo Mark saltando el cuerpo de el padre de Alfredo.

Señor... ¿Y que hacemos con los cuerpos?... ¿Y el muchacho?... Aun esta vivo.- dijo uno de los encapuchados.

Los cuerpos se quemaran con la explosion que estallara... Dentro de 2 minutos.- dijo Mark mirando su reloj.- que el niño se quede, se desangrara y morira de todas formas, vamonos, hay un trato que cerrar con unos rusos.- concluyo mirando a Alfredo, el cual veia el cuerpo sin vida de su padre.

Fin flashback.

Oh ya veo – dijo mi hermosa latina

No te preocupes, mejor vamos a un mejor lugar y dejemos los recuerdos de lado, hoy quiero disfrutar de ti – dije regalándole un beso a mi cachetona novia.

Y así caminamos por algunas calles sin rumbo alguno.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alberto pv.

Al salir de la base, despues de darle un juego de llaves a Alfredo, y las suyas a Dominic, le pedi a Jade que fueramos al departamento, ella se quedo un momento en silencio mientras veiamos como los demas chicos se iban.

Al caminar para tomar un taxi, antes de poder hacer que se detuviera uno, mi gotica me dio una bofetada, me sorprendi por la accion, no recuerdo haberle dicho o hecho algo que la hiciera enfadar conmigo.

¿Que pasa Jade?.- le pregunte poniendo mi mano derecha en mi mejilla.

Como si eso te hubiera dolido Alberto... ¿Por que nunca me dijiste nada de esto?.- me dijo señalandome, ahora se que esta molesta por ocultarle mi "trabajo".

Jade... Debes de entender que como agente, me es prohibido decirlo.- le respondi, ella bufo y me miro aun mas molesta.

¿Entonces por que Tori si sabia sobre esto?.- dijo alzando un poco su voz, solo me acerque a una banca que estaba por el lugar, me sente y le di la seña que tomara asiento, ella hizo caso y se sento a mi lado.

No te comente nada por que queria protegerte, veras, en este tipo de vida, la mayoria, casi todos los agentes de campo son solteros, por lo mismo que te juegas la vida dia a dia, la mayoria de los que tienen familia son mensajeros, secretarios, forenses, agentes de oficina o base, como les decimos, por que no quieren dejar a sus familias, ademas de que si algo llegase a salir mal, las consecuensias serian que irian a tomar venganza con sus familias... Y yo no queria eso para ti.- le digo, ella solo mira al suelo, se que entendio lo que le dije.

Alberto... Creeme que me puedo defender sola, y te aseguro que nada malo me pasara.- me dice mirandome seria.

No dudo de tus habilidades, eso tenlo por seguro, pero tengo miedo que algo te llegase a pasar... Odiaria pasar de nuevo la pesadilla que me orillo a meterme en este mundo.- le digo recordando a Ambar, un nudo se forma en mi garganta cuando las imagenes de lo ocurrido hace años se hacen de nuevo presentes en mi mente.

Sabes... No me opuse cuando ese tal Fernando dijo que nos reclutaria... Por que quiero estar a tu lado, incluso en situaciones que jamas pense que estaria metida... Por eso hicimos lo que hicimos, y creo que tambien hablo por Cat y Vega... No me ocultes nada por favor... Odio que hagan eso.- me dice, y siento algo de remordimiento, se que si las hubieran descubierto, las hubieran llevado a una celda como minimo, y si las hubieran encontrado en ese cuarto de armas, pudieron haberles disparado... Creo que si le hubiera dicho desde un principio lo que ocurria conmigo, no hubiera hecho lo que hizo.

Lo lamento Jade... Y bueno... Creo que ahora sabras mas de lo que hago... Pero prometeme que cuando acabe este caso... Le diras a Fernando que te retiras... No quiero perderte.- le digo, ella sonrie y se acerca a darme un beso, de esos que me embriagan al contacto.

No prometo nada, pero te aseguro que te dare una respuesta cuando esto acabe.- se vuelve a acercar para sellar de nuevo sus labios con los mios.

Despues de estar besandonos por unos 5 minutos, nos pusimos de pie, tomamos un taxi para dirijirnos al departamento.

Oye... ¿Y si mejor nos vamos al cine, o a algun cafe?.- me pregunta una vez arriba del taxi, solo la miro y sonrio.

De hecho vamos al departamento para pasar por las llaves de repuesto que tiene Dom de su auto, ahora que recuerdo, se quedo en H.A.- le digo ella me mira extrañada.

¿Y tu motocicleta?.- me dice, solo veo como el taxista nos mira cada cuando por el retrovisor.

Bueno, llegando te explico bien lo que ocurrio.- le digo, ella asiente y se me recarga en mi hombro, guardamos silencio en el resto del trayecto.

Al llegar, despues de pagarle al taxista y subir a nuestro departamento, me vuelve a cuestionar sobre la motocicleta.

¿Entonces que ocurrio con tu motocicleta?... Ya nadie escucha.- me dice.

Bueno, antes de que pasara todo esto, ustedes burlando las camaras de Edgardo y entrando a amenazar a Fernando, ni Dom ni yo sabiamos de la participacion de Alfredo, asi que decidimos indagar por nuestra cuenta, fuimos a emboscarlo con unas armas a un parque donde se estaba quedando a dormir, pero como lo pudiste ver, se nos fue.- ella me mira sorprendida y dirige su mirada a el sofa, en este se encuentran las ametralladoras que ocupamos para dicha emboscada, se acerca y toma una.

Con que asi se siente un arma cargada.- me dice mirandola minusiosamente.

Bueno, en realida es mas pesada, solo le quedan como 7 tiros, casi las vaciamos en el tiroteo.- le digo y hace una expresion de asombro al recordar algo.

¿¡Entonces ustedes fueron los de el tiroteo de ayer en la noche!?.- pregunta sorprendida, solo la miro y siento algo de pena, pero asiento sin decir nada.

¿Por que lo preguntas?... Sabes que la respuesta es si.- le dije sin mirarla a los ojos, no sabia por que su sorpresa, tampoco sabia si habia ocurrido algo con alguna bala perdida, aunque estaba casi seguro de que lo segundo no sucediera.

Por que su tiroteo hizo a que mi padre casi decidiera que cambiaramos de casa, solo por que penso que L.A ya no era tan seguro.- me dice, y tuve que forzarme a no reir, ¿enserio un par de tiros ponen a la gente tan mal?.

Solo... Solo dile a tu padre que ya no volvera a ocurrir... ¿Vale?.- le digo, ella me mira y sonrie.

Quisiera ver su cara cuando sepa que mi novio es uno de los que dieron esos balazos... ¿Te imaginas?... ¡Me mandaria a un internado o un convento!.- dice riendo al ultimo, la acompaño en su risa.

Bien, aqui estan.-digo enseñando las llaves.- entonces... ¿El cine o cafe primero?.- le digo tomando una chaqueta negra con franjas rojas.

Primero... Quisiera que fueramos a comer algo.- se me acerca insinuandoseme, me besa.- ¿tienes idea de lo que quiero?.- me dice volviendome a besa, me empiezo a poner nervioso, no se que decir, asi que solo la abrazo para seguir en el beso.

Exacto... Se me antoja sushi.- dice despues de cortar el beso, solo me quedo parado en mi lugar sin entender como es que caigo tan facil en sus juegos, pero que al mismo tiempo me enloquecen.

Bajamos y volvimos a H.A. por el auto de Dom, al entrar al estacionamiento, ya no habia estudiantes, solo se encontraba un par de autos, pero ninguna persona.

Nos subimos al auto y nos pusimos en marcha hacia el nozu para el sushi que Jade queria.

Y... ¿que sabes de Alfredo y Dominic?.- me cuestino una vez que subimos al auto y doy marcha al restaurant.

Bueno, ya que estas dentro de esto, te lo dire, a Dom lo acabo de conocer, pero, dicen que es uno de los mejores... En deducir y planificar estrategias, jamas lo eh visto en accion al cien, sobre Alf... Bueno, estuvimos juntos en un caso, no se me olvida lo que hizo, es tambien de los mejores, pero tiene un gran problema, es un sadico, por eso lo mandan normalmente a casos donde no sea necesario atrapar al criminal... El asesina sin piedad.- le digo, de reojo solo veo la cara de mi novia de sorpresa y como asiente.

Ok... Y, ¿que hay de ti?.- me vuelve a cuestionar.

Yo... Fernando dice que soy tambien de los mejores, aunque los demas agentes digan que estoy enfermo por que me gusta mas la pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, se usar todo tipo de armas, pero mis preferidas son las navajas y cuchillos, el capitan me ah dicho que pocos agentes pelean cuerpo a cuerpo, y que de esos pocos, soy el mejor, yo solo digo que lo dice por que cuando pide candidatos a misiones dificiles me ofrezco primero.- le digo, Jade solo se mantiene en silencio por un momento, de repente voltea y sonrie maliciosamente.

De seguro piensas asi por que sientes esa necesidad de desfoge cada que das un golpe, y cuando terminas con el sujeto, esa satisfaccion que te da al verlo en el suelo, vencido y con el minimo en sus movientos, no la da un arma que basta con una bala para acabarlo... ¿O me equivoco?.- me dice mirandome sonriente, me sorprende su deduccion que saco de mi personalidad.

Exactamente Jade.- le digo mirandola, ella solo vuelve a sonreir mas ampliamente.

De acuerdo, llegamos.- le digo estacionandome en frente del restaurante, me apresuro a abrirle la puerta, ella estira su mano y ayudo a que baje del auto.

Que caballeroso Alberto.- me dice, solo sonrio y le doy un beso.

Entramos al restaurant, pedimos una charola de rollos de atun picante y algunas bebidas, comiamos sin decir nada.

"Es cierto, ni ella ni las otras chicas habian comido por seguirnos, pobre Jade... Debe estar hambrienta".- pienso al notar que solo mira los rollos de sushi y como los toma sin decir una palabra.

Al terminar la charola, ofreci comprar otra, ella niega diciendo que aun falta ir al cine. Salimos despues de pagar y nos dirijiamos ahora al cine, el trayecto fue silencioso pero no incomodo.

¿Cual quieres ver?.- le pregunto, ella mira atenta la cartelera sin decidirse aun cual mirar.

Te parece... ¿Sinsajo?.- solo sonrio, cualquiera que quisiera esta bien por mi, yo solo quiero disfrutar de este dia con mi novia.

Bien, por mi bien.- le digo sacando mi billetera.- escoje la que quieras, ire comprando palomitas, refrescos, unos nachos, y unos chocolates ¿te parece?.- le pregunto dandole un beso, ella asiente.- toma, para las entradas.- le digo estirando un billete de 20 dolares.

Asi esta bien, yo las pago, ya pagaste el sushi, ademas falta el cafe.- me dice con una sonrisa.

De acuerdo.- le respondo y me dirijo a la dulceria, hago el pedido y tomo las charolas con las cosas.

Entramos a ver la pelicula, termino siendo sinsajo, la sala estaba a media capacidad, nos sentamos en las butacas de arriba, en medio.

La pelicula dio comienzo, tal y como en la primera vez fuimos al cine, se recargo en mis piernas, estuvimos asi hasta el final de la pelicula, en ciertos momentos estuvimos besandonos, todo fue perfecto.

Salimos del cine, decidimos que en lugar de irnos a un cafe, fueramos a un bar que ella conocia. Llegamos a dicho bar, "The flame of Rock" se llama, al entrar, se veia a simple vista que perdio esa "flame", pues no era lo que imaginaba, de entrada habia 5 mesas con niños mimados de unos 18 a 20 años, y digo mimados por que habia 3 guardaespaldas a su alrededor, las mesas de billar ocupadas por adolecentes que se emocionaban cada que metian alguna bola, no pude aguantarme la risa al ver a uno de los que estaban en las mesas de billar, como intentaba fumar, pero al inhalar empezo a toser.

Creo que otra vez los presuntuosos de el conservatorio de artes volvieron a arruinar este lugar.- dice mi gotica jalando de mi mano hacia la barra.

¿Otra vez?... ¿Como?... Ya no entendi.- le digo mirandola con cara de duda.

A veces vienen a festejar sus obras, musicales, presentaciones... Varias cosas, todos son hijos de gente influyente, ya sea en el medio artistico, politico, o empresarial... Son unos mimados.- me dice, solo rio ante sus calificativos.

Tranquila preciosa, ya estamos aqui, y al menos esta sonando buena musica, quedemonos un rato.- le digo al escuchar la cancion de Nothing else matters de metallica de fondo en el lugar.

Nos dirijimos a la barra a pedir unos tragos, whisky en las rocas para mi, para Jade una piña colada, nos acercamos a una mesa en el fondo, charlamos de nuestros pasados y cantabamos un poco.

Oye, y dime... ¿Cual es tu talento artistico?.- me pregunta, yo tomo otro de mis cigarrillos y lo prendo.

Bueno, de niño recuerdo que siempre quise ser cantante o actor, jamas tuve la posibilidad de lograr algo asi, aunque creo que se actuar un poco, este trabajo te enseña a actuar ante todo tipo de situacion, asi que creo que esa seria la habilidad de todo agente.- le digo, ella me mira seria.

Pregunte por tu habilidad... Jamas dije por la de los demas tontito.- me dice dandome una media sonrisa.

De acuerdo, digamos que la actuacion seria la mas atinada.-termino dandole una sonrisa.

Las horas pasaron volando, estuvimos al rededor de 3 horas, me contaba de sus años pasados en la escuela, de como entro Tori y se volvio en un tipo de rival al ganarle en una interpretacion alfabetica en clases de Sikowitz, como rapo a Cat en otra ocasion que le depilo sus cejas por completo, todo era ameno y se disfrutaba a la perfeccion.

Hola preciosa... Te noto aburrida con este tipo.- se acerca uno de los niños mimados a nuestra mesa, solo miro fijamente a Jade, como buscando refugio en sus orbes azules para que no me provocaran estos niños.

Amigo, mejor vete.- le digo a uno de esos niños mimados.

Tu no me mandes... No eres nadie para decirnos que hacer.- dice este mocoso, Jade se tensa, me imagino que su mente le a dicho que puede llegar a pasar.

De acuerdo, en primera, solo te hablaba a ti, en ningun momento le dije a tus perros falderos lo mismo que a ti.- le respondo subiendo mis manos a mi barbilla y dandole una fumada a otro cigarrillo que habia prendido.

Escucha gato, mas te vale largarte, o las consecuencias seran muy malas para ti.- me dice este hijo de papi, yo solo sonrio y miro a Jade con esa sonrisa para tratar de que se relaje.- No entiendo como una señorita tan hermosa como tu, puede salir con un pobre gato como este.- concluye este mocoso, aun tengo un poco de pasiencia, pero como toda pasiencia, terminara agotandose.

Ok Jade, creo que es hora de irnos.- le digo a mi novia, ella asiente y toma su chaqueta, yo de igual manera tomo la mia.

El mocoso le hace unas señas a los 3 guardaespaldas, estos se acercan, junto con los demas niños mimados.

De acuerdo, quieren problemas, llevemos esto afuera.- les digo, el niño mimado que le llamo a los guardaespaldas asiente y sale, los demas lo siguen cual perros falderos.

Alberto...- dice Jade pero la interrumpo.

Tranquila Amor, no va pasar nada, afuera les dire que se tranquilicen.- le digo dandole un beso en sus labios, ella lo corresponde y me mira algo... ¿Angustiada?... Inusual en ella.

Sali y ya estaban esperandome, los guardaespaldas estaban inexpresivos, los entendia, es su trabajo.

De acuerdo chicos, no llevemos esto a mas lejos, asi que dejemos esto asi, ¿les parece?.- les digo, Jade esta detras mio, a unos cuatro pasos.

Plutarc... Acabalo.- le dijo a uno de los guardaespaldas, el mas alto.

Lo siento amigo.- me dice inexpresivo en un susurro apena aludible para mi.

No amigo, yo lo lamento, en verdad.- le digo.

El sujeto intenta lanzarme un golpe, el cual fue muy predecible, me agacho y le doy un rodillazo en el estomago, al momento de doblarse le conecto un codazo en su cuello, dejando al tipo inconsiente, todo en un par de segundos.

Vallan por el.- dice el niño mimado, veo como este se acerca a Jade, sus amigos y los otros dos guardaespaldas se acercan cautelosos, no me dejan opcion.

A los primeros que golpeo son a los guardaespaldas, el primero cae inconsiente por un golpe en su ceja y sien, el segundo, no lo niego, aprovecho el descuido que di al voltear a ver a Jade y me conecto un puñetazo en mi pomulo, no fue gran cosa, solo me movio un poco, pero en el regreso pude golpearlo directo en el rostro provocando que callera de senton.

Sus amigo fueron totalmente pateticos, eran cuatro, el primero fue mas que sencillo, una patada lo recibio al venir corriendo hacia mi, el segundo solo fue cuestion de dos golpes en su cara para que cayera inconsiente, el tercero tomo una botella de cerveza e intento golpearme en el rostro, el cuarto aprovechava esos intentos para tratar de acuchillarme con una navaja que traia de no se donde, en un momento escuche a Jade gritar que el niño mimado se quitara, me desconecto y pierdo la cordura, los recuerdos me llegan como balas a la cabeza, el que traia la botella lanza de nuevo un golpe, lo recibo con el puño cerrado, se sorprende al igual que el de la navaja, al de la botella le doy 4 golpes inmediatos en la cara, al ver como se desploma inconsiente en el suelo, aprovecho para darle 2 golpes con todas mis fuerzas, siento mis nudillos calientes, no se si sea su sangre o la mia. Volteo a ver a Jade, esta pateando al niño mimado, este le grita cubriendose la cara con sus brazos "basta, dejame en paz", de la nada, me relajo, el ver a mi novia patear a este sujeto, mientras la gente la ve sorprendida, me causa gracia.

Listo amor, vamonos.- le digo sujetandola de sus hombros.

Estos mocosos son unos inutiles... ¡Tu mano esta sangrando!.- me dice, la alzo y veo como brota de mis nudillos la sangre, ahora recuerdo que recibi la botella con el puño.

No te preocupes Jade, no pasa nada.- le digo, nos subimos al auto y vemos como van a recoger a los tipos sus demas amigos.

¡ESTA ME LA COBRO IDIOTA!... ¡MAS TE VALE CUIDAR A TU PERRA!,- me grita el tipo que Jade pateaba, la sangre se me sube a la cabeza, me ciego y cuando siento una mano en mi hombro, y la voz de mi novia decirme que nos fueramos de alli, veo que estaba a medio camino, con ambas puertas del auto de Dom abiertas.

De acuerdo Jade, solo por ti.- le digo y la beso.

Xxxxxxxx

No quiero saber que volviste al bar para encontrarte con esos tipos de nuevo Alberto.- me dice Jade en la puerta de su casa.

La vine a dejar hasta su casa, estos idiotas nos arruinaron la noche, pero aun asi, disfrute de este dia con ella.

No te preocupes Jade, ahora voy a mi casa, te llamo en cuanto este en el departamento.- le digo despidiendome de beso en sus labios.

De acuerdo, nos vemos mañana.- me dice y cierra su puerta, me dirijo al auto, al entrar y arrancar, mi celular suena, es una llamada de Dom.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

DOM POV

Salimos de la base y Alberto nos dio a cada uno un juego de llaves para entrar en el depto. en el edificio Paradise, así que salimos rumbo a un parque de atracciones con Cat que estaba cerca de la base.

Caminábamos por la calle pues mi auto según recuerdo estaba en HA y la verdad preferia caminar con Cat que ir por el a HA.

Mi pequeña y Hermosa Pelirroja acompañante daba saltos por todos lados e iba cantando una canción de una artista a la que ella misma me dijo que se llamaba Donna Summer, daba saltos por todos lados eso me contagiaba de su alegría, lo que me importaba en ese momento no era otra cosa que hacer feliz a Cat, verla sollozar hace unos momentos francamente me partio el alma.

Sin Darme cuenta estabamos caminando o saltandos juntos por la acera tomados de la mano, no voy a engañarme, amo a esta chica, lamentablemente nunca había sentido algo así, no se como expresarlo, mucho menos como decírselo.

Cantábamos el coro de esa canción la cual se llamaba Last Dance, y continuábamos caminando sin darnos cuenta hacia donde nos dirijiamos.

Dom, tu crees que la formación en V ayuda a las aves a volar? – pregunto Cat señalando unos patos que nadaban en un parque en el cual pasábamos.

Si, según se ayuda a que no se cansen demasiado, es un trabajo en equipo – dije sin importancia.

Ah, ¿y porque no nadan igual? – pregunto Cat acercándose a los patos.

No lo se, tengo una idea, ¿y si les preguntamos¿ – dije animadamente.

Sipi, - dijo Cat.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos estábamos nadando cerca de los patos, el lago apenas me daba a las rodillas y no quería que Cat se mojase, así que la carge en mis brazos y la acercaba a los patos.

Dom, ¿que haces? – pregunto Cat.

Te llevo a ver los patos y que les preguntes – dije aun caminando por el lago.

YaaaaaY, gracias – dijo Cat.

Nunca me habían gustado las cursilerías, mucho menos sabia si quiera que eran, pero hoy con Cat a mi lado comprendo muchas cosas y me hacen actuar de formas que ni yo entiendo.

¡Señores patos vengan aca!– gritaba Cat al ver como los patos se alejaban entre mas nos acercábamos.

De pronto oímos el silbato de un oficial de seguridad del parque en el que nos encontrábamos, el cual nos gritaba que saliésemos del lago.

Sali rápidamente y antes de que nos atrapara corrimos a otro lugar, había olvidado a donde habíamos salido, recordé que la llevaría a un parque de atracciones, así que caminamos algunas cuadras mas hasta llegar.

Cat, ¿recuerdas que te prometi llevarte a un parque de diversiones? – dije curioso.

Sipi, además dijiste que me comprarías un helado – dijo haciendo un tierno puchero el cual ame.

Si, pues aquí estamos – dije señalando el parque.

¡YaaaaaY!.—gritaba Cat emocionada.

Entramos al parque y Cat hizo que nos subiésemos a cada uno de los juegos mecánicos que habían allí, algunos, no mentire, si me dieron miedo y otros me marearon, pero lo único que me importaba era ver feliz a esa tierna y hermosa rojita.

Caminabamos por allí, y vimos un señor con una maquina de algodones de azúcar.

Cat, ¿podríamos sentarnos por un momento? – pregunte fingiendo estar cansado.

Sipi – dijo buscando una banca.

Encontramos una, y acudimos a sentarnos.

Cat esperame no tardo, ire al baño, no te muevas - dije fingiendo buscar los baños.

Sipi te espero, disfruta tu pis – dijo Cat viendo algunos puestos que estaban cerca.

Lo que Cat no sabia es que compraría para ella un algodón de azúcar pero no cualquier algodón de azúcar, compraría el mas grande y rojo algodón de azúcar que encontrase.

Psst... señor... – dije susurrando para que no atrapara cat.

Digame joven – dijo el señor.

Prepareme el mas grande y mejor algodón de azúcar que pueda hacer, ah y de color rojo – dije volteando a ver a Cat.

Señor, no puedo hacer eso, debo hacer todos iguales pues... – decía aquel señor.

Tenga, tome 100 dolares y deme el algodón que le pido – dije dándole el billete.

Sin chistar el hombre comenzó a preparar el algodón, tan pronto como acabo me acerque a Cat.

Cat, sorpresa – le dije mientras le daba ese gran algodón.

¡YAY! algodón de azúcar – gritaba cat viendo el gran algodón.

Sip, y es todo tuyo – dije animado y feliz como nunca me había sentido.

Gracias y es rojo panquesito igual a mi cabello – dijo Cat.

Cat comenzó a comer su algodón y a contarme la historia de su cabello rojo, francamente quede hipnotizado a los ojos de Cat.

Despues fuimos por su helado el cual fue extragrande con chispas de chocolate, caminabamos por el parque, de pronto cat vio una enorme jirafa morada con machas rosas la cual a Cat le emocianaba tenerla.

Estaba en un juego el cual consistía en disparar balas de pintura a un objetivo en movimiento.

Cat, ¿quieres intentar? – le pregunte.

Sipi – dijo muy feliz.

Me acerque al encargado del juego y le pague, le dio a Cat un arma de pintura, lamentablemente no pudo atinar ningún dispararo al objetivo a lo cual Cat hizo un puchero y su mirada se torno triste, pues encerio quería esa jirafa así que me acerque al encargado del juego y volvi a pagar.

Mi turno – dije dándole otros 10 dolares el cual era el costo del juego.

El sujeto me dio una nueva arma cargada, el tiro era fácil era nadamas de decifrar el patrón de movimiento del objetivo el cual se movia cada milésima de segundo noventa grados a la derecha así que el tiro fue muy fácil. El encargado me pregunto cual seria mi premio y obvio escogi la jirafa.

Yay, ganaste – dijo Cat pero no era su grito animado mas bien era uno mas apagado.

Si gane, oiga, ¿pero que dice señor Jirafa?, ¿prefiere estar con Cat por haber hecho un buen esfuerzo en ganarlo?, ¿Encerio? bueno si así lo prefiere, Cat, ¿quieres quedarte con el señor jirafa?– dije finjiendo hablar con la jirafa de peluche.

¡Sipi, si quiero!– me dijo animada.

Le di al señor jirafa a Cat y ella me devolvió un beso en la mejilla a lo cual me hizo sonrojarme.

Oye Dom, ¿como le hiciste?, ese tiro era difícil, debes enseñarme eh – dijo Cat.

Si, cuando quieras – dije.

Caminamos un largo rato mas hasta que Cat dijo querer ir a su casa, así que la lleve hasta ahí, ya estando en su casa recordé que mi auto estaba en HA y no lo dejaría pasar la noche en la escuela.

Cat entro a su casa a guardar al señor jirafa y nos quedamos sentados en la acera de su casa.

Oye Cat, le marcare a Alberto para que vaya por mi coche a la escuela y venga por mi – le dije

Sipi – contesto jugando con su cabello.

El teléfono timbro por algunos segundos antes de que Alberto contestara.

Alb, bro, ¿podrias ir a HA por mi auto y venir por mi a casa de Cat? – dije a Alb por teléfono.

Si, bro de hecho ya tengo tu auto en un rato llego por ahí – contesto.

¿Pero como conseguiste las llaves? – pregunte según yo no le había dado llaves.

Pues debes esconder mejor el duplicado – me contesto.

Bueno como sea, ven por mi – le dije

Claro, estoy ahí en 10 mins – dijo antes de colgar Alberto.

Cat y yo seguimos platicando, hasta que llego Alberto en mi coche y me di cuenta que venia con Jade.

Holis – los saludo Cat mientras Jade y Alb solo se besaban.

Bueno Cat, me la pase increíble, pero debo irme – dije despidiéndome.

Yo también me la pase increíble gracias Dom – dijo.

Algo dentro de mi decía que hacia falta algo muy importante, de pronto vi sus ojos y ella vio los mios es como perderme en pozos sin fondo, en esos hermosos ojos café oscuro, era como si el tiempo se detuviera, hasta que algo nos saco del trance, era Jade tocando la bocina de mi auto.

Haber a que hora tortolitos me hago vieja – dijo Jade sonando el Claxon.

¡JADE! dejalos – dijo Alberto.

¿Que? miralos, esos dos me dan nauseas, desde aca puedo ver que se mueren el uno por el otro pero ninguno sabe que hacer, creo que necesitan un empujon – dijo Jade defendiéndose.

Tienes razón – dijo Alberto.- ¡Haber bro te ayudo, es fácil, solo dile Cat ¿quieres ser mi novia?!– grito desde el auto Alberto.

¡Y tu Cat dile si si quiero! – grito Jade.

Nosotros solo nos mirábamos el uno al otro sin saber que hacer.

¡Bueno ahora son novios, bésense, despídanse, dense un mensaje de amor y vámonos que me arrugo con el tiempo!.– grito Jade

¿Eh? – dije regresando al momento

No podemos ignorar lo que nos piden – dijo Cat sonrojada.

Tienes razón – dije.

Me acerque lentamente y la bese, al momento de juntar nuestros labios sentí una sensación extraña es como si una corriente eléctrica pasara dentro de mi, pero a la vez calida y llena de ternura.

Nos separamos y nos drspedimos y me fui al auto donde me esperaba Jade y Alb, no sin antes decirle a Cat que la llamaría

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Es un nuevo dia en LA, muy temprano nos avisaron de que una inusual visita había llegado a la base así que recojimos a las chicas y las llevamos nuevamente a la base, por suerte era sábado, así que no tuvimos que escaparnos de la escuela, llegamos a la sala de juntas y solo vimos a Fernando tomando una copa de Whisky.

Hey capitán, su mensaje decía que Black Widow ya estaba aquí – dijo Alf.

Es cierto ya esta aquí – dijo Fernando señalando a la oscuridad.

Raquel salio de la oscuridad, como siempre, con tinte rojo en el cabello, con un traje de cuero muy ajustado y guantes donde estaban descubiertos sus dedos y uñas bastante largas, labios rojos y uñas pintadas de colores negro y rojo, no cabe duda, hacia honor a su apodo.

Así que Alf, ¿necesitas ayuda para cuidar a tu chica? – pregunto Raquel.

Si, pues sabe algunas cosas – dijo Alf.

Dom, al fin puedo saludarte oficialmente, siempre quise conocer a la mente maestra detrás de esos geniales casos resueltos – dijo estrechando mi mano.

Si, un gusto conocerte también, eh oído hablar mucho de ti – conteste.

Alberto Arandia, ¿como estas?, no te había visto desde hace un año en el caso Budapest – le dijo a Alberto.

Bien bien, gracias– dijo apenado.

Y supongo que a estas tres muñequitas son a las que voy a cuidar – dijo altaneramente mientras las miraba a las tres.

Tori al oir esto hizo una mirada extraña. pero Alf la tranquilizo diciendo que estaba bien, Cat por suerte solo disfruto que le dijeran muñeca y Jade no lo tomo de la mejor manera.

¿A quien llamas muñequita? – dijo Jade altanera.

A ti, ¿algún problema? – dijo Raquel.

Si, uno muy grande – dijo Jade.

Jade le intento hacer una llave a Raquel, pero ella se libero y tomo a Jade haciendo un pequeño tiron de su brazo.

Tienes potencial niña, entrenaremos duro – dijo Raquel.

Después solto a Jade,nunca habíamos visto a Jade así, pero estamos hablando de Black widow, la mejor agente, no se esperaba menos de ella.

Bueno chicos, ella es la mejor mezcla de brutalidad y sensualidad juntos, así que no la desperdicien que estará por un tiempo con nosotros – dijo Fernando.

Si, Fernando lo sabemos – dijo Alfredo.

Chicas, si fueran tan amables de seguirme, vamos al campo de entrenamiento para ver sus habilidades – dijo Fernando.

Continuamos hacia el área de entrenamiento con las chicas y Black Widow, ella era conocida por siempre usar zapatillas, y esta no era la excepción, ella andaba en unas zapatillas negras muy altas.

Caminamos por la primera área.

Esta es el área de batalla con armas, veamos quien es bueno en esto – dijo Fernando.

Personalmente esta es una de mis áreas preferidas, Así que chicas esto es fácil tomen un arman y déjenme vér lo que tienen – dijo Raquel

Tori apenas y podía cargar un arma cargada y su disparo provoco que el arma cayera al piso, así que su tiro fue bastante erróneo.

Hey flaca, Ten mucho cuidado por favor – dijo Alfredo con cariño abrazando a Tori.

Jade por lo siguiente, trato de disparar pero no dio en el blanco aunque fue mejor que el de Tori. Por ultimo dispara mi hermosa Cat, su tiro fue certero y dio justo en el blanco lo cual hizo que todos nos quedaramos atonitos.

Hey rojita, ¿donde aprendiste a hacer eso? – pregunte asombrado .

No lo se, creo que aprendi cuando te vi ese dia en el parque – dijo apenada Cat.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mas tarde salimos con dirección a nuestro departamento en el caso de Alfredo, Alberto y yo, mientras las chicas y Raquel partieron a casa de Tori.

TORI POV

Salimos con rumbo a mi casa, aun no me acostumbro a todo este asunto de los agentes, pero ya me siento mas tranquila al saber toda la verdad y que Alberto y Dom son amigos y compañeros de mi Alf, ya no tendremos que preocuparnos por ellos.

Ahora nos acompaña una extraña chica llamada Raquel aunque Alf me dijo que confiaramos en ella, yo aun tengo mis dudas, en fin; ella nos va a proteger y enseñar algunas cosas o al menos eso es lo que dijo ese tal Fernando.

Ibamos en el auto de Jade, yo me encontraba en el asiento de atrás al igual que Cat, que solo veía su teléfono y reia, al parecer se mensajeaba con Dom, esos dos son unos dulces. En fin Raquel, y Jade venían adelante, juraría que ellas aun no se llevan tan bien.

Llegamos a casa al fin, y nos pusimos a ver televisión mientras iba por unos bocadillos a la cocina.

Al caminar me percate de que Raquel llevaba unas zapatillas altas negras muy bonitas.

Oye Raquel que bonitas zapatillas las que traes, pero, ¿no te cansan? – pregunte para entablar conversación.

No, la verdad no, me eh acostumbrado – dijo sin despegar la vista al televisor.

De pronto escuche los horribles gritos de mi hermana mayor.

¡TORI! ¡TORI!– gritaba Trina.

¿Que paso Trina? estoy en la sala– dije.

¿Quien tomo mi cepillo?, te he dicho que no lo tomes – gritaba histérica.

¿Pero qué te pasa?, yo no lo tome – le dije defendiéndome.

Si, tu lo usaste, es tu horrible cabello el que esta en mi cepillo – dijo bajando las escaleras con el cepillo en la mano.

Raquel se encontraba viendo algunas fotos familiares cerca del sofá, pero cuando Trina bajo histérica empujo a Raquel haciendo que cayera en el sofá.

¿Pero que demonios? – dijo Raquel

Disculpala, esta loca – dijo Jade.

Si, ya lo veo – dijo Raquel

¿Y esta quien es? – dijo Trina señalando a Raquel.

Es una amiga Trina, y nadie uso tu cepillo, ¿puedes dejarnos en paz por favor? – dije un poco impaciente.

Perdon pero esta tiene un nombre, Torpe no sabes con quien te metes – dijo Raquel.

¿Disculpa? ¿es a mi a quien hablas? – pregunto Trina sarcástica.

Si, a ti te hablo, ¿eres sorda o que? – contesto Raquel

No sabes con quien te metes enana – dijo Trina.

Tu eres la que no sabes – Dijo Raquel apretando sus puños.

Trina por favor retírate – dije empujándola por las escaleras.

Bueno me voy antes de partirle la cara a esa enana que tienes por amiga – dijo Trina

Si, si ya vete – le dije empujándola.

Raquel solo hizo un gesto extraño y continuo viendo la televisión, ignorando el altercado con Trina.

Disculpala es un poco histérica – dije disculpándome.

No te preocupes – dijo Raquel.

Así continuamos las cuatro viendo el televisor.

Tori, ¿podrias prestarme tu baño? – dijo Raquel

Si claro, puedes usar el que esta en mi cuarto, sube las escaleras a la izquierda – dije sin voltearla a ver.

okey, ahora vuelvo – dijo Raquel.

RAQUEL POV

Subi las escaleras, buscando la habitación de Tori, no recuerdo si me dijo la izquierda o derecha, al diablo abrire cualquier puerta al azar ¿que puede pasar?.

Abri la puerta de la derecha y para mi sorpresa era la histérica hermana de Tori.

¿Tu que haces aquí? – dijo Trina.

Nada, buscaba el baño – dije, observe mejor a Trina, traía un short corto muy pegado y una camiseta deportiva muy ajustada, no había observado bien que era toda una hermosa señorita así que decidi seducirla, esto no afectara.

¿Que me ves? – dijo Trina poniendise de pie.

Nada, nada, a ti eres, muy bonita ¿lo sabias? – dije.

¿Perdon? acaso me estas coqueteando? – dijo Trina riendo.

Pues mas o menos, ¿o tu que crees? – dije coqueteándole un poco mas.

Diría que aunque sea Bi, no haría nada contigo aunque seas la ultima persona de la tierra – dijo Trina burlándose.

No se, a veces decimos algo que no es totalmente cierto – dije acercándome a Trina.

¿Así?, ¿como que? – dijo Trina acercándose a mi, creo que ya estamos jugando a lo mismo.

TORI POV

Termino la película que mirábamos, recordé que tenia rato que Raquel no volvia, ya se me hacia extraño , ahora que lo recuerdo tampoco Trina a gritado, ¡pueden estarse matando!.

Chicas, rápido, ayúdenme a buscar a Raquel y Trina, tiene rato que no vuelven, ¡pueden estarse matando!- dije un poco desesperada.

Tori, exageras, si se estuvieran matando, ya hubieramos escuchado algun golpe, o los gritos de piedad de parte de Trina, ¿no crees?.- dijo Jade sentada, Cat se puso de pie e inmediatamente a mi lado.

Escuchamos un fuerte golpe, tal y como dijo Jade.

Esto lo tengo que ver.- dijo Jade y corrimos las tres por la escalera y de pronto abri la puerta de la habitación de Trina, lo que vi me dejo consternada, era Trina y Raquel besándose.

¡DIOS!... ¡Mios ojos!.- grito Jade al ver la escena de Raquel que se encontraba arriba de Trina, estaban acostadas en cama de Trina y Raquel la tenia de sus muñecas, Trina correspondia a los besos y además Raquel se encontraba ya con el traje de cuero desabrochado y Trina solo Traia su sujetador y sus Panties puestas, lo cual nos puso a pensar que estaban ocupadas.

Lo... lo siento chicas – dije mientras cerraba la puerta.

¿Pero que diablos pasa con esas dos? – dijo Jade tecleando en su celular mientras hacia gestos con su cara.

No se, hace rato se odiaban – dije sin entender nada.

Pues será mejor que esas dos nos den una buena explicación, se supone que Raquel nos debe de entrenar.– dijo Jade.

HASTA AQUÍ EL CAPITULO ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO DEJENME SABER LO QUE PIENSAN EN LA CAJA DE LOS REVIEWS, SIN MAS ME DESPIDO

OSVICARIDALIZ


	8. Chapter 8

HOLIS ALGUN LECTOR AUN?, BUENO NO TENGO EXCUSA PORQUE DEJE DE ESCRIBIR POR TANTO TIEMPO PERO EN FIN, NO QUIERO AGOBIARLOS.

SIN MAS LES DEJO EL CAP

CAPITULO 8

TORI POV

Estabamos paradas las 3 en la puerta de Trina, se oian algunos ruidos pero decidi ignorarlos.

Vega, bajemos, necesito agua y algo para sacarme los ojos. —dijo Jade de forma burlona, solo asentí, aun no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, así que bajamos, le di un vaso con agua a Jade y esperábamos a que esas dos salieran.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ya habían pasado como 40 minutos y esas dos no daban señales de vida, así que decidimos volver a subir, casi ya no se oian ruidos, aunque eso se debía mas a que la puerta del cuarto de Trina era mas gruesa de lo normal, en fin, decidimos tocar.

¡Larguense! – oímos gritar a Trina

¿Que? ¿pero que están haciendo esas dos ahí?– dijo Jade

Quiza solo estén coloreando, o jugando un bonito juego de mesa – dijo Cat, comentario que nadie le dio importancia, era obvio lo que esas dos hacían ahí.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pasaron otros 30 minutos, nosotras habíamos bajado a la sala ya cansadas de esperar y por recomendación de Jade, no abrir la puerta, así que bajamos a ver el show de la vaquita, de pronto era la puerta de Trina la cual se habría.

¿Pero que diablos? – decía Jade mientras veía a Raquel aun subiendo el cierre de su traje y Trina con el cabello alborotado y marcas de labial rojo.

¿Que estaban haciendo ustedes dos ahí adentro? – pregunte, aunque fue estúpido hacerlo, era mas que obvio.

Nada Tori, no te metas – me dijo Trina fulminandome con la mirada.

Llamame – dijo Trina esta vez con una sonrisa picara y haciendo señas a Raquel.

Tenemos que irnos, Jade Cat, se van conmigo – dijo enérgicamente Raquel.

Sipi, bye Tori – dijo Cat, era la mas inocente en todo esto.

Lo hare porque quiero, no por que me lo digas – dijo Jade.

Las tres chicas salían por mi puerta, no me había dado cuenta que Trina había salido de su cuarto solo en ropa interior.

¡Cubrete! – le dije aventándole un cojin

¿Que? ¿nunca me has visto así o que? – se justifico Trina.

¿Que es lo que hacias ahí adentro? – volvi a preguntar, pero era una vez mas era estúpido hacerlo.

¿Que no es obvio?– dijo Trina

¿Esos son chupetones?– me acerque a Trina y varios chupetones por varias partes de su cuerpo.

No se, tal vez – dijo Trina con una leve sonrisa.

Ahh... en fin, me largo a dormir, mañana me daras una explicacion – dije tranquila

Yo también, estoy exhausta y no, no te dare ninguna explicación – dijo Trina

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ya habían pasado algunos días desde que nos enteramos de ese asunto de los agentes y aunque quieren que no nos involucremos mucho en eso de los agentes, Alf me ha contado algunos detalles y pues al parecer antes de que entren en acción de lleno al caso les dieron un mes para averiguar detalles de algunas actividades de ese grupo de gente que robaba o algo así, no entendí muy bien, lo que si entendí es que teníamos un mes para que hiciéramos lo que quisiéramos.

Además entrenábamos todas las tardes con Raquel en esa extraña base, al parecer Cat era muy buena disparando, y Jade peleando cuerpo a cuerpo y yo, pues yo era escurridiza -jejeje-.

En fin, este dia saldré con Alf, o bueno, todos saldremos con todos, hasta Raquel saldrá con Trina, eso fue un poco raro de aceptar, sobre todo después de encontrarlas en paños menores varias veces en mi propia casa.

ALBERTO POV

Al fin una tarde para nosotros solos, yo y una gotica hermosa de grandes ojos verde azulados y juntos toda una tarde.

¿Y que planes tienes para hoy preciosa? – le dije robándole un beso.

No lo se, mejor vamos a tu departamento y vemos unas pelis—dijo mi gotica.

Era enserio, teníamos al fin una tarde libre y quiere ir a mi depto; en fin, ella manda y si ella quiere ir no me puedo negar.

Okey vámonos – dije mientras caminábamos hacia mi motocicleta, la cual al parecer no habían podido reconocer, por eso ya podía sacarla.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Llegamos rapido al depto. así que entramos y nos pusimos a ver unas pelis de terror como a ella le gustan.

Ella vestia un hermoso pantalón de cuero negro como era de costumbre, junto con una blusa color turquesa y una chaqueta de cuero que hacia juego con su pantalón al igual que sus botas, que también eran de cuero.

Estábamos simplemente acostados en el sofá de la sala, y aunque era bastante amplio y cabíamos a la perfeccion, ella estaba abrazada junto a mi.

¿Podemos ir a tu habitación? para... tener mas espacio – dijo Jade

Claro, lo que ordene mi princesa – dije tomándola entre mi brazos y llevándolo hasta mi habitación.

Por suerte la había arreglado y limpiado desde la mañana, ya estaba acostada Jade en mi cama y yo encendia la tv cuando me di cuenta, estaba con mi novia en mi habitacion, era algo que me ponía un poco nervioso.

Me acosté en mi cama, al igual que en el sofá ella corrió a abrazarme.

Estuvimos algunos momentos ahí acostados juntos, yo sintiendo su respiración que transmitia calor, pues esa tarde había estado un poco fría y con amenaza de lluvia.

Despues de comer algunas botanas, ella me agarro del cuello y me beso un poco violenta y al final me mordio un labio produciendo una leve lesión, en mis labios se sentía el sabor de los suyos y el de la sangre, lo cual me encanta.

Al terminar ella ese beso, no solto mi cuello y se me quedo viendo directo a los ojos.

Estamos en tu habitación y solos, no has intentado nada, eso me gusta, no, mas bien me encanta de ti que seas todo un caballero – dijo Jade

Yo no sabia que responder, me había dejado sin habla, lo único que alcanze a responder fue un beso apasionado.

Ella termino mi beso y se me subio encima a horcadas, justo encima de mi abdomen y atrapo mis muñecas con sus manos pegándolas a la cama y dándome otro beso abriendo nuevamente la reciente herida con una mordida.

Despues de eso le iba a decir te amo, pero no me dejo, puso su dedo entre mis labios.

Shh... no digas nada, solo disfruta, no se toca hasta que termine ¿okey? – dijo de manera seductora

Solo asentí, y deje que ella llevase la situación.

Me dio un ultimo beso y se saco rápido la chaqueta quedando solo en su blusa color turquesa de tirantes, dirijio una mirada hacia mi y solo pude verla directa a los ojos y transmitiendo todo lo que sentía desde mi mirada.

Sin decir una palabra tomo la orilla de su blusa y comenzó lentamente a subirla por encima de sus brazos dejando ver su abdomen bastante plano y marcado junto a su piel blanca color porcelana.

Al finalizar avento su blusa a una esquina de mi habitación, solo llevaba puesto debajo un sujetador de encaje color rojo escarlata, el cual era bastante seductor y sexy.

¿Te gusta lo que ves? – dijo Jade sorprendiéndome viendo todo su torso libre sin ninguna prenda que la tapase.

Quizas – dije un poco agitado.

Ella me agarro, tomo mi camisa y la desabotono y arrojo rápida y salvajemente.

No es justo que solo yo este así – me dijo con una sonrisa sexy al final.

Ella se bajo de mi, y bajo de la cama, crei que ya había terminado o quizá se habría arrepentido, pero su respuesta fue mas que eso.

Me vio una ultima vez, y tomo el botón de su pantalón de cuero, desabrochandolo y bajando su cierre, después de eso me dedico una mirada la cual no hacia otra cosa que impacientarme por saber cual seria su próximo acto.

Se rio malévolamente y se acerco a mi dándome un beso y volviéndome a morder, después de ese beso se alejo otra vez, tomo los costados de cada uno de su pantalón y lo deslizo lentamente por sus piernas mostrándome aquellas piernas excelentemente torneadas y un hermoso trasero, además de esa piel porcelana que me volvia loco. Debajo de ese pantalón, que ya no estaba, estaban unas bragas a juego con el sujetador, era igual, rojo de encaje, el cual me estaba volviendo loco.

Jade me empujo nuevamente sobre la cama y volvimos a esa posición en donde ella estaba arriba mio, pero esta vez con menos ropa, ella me beso seductoramente.

¿Te gusta lo que vez? – dijo otra vez sorprendiéndome viendo su hermoso cuerpo

Si, te amo, a toda tu – dije entre balbuceos estaba nervisoso.

Ella me besaba y me estaba volviendo loco.

Tan concentrados estábamos en nuestro acto que no pudimos escuchar que alguien había entrado al apartamento.

Jadey, ¿estas aquí?– dijo Cat, quien sorpresivamente entraba por sorpresa.

¡CAT! ¡largo de que aquí! – grito Jade

¡Oh lo siento!... es que vi la motocicleta de Alberto y pensé que aquí estabas, y pues pase a decir que me ire contigo a casa y... – decía Cat viéndonos a ambos

¡Cat! ¡cierra la maldita puerta y sal de aquí! – grito Jade otra vez.

Si lo siento adiós, ah por cierto, holis Alberto – dijo Cat cerrando la puerta.

Veo a Jade y esta molesta, cosa que no me agrada, la veo y esta parada frente a mi sin moverse, solo ahí pensando.

Como no movia ni un musculo la abrace y la bese de nuevo, no un beso lleno de pasión sino mas bien uno que transmitia dulzura y cariño.

Sera mejor que me vista, porque tenemos visitas – dijo ya mas tranquila al romper el beso.

Comenzó poniéndose nuevamente esa blusa color turquesa que tan bien le quedaba, y la chaqueta, el pantalón de cuero que había quedado lejos fue el ultimo que se ponía, mientras yo estaba de nuevo colocando mi camisa, cuando Jade se agacho a tomar su pantalón tuve mas que tiempo sufiente como para verle su hermoso trasero y darle una nalgada con un pellizco al final.

¡Hey! – dijo Jade llevando una mano a su trasero.

Lo siento, no pude abstenerme de hacer eso – dije escudándome

uhh... ya veo, esta bien, pero yo tampoco puedo resistir hacer esto – termino diciendo mientras se me avento y estrello sus labios a los mios y me mordio el labio dejando otra herida.

Yo solo le correspondi el beso y al terminarlo mientras se ponía Jade su pantalón, pase por detrás de ella y la volvi a nalguear, a lo que ella respondio con una nueva sonrisa seductora, sali de mi habitación y deje que Jade se acabara de cambiar sino, temia que este jueguito se saliera de control.

Sali de mi cuarto y me dirigí a la cocina, abri la nevera y saque una bebida energética, no se porque, pero me sentía cansado, al salir de la cocina y pasar por la sala vi una escena muy romántica entre Cat y Dom, esos dos eran unos tortolitos, cuando me vieron Dom me dedico una mirada rara, de esas que usa para averiguar algo, además de una sonrisa que estoy seguro, era sarcástica.

Al poco tiempo salio Jade componiéndose el cabello, el cual lo tenia un poco alborotado.

¿Nos vamos ya Cat? – dijo Jade viéndola y señalándole la puerta.

¿Ya? Ok, nos vemos Dom—dijo dándole un beso a Dom que duro por varios segundos.

Yo las acompaño a la puerta – dije siguiéndolas hasta la salida.

Al llegar a la puerta, Jade me dio un beso en la mejilla el cual hizo que me erizara.

Lo que comenzamos hoy no terminara así... prepárate porque se viene algo grande – me dijo en un susurro cerca del oído asegurándose que solo yo la oyera.

Antes de cerrar la puerta y verlas desaparecer a ambas, ella volteo a verme y sonrio mostrandome mis propias llaves de mi motocicleta.

Me la voy a llevar – dijo agitándomelas en la cara.

Okey pero ten cuidado – le dije

Cerre la puerta y vi por una ventana que estaban arriba de la moto y moviéndose por las calles.

Quiero saber ¿porque no te ofreciste a llevar a Cat a su casa? – pregunte con obviedad, por que eso era algo que Dom hacia muy seguido, además de que el tenia su coche abajo, señal que andaban en el.

Sencillo, vi a tu novia llevarse las llaves de tu moto, así que asumi que se irían ambas en ella – me dijo tranquilo y encendiendo la tv.

Oh, y si lo viste ¿porque no me dijiste nada? – le dije.

Porque pensé que tu se las habias prestado. – dijo cambiando los canales.- Eso lo pensé al ver la gran confianza que se tienen – añadió haciendo señas de lo que vio.

No hicimos nada, porque se entrometio tu novia – le dije soltando un bufido.

Así que lo aceptas – dijo Dom con una sonrisa de victoria.

¿Que acepta? – dijo Alf apareciendo de la cocina comiendo una manzana.

¿Y tu como entraste? según recuerdo, tus llaves las olvidaste.– pregunte curioso y aun recuperándome del susto que me dio.

Cierto Alf, según yo deje bien cerradas las puertas, ¿o no Alberto? – pregunto Dom.

Si, estaban cerradas las puertas, pero no todas las ventanas – dijo Alf devorando su manzana.

Pero vivimos en un octavo piso.– dije sorprendido.

Si, pero hay escaleras contraincendios ¿las conocen? – dijo burlándose de nosotros Alf.

Bueno, en fin, Alb hay señas de que esta prohibido entrar en una casa cuqndo estas con una chica ¿no las conoces? – dijo Dom burlándose de mi.

Si si, ya cállate Dom – dije frustrado.

Porque ¿que hizo Alb? – pregunto Alf

Dom y yo solo nos miramos transmitiéndole que no se lo dijera.

Ya, díganme – pidio Alfredo.

Bueno, es que encontramos a Alb y a Jade en una situación... ¿como se dice? un poco caliente ¿tu entiendes no? – dijo Dom

Ahh... ya veo, ¿que no conoces la seña del calcetín? – dijo Alf con naturalidad

¿Calcetin? ¿cual? – pregunte curioso.

El de dejar un calcetín en la perilla significa no entrar – dijo Dom.

Ya callense los dos, no paso nada, y fue culpa de Cat – dije molesto.

No, ella solo entro a saludar, no la culpes – dijo Dom riéndose de mi.

La noche fue terrible para mi, continuaron ambos con las bromas de lo sucedido y a cada rato me tiraban indirectas, pero lo juro Dom, Alf, esta me la pagan y con creces.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Los días pasaban y como lo dijo Fernando, Alf recibio viáticos iguales a los nuestros, como un teléfono además de vivir con nosotros, nos dieron un mes para descanzar mientras comenzábamos a investigar, y mientras eso pasaba, actuábamos como chicos normales que van a la escuela.

Chicos ¿a ustedes también les llego el mensaje de Alf?– pregunte al verlos a todos reunidos ahí, estábamos reunidos en el estacionamiento de H.A Dom, Cat, Raquel que llego a recoger a Trina, Trina, Tori, Jade y yo.

Tori ¿tu sabes algo? – le pregunto Dom.

No, recibi el mismo mensaje que ustedes – dijo ella mostrándome el mensaje.

"Chicos espérenme en el estacionamiento de H.A ahí los veo. Alf."- ese era el mensaje de Alfredo, un tanto extraño

Ahí nos encontrábamos, esperando y platicando cuando apareció Alf, traía una super camioneta de lujo, en la cual podíamos entrar todos, pues era de las grandes.

Era una Hummer H2 amarilla, se veia a simple vista que estaba blindada, claro, para los que sabiamos.

Chicos, son nuestros últimos días libres y pensé en disfrutarlos en la playa – dijo Alf saliendo de la camioneta.

¿Como conseguiste eso? – pregunto Dom.

Ahh, este juguete, se lo pedi a la base y me lo dieron, vengan chicos, súbanse, nos vámos a la playa – dijo Alf con cierta expresion de felicidad que se contagiaba a todos.

Subimos a la camioneta y Alf arranco con rumbo a la playa.

NADIE POV.

Mientras que las 3 chicas mas populares de H.A y Trina se iban con Alfredo alguien los observaban irse, eran tres chicos, los cuales se sentían ignorados.

otra vez se están yendo con ellos – dijo Robbie.

¿Perdon viejo? – pregunto Andre.

Ah, decía que las chicas se fueron con esos tres tipos otra vez.– contesto Robbie

¿Y cual es el problema? creo que todas tienen novio o pareja, algo así escuche. – dijo Beck.

Es que es tan raro, que ya no salgan con nosotros. – dijo el titiritero.

Ese no es problema viejo, ahora tenemos tiempo para salir a conquistar chicas – dijo Andre animadamente. El moreno y el exnovio de la gotica hacían planes para la noche mientras Robbie solo veía la camioneta irse por la autopista.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Los chicos conversaban, o al menos dos de ellos, hacían planes para la noche, seria una noche de fiesta al parecer, los dos organizadores de la velada incluyeron al titiritero, aunque este no perdia o olvidaba de su mente a sus 3 amigas y Trina.

¿No creen que es raro que ya no convivan con nosotros? – pregunto Robbie

Dejalas Robbie, es su asunto, además así tenemos tiempo de salir nosotros – dijo andre

Si, pero no es lo mismo sin las chicas y Cat – volvia a decir, cosa que ya estaba aburriendo a los otros dos jóvenes.

Mira Robbie lo que necesitas es una buena noche, y una chica de Northdrige para olvidar ya eso – dijo Beck

Si Afro, relájate, esta noche será una noche maravillosa – dijo Andre señalando las pablas noche y maravillosa con comillas hechas con sus dedos.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Los chicos pasaron por Robbie, y después de una discusion sobre llevar o dejar a Rex, la cual obviamente ganaron los primeros dos y dejaron a Rex en casa, iban en el convertible de Beck hacia un bar.

Chicos, ¿a donde iremos? – pregunto Robbie

Ya te lo hemos dicho, iremos a un bar – dijo Beck conduciendo por las calles.

¿A un bar? no creo que debieramos tomar si mañana tenemos escuela – dijo una vez mas el titiritero, pero esa frase ya la habían oído los demás varias veces durante la noche.

Relajate, ya te dijimos Robbie, mañana solo tendremos clases con Sikowits, lo cual sabes que llegara tarde, hoy nos lo dijo, y pues después audicionaremos para una obra de Helen, así que prácticamente no tendremos clases todo el dia – dijo tranquilo Beck.

Si, Beck tiene razón afro, relájate y déjate llevar por la noche – decía Andre

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Los tres llegaron a un bar y comenzaron a tomar, al parecer Beck consiguió rápido una chica para bailar, mientras que Andre, aunque mas tarde, platicaba a solas con otra chica, el titiritero seguía ahí, solo en la mesa con la botella y los vasos, para sorpresa de los demás, Robbie estaba bebiendo, y mucho.

¿Puedo hacerte compañía? – le preguntaba a el afro de gafas una rubia alta y muy bella.

¡Claro!... claro – dijo Robbie casi atragantándose con el sorbo que le había dado a su vaso.

Genial, puedo ver que tus amigos te han abandonado – dijo esa bella mujer.

Si, ellos me dejaron aquí, salieron a bailar – decía Robbie acomodándose las gafas, no podía creer lo que le estaba pasando.

Si, ya tenemos algo en común, las dos niñas de alla que bailan con tus amigos eran mis acompañantes y me dejaron sola en la mesa, siempre lo hacen, quizás eso tenemos en común – dijo esa extraña chica

Oh si... – dijo Robbie, aun no estaba seguro de lo que le pasaba, estaba conversando con una hermosa chica, algo que para nada le pasaba a el.- Oye, ¿te pregunto algo y no me malentiendes? – pregunto, cuestión que francamente le costo los pantalones, pues debía tener mucho valor para decir eso.

Si, lo que quieras - dijo la chica

¿Porque veniste hasta aquí? digo, no me molesta que estes aquí, pero viendo a todos esos chicos por alla en la barra y pues yo seria francamente el tipo de chico que no consigue chicas nada mas porque si, no te ofendas, pero ese siempre es Beck – dijo el afro, sabia que esa pregunta podría costarle la compañía de esa bella mujer.

Oh ya veo, ¿enserio quieres saber porque lo hago? – preguntaba la chica mientras coqueteaba con su cabello a Robbie, cosa que el casi no entendia.

Si... si – dijo balbuceando Robbie

¿Enserio quieres? – volvió a preguntar la chica, cosa que hizo a Robbie desilusionarse, pues al parecer lo respuesta seria algo que lo bajaría de esa nube de autoestima en la que estaba con lo sucedido anteriormente.- Ok, te lo dire, ¿pero no quieres saber mi nombre al menos? - dijo la chica tomando el vaso de Robbie y dándole un gran trago.

Si, también, perdón, mi nombre es Robbie Shapiro ¿y tu como te llamas? – dijo Robbie ya mas calmado, pues parecía adivinar lo que se venia, podía estar listo, podría ser que Beck y Andre le pagaron, o que es una apuesta de ligarse al mas forever alone del bar, estaba listo para lo que fuera.

Ok Robbie, mi nombre es Alexa, y pues si que te preguntas porque te escogi a ti para hablar, eso es fácil, tu me pareciste el mas decente dentro de este bar, veo a esos chicos y sin llegar a tratarlos se que son cretinos, odio a la gente así – dijo la rubia.

Después de decir eso, Alexa se sento mas cerca de Robbie, en el asiento a su lado, lugar que anteriormente le había pertenecido a Andre, se acerco para decirle algo en el oído a Robbie.

Ademas me gustas, me gustan tus gafas, tus chinos en la cabeza, en si me gustas Robbie – le susurro en el oído.

Robbie sintió escalofríos al momento de que le hizo eso, además cuando Alexa termino de decir eso, le dio un beso en la mejilla a Robbie.

El titiritero apenas y podía creer lo que le estaba sucediendo, eso era extraño.

¿Es enserio? – dijo Robbie.

Alexa lo pensó por un momento quedando con una cara pensativa, después observo a Robbie, este traía una cara de tristeza como trantando de adivinar lo que se venia.

Sin pensarlo la rubia tomo a Robbie del rostro y lo beso sorpresivamente en los labios, ella le acababa de robar un beso a Robbie, este apenas se reponía de esa impacto cuando escucho decir algo a Alexa, cosa que no escucho.

¿Perdón? – dijo Robbie aun confundido

Que si eso te resolvia tu duda – dijo Alexa sonriéndole a Robbie.

No se – solo alcanzo a decir Robbie

Alexa sin previo aviso nuevamente robo otro beso a Robbie, este quedo francamente mas desorientado de lo que ya estaba.

Estos dos continuaban hablando, conversando, dándose cuenta que tenían tanto en común, algo definitivamente raro es que Alexa también era alérgica al gluten como Robbie.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Los chicos parecían disfrutar su velada, Beck y Andre seguían bailando, y Robbie acababa de conseguir una chica, algo relativamente raro en el.

Lo que ellos no sabian era lo que pasaba detrás del escenario, en un cuarto oscuro de ese extraño bar.

En ese lugar tan raro y oscuro, se encontraba un grupo de hombres, los cuales se encontraban en la obscuridad para ocultar sus rostros, dentro de esa extraña junta se encontraba un personaje conocido en H.A, el director Eikner

Jefe, según informantes, la fuerza secreta se encuentra laborando dentro de Los Angeles, no conocemos los agentes que nos investigan, pero me comentan que son los mejores – dijo Eikner

Así que Fernando esta metiendo sus narices donde no le corresponde, ¡ja! hare que se arrepienta, lo hare sufrir, lo hundiré, y luego lo matamos – dijo uno de esos hombres.

Al parecer hubo una rata quien dio algo de información sobre los atracos que realizaríamos – dijo Eikner.

No, no querido Eikner, es solo que nos dejamos descubrir un poco, nada mas para que Fernando se metiera, siempre es una molestia cuando se mete, esta vez fue apropósito – dijo el mismo hombre.

Pero lo que dijo hace rato, eso no fue – dijo Eikner antes de ser interrumpido.

¡CALLATE! ¡NO CUESTIONES LAS DECISIONES DEL JEFE! – grito otro sujeto extraño.

Si, si, lo lamento jefe – dijo Eikner

Eikner, será mejor que habras los ojos y revises bien a todos los que tienes a tu cargo en H.A, haber si descubres algo – dijo ese hombre a Eikner.

El nombrado jefe tomo un habano y lo encendio, y comenzó a fumarlo.

Gary, tengo entendido que te llevas muy bien con el capitán David Vega, uno de los mejores de la policía de Los Angeles, usa eso para averiguar lo que puedas – dijo El jefe

Lo que diga jefe – fue lo que dijo Gary, un policía muy amigo de la familia Vega.

Debemos averiguar quienes son los agentes trabajando y así poder eliminarlos uno a uno, y desesperar al inútil de Fernando, después cobrare venganza acerca de el.

Eikner y Gary salían de ese cuarto algo raro, no sin antes hacer un extraño juramento, el cual terminaba derramando una gota de sangre en un sello algo extraño.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Robbie se la estaba pasando excelentemente bien apenas y aun no creía lo que estaba pasando, hasta que los otros dos chicos, junto a las dos chicas que los acompañaban, llegaban.

Alexa, nos vamos, nos mandaron a llamar – decía una de esas chicas, lo extraño en ellas era que una era castaña y la otra pelirroja como cat y Alexa era rubia.

Lo siento Robbie, me tengo que ir – dijo Alexa

Robbie la miro triste, no podía creer que lo único bueno que le había pasado se iria tan fácil. Alexa se acerco a Robbie y le extendió una servilleta dándole un ultimo beso en los labios.

Llamame – dijo esa rubia extraña mientras se la llevaban las otras dos.

Robbie extendió ese papel arrugado y vio un numero telefónico, el cual pertenecia a Alexa, en la servilleta esta escrito el numero, su nombre, y un beso con labial rojo.

Así que alguien se la paso bien, ¿eh Beck? – dijo Andre codeando y señalando a Robbie

Si, ya veo, que bien te la pasaste ¿ah Robbie? – dijo Beck golpeando amistosamente en el hombro al titiritero

Robbie apenas se reponía de lo que le había sucedido.

Perdon, no les puse atención, discúlpenme chicos – se escuzaba Robbie.

Nada mas te consigues una novia y ya no nos prestas atención – dijo Andre.

Los chicos interrogaban a Robbie, pero este apenas les daba explicaciones que a los dos les parecieron increíbles y falsas, aunque Robbie lo contaba con naturalidad lo cual les hizo creer a los otros dos, quienes al igual que el titiritero, caminaban hacia la salida de aquel bar.

Si es cierto lo que dices Robbie, bien hecho viejo, esa chica era extremadamente hermosa.– dijo Andre

Si, buena esa Robbie – le dijo Beck

Al salir por la puerta, chocaron con un sujeto que estaba parado frente a esta.

Director Eikner ¿que hace usted aquí? – pregunto Andre

¿Eh? nada, solo vine a buscar a alguien, pero ya me voy – dijo Eikner totalmente desinteresado y camiando hacia un auto que definitivamente no era el mismo que llevaba a la escuela, este era totalmente negro y polarizado.

¿Que es lo que hace Eikner aquí? – pregunto Beck.

No lo se viejo, además parecía nervioso, o distraido – dijo Andre.

Estos dos comentaban hasta que fueron interrumpidos por un suspiro de Robbie.

Llevemos al enamorado a su casa antes de que se acabe el aire de mi auto – dijo Beck.

Beck arranco con rumbo a la casa de Robbie, ignorando por completo el porque Eikner estaba en ese Lugar…..

CONTINUARA

SI, LO SE LO SE, FUE UN POCO CORTO, PERO MUY ESENCIAL PARA LO QUE SE VIENE, QUE PASARA CON ESA EXTRAÑA CHICA QUE ROBBIE CONOCIO? QUE HACIA EIKNER CON ESOS SUJETOS?

SI LES GUSTO DEJENMELO SABER EN UN REVIEW NO TOMA NI 5 MINUTOS

NOS LEEMOS LUEGO. OsVicAriDaLiz


End file.
